Reaching the sky (Female Tsuna)
by byAlyss
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es la candidata número 1 para convertirse en la nueva jefa de la familia Vongola, pero el mayor reto para Reborn, su tutor privado, será deshacerse de ésa fragilidad que envuelve a la chica, y de los constantes pretendientes que le surgen a su pupila. Sin embargo el guardián de la tormenta no parece querer seguir el ejemplo y se ve atraído por su jefa. (Harem)
1. Candidata a Vongola Decima

**Hola a todos, es la primera vez que subo un fanfic sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pero tras leer un fanfic de por aquí me inspiré y decidí hacer un female Tsuna, ¿Por qué?, en realidad no estoy muy segura, tengo cierto gusto por cambiarle el sexo a los personajes. Primero que nada quiero aclararles que ésta historia abarcara hasta el conflicto con los anillos Vongola. Realmente no pude poner la sinopsis completa debido a la cantidad de palabras mínimas que me deja colocar Fanfiction, pero cabe aclarar que aunque en el summary puse harem, la pareja principal será de Tsuna x Gokudera, y los demás acontecimientos se darán con triángulos amorosos de algunos guardianes para con la jefa, (No aclararé cuales aún) de más está decir que acepto consejos, porque la idea aún sigue desarrollándose en mi cabeza.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Candidata a Vongola Decima.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi era una chica de secundaria común y corriente, su piel semi tostada combinaba perfectamente con sus enormes ojos color caramelo, tenía los rasgos faciales extremadamente delicados y suaves lo cual le daba una apariencia adorable, sus mejillas siempre estaban levemente sonrosadas, por una cuestión genética, su cabello era de un color café chocolatoso, el cuál era un tanto rebelde y se levantaba en unos curiosos picos un tanto desiguales lo cual le daba un aspecto despeinado, su cabello se extendía con unos delgados mechones que llegaban un poco arriba de la espalda, lo suficientemente largo como para poder amarrarse unas coletas si así lo deseara. Era de complexión delgada, y medía poco más de 1.50 cm, pesaba 45 kilogramos, tipo de sangre A. Ella era completamente saludable, aunque debido a sus características finas, parecía una figura de porcelana que podría romperse con apenas un rose, ella era mala en deportes, no era muy inteligente y eso se veía reflejado en su pobre desempeño escolar repleto de calificaciones reprobatorias, también era introvertida debido a la enorme timidez que cargaba, y eso le hacía complicado hacer amistades.

Tsunayoshi, mejor conocida como Tsuna, se había levantado con prisas debido a que no había escuchado sonar el despertador, lo cual había ocasionado que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela. En fin... Una escena cotidiana.

Con movimientos torpes y mal calculados, había realizado un enorme esfuerzo por colocarse el uniforme, tanto su camisa como su falda estaban un tanto arrugadas por no haberlas planchado, pero al no tener tiempo se había colocado un suéter de lana color negro sin mangas, para intentar ocultar su descuidada apariencia. Después de lavarse los dientes había bajado a la cocina, al momento que se cepillaba el cabello en un vano intento de acomodarlo, y tras saludar a su madre había salido con una rebanada de pan tostado al cual le había untado un poco de mermelada, y de ésa manera había comenzado a correr directo a la escuela de Namimori, deseando que el perfecto demoniaco no quisiera castigarla por llegar nuevamente tarde.

Corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, había comenzado a hiperventilar, al momento que un nudo se formaba en su estómago. La escuela no se encontraba tan lejos, y sin embargo en ése momento le parecía eterno recorrer ése camino. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano había logrado ingresar al instituto al momento que sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, lo cuál había ocasionado que su corazón comenzara a palpitar aún más rápido de lo que ya hacía debido al ejercicio realizado. Mirando a su alrededor corroboró que no hubiera nadie, e intento adentrarse a las instalaciones, pero cuando iba a poner un pie dentro, una voz profunda y escalofriante se escuchó tras de sí.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi... Tú de nuevo.

La chica giró sobre sus pasos de manera lenta, al momento que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, y sus nervios se alteraban. Pálida del miedo había mirado a un hombre peli negro de mirada grisácea, y rostro malhumorado que la miraba con ojos de desaprobación, al momento que le apuntaba con sus tonfas metálicas. Él era Hibari Kyoya el prefecto de la escuela Namimori, el cual mantenía el orden a base de disciplina estricta, castigando a todo aquél que no acatara sus reglas. Lo peor de todo eso es que últimamente la chica tenía una suerte pésima, ya que siempre intentaba mantener un perfil bajo para que el prefecto no notara su existencia, pero debido a sus constantes retardos, entre otros lamentables accidentes, había terminado por resaltar a la vista, y ahora estaba bajo la supervisión de aquél escalofriante hombre quien siempre mantenía un ojo encima de ella para vigilar que no cometiera alguna infracción.

-Hi... ¡Hibari-san! - Gritó al momento que tartamudeaba nerviosa. Ella aún respiraba de manera agitada, y el correr había ocasionado que sus mejillas se pusieran más rosadas de lo acostumbrado, eso sumándole a que su cabello era un completo desastre por no haberse cepillado adecuadamente. - Yo... Yo... Lo siento. - Miraba hacia abajo atemorizada, al momento que jugueteaba con sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo provocando que una vena naciera en la sien del prefecto.

Hibari Kyoya era un hombre serio, estricto y nada amigable que tenía una línea de paciencia demasiado baja, casi nula. Era explosivo, y podía atormentarte con cualquier mínima falta, sin embargo golpear mujeres no estaba precisamente dentro de su política, además de que... Aunque detestaba admitirlo, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, ésa herbívora era sumamente adorable, y si una debilidad tenía Hibari, era ése aprecio por los animales, y las cosas tiernas... Y Tsunayoshi era similar a un cachorro indefenso que lo miraba con esos enormes ojos cargados de inocencia, que le imposibilitaban realizar su trabajo adecuadamente, cosa que lo fastidiaba de sobre manera.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte. - Había dicho en un intento de callar a su mente.

-Hieeeee, ¡Lo siento! - Volvió a gritar al momento que cubría su cabeza con sus brazos y echaba a correr a su clase intentando huir del hombre que no la estaba persiguiendo, y quién sólo había sonreído un tanto divertido antes de golpear a unos individuos que llegaron después como una manera de pasar el tiempo.

Al ingresar al salón fue regañada por el profesor, pero sin más la dejo tomar asiento, al momento que sus compañeros empezaban a murmurar, hablando sobre ella, y de su increíble habilidad para que todo le saliera mal. Desde que tenía memoria había sido apodada como "Dame Tsuna", y las personas generalmente la catalogaban como una chica torpe y descuidada. Aunque no se quejaba, ya que después de todo admitía que era verdad, y no tenía ni siquiera las armas suficientes para defenderse, por lo cual simplemente les dejaba hablar. Cuando era más pequeña solían molestarla, ya sea burlándose de ella, escondiendo o rompiendo sus útiles, llegando incluso al daño físico ocasionado por unos cuantos niños abusivos, pero conforme fue creciendo, aquellos abusos se detuvieron, dejando solamente aquellos rumores a los cuales ya estaba tan acostumbrada. Y es que, lo que Tsuna no sabía era que aún cuando las personas la criticaban por su torpeza, éstas (especialmente los varones), se veían incapaces de realizarle maldades por dos simples razones. La primera era porque era una chica, y la segunda era porque a pesar de ser como era, tenía aquella apariencia frágil, que fascinaba a más de un chico al ser sumamente refrescante para la vista.

Las clases habían comenzado su curso natural, y aunque la chica hacía esfuerzo por entender, simplemente no se le podía pegar lo que sea que el profesor estuviera intentando explicar. Casi podía sentir su cabeza arder en llamas debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando por pensar tanto, pero simplemente no captaba. Bueno, ya después le pediría a su amiga Kyoko que la ayudara a estudiar.

Sasagawa Kyoko era una de sus mejores amigas, lo cual resultaba sorprendente para muchos ya que a diferencia de ella, Kyoko era la chica más popular de la escuela, tenía calificaciones altas, era carismática, y siempre estaba rodeada de personas, además de tener una enorme cantidad de amigos. La lógica indicaba que una persona como Sasagawa no debería siquiera hacerle caso, y sin embargo ella se había acercado por cuenta propia y le había ofrecido su amistad, por lo que le tenía un enorme aprecio.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y solo entonces se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado su bentou en la mesa de la cocina por haber salido con prisa. Al percatarse de ése pequeño gran detalle había rebuscado en su mochila encontrando un pequeño monedero café, el cuál había abierto esperanzada de que hubiera suficiente dinero como para comprarse algo en la cafetería, decepcionándose al encontrar solo unos míseros yenes con los cuales con suerte podría comprarse un zumo de naranja de las máquinas expendedoras.

-Ah... - Suspiró derrotada

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? - Dijo una voz tranquila tras de sí.

-Yamamoto. - Volteó a verle levemente sonrojada al momento que escondía el monedero en su espalda. - Nada de nada. - Respondió riendo de forma forzada, pero justo en ése instante su estómago gruño de una manera tan poco femenina, que provocó que su sonrojo se extendiera en todo su rostro quedando roja cual tomate.

-¿Olvidaste tu almuerzo de nuevo? - Dijo el muchacho riendo de manera alegre, con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba consigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yamamoto Takeshi era un muchacho alta de piel levemente tostada, de cabello negro corto y en punta, tenía los ojos color café claro, él era un muchacho alegre y tranquilo, además de amable con todo el mundo que normalmente no se angustiaba con nada, ya que prefería vivir de manera despreocupada. Él era comprensivo, sabía escuchar a las personas, y de la misma manera dar consejos, él pertenece al club de baseball, deporte que amaba como a su propia vida, y era también su mejor amigo desde hace ya muchos ayeres.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? - Dijo el muchacho al momento que dejaba en la mano femenina un poco de efectivo para que fuera a comprarse algo decente a lo que ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No, Yamamoto, ¡Ya te debo mucho dinero!, ni siquiera me dejas pagarte lo que te debo de las veces que me niegas pagar el sushi del restaurante de tu padre.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, somos amigos. - Sonrió nuevamente avergonzándola más.

-Gracias... - Susurro para después irse junto con Kyoko y Hana aún con el rostro enrojecido.

Mientras que sus amigas le daban consuelo y la acompañaban a la cafetería, las chicas observaban de manera fulminante a la castaña por ser tan cercana a Yamamoto Takeshi, uno de los chicos más populares dentro de la escuela Nami. Lo único que corría por los corazones de ésas chicas, era odio puro junto a ésa envidia que contaminaba su cuerpo, y es que Tsuna era la persona más inocente e inofensiva que podría existir, pero ésa misma inocencia no hacía más que las chicas la miraran aún más recelosas, debido a que notaban la manera en la que tenía atontado a los chicos.

Después de comprarse un sandwich junto a un zumo de naranja había ido junto a sus amigas a la terraza de la escuela donde siempre solían sentarse a comer y platicar de cualquier trivialidad. La pequeña castaña comía de manera lenta y tranquila, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Hana por comer tan poco, no era extraño el porque era tan delgada. Kyoko había estado observando a Tsuna por un buen rato, y sin más se había levantado para colocarse atrás de la chica al momento que de la bolsa de su falda sacaba lo que parecía ser un ¿Monedero?, era un extraño estuche de lo que parecía ser goma por la parte inferior, y arriba había una tapa de plástico. Abriéndola notó que en el interior en la parte de plástico había un espejo mientras que en la parte de goma había lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas puas de plástico como la de los cepillos para cabello, pero éstas estaban sumidas. Inmediatamente Sasagawa hizo presión en la parte de goma haciendo aparecer un sencillo y útil cepillo portátil con el cual comenzó a arreglar los desastrosos cabellos de Tsuna.

-Gracias, Kyoko-chan.

-No hay de qué. - Respondió tranquila.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba sentado un bebé peli negro, con un traje y sombrero. Tenía un camaleón recostado el ala del sombrero, y un extraño chupete color amarillo. Con su rostro imperturbable mantenía una sonrisa burlona, sin despejar su vista de aquella castaña que se convertiría en su pupila. Era extremadamente raro que una mujer fuera la candidata número uno a convertirse en la nueva Vongola Decima, aunque no era imposible, después de todo en la historia de la mafia había habido antes una jefa, la Vongola Ottavo, Daniela.

De cualquier manera ya había estudiado los antecedentes de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y era verdaderamente patética. Todo lo que la chica se proponía a hacer le salía horriblemente mal, empezando por su rendimiento escolar el cual estaba entre los peores, su nula condición física, su desalineada apariencia, la torpeza inminente que había podido observar desde aquella mañana, lo asustadiza y nerviosa que era. Sin duda convertir a ésa muchacha en una jefa respetable representaría todo un reto, pero con sus métodos de enseñanza podría conseguirlo, estaba seguro al 100%, ya que era el mejor tutor del mundo, no por nada lo había enviado el mismísimo noveno. De cualquier manera, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo mayor al toparse con una mujer, ya que el mundo de la mafia solía ser mucho más duro, y para lograr que la aceptaran, tendría que trabajar mucho en la confianza de la muchacha.

Paciente, observaba como su presa se tropezaba con sus propios pies, y era humillada en la clase de matemáticas cuando se le solicitó pasar al pizarrón y resolver un problema que no supo contestar. Negando con la cabeza, había soltado un suspiro cansado, todavía no había comenzado y ya quería ponerla en su lugar. De cualquier manera había notado la manera en que era observada por el género masculino, como un pobre conejo a merced de un montón de depredadores. Una muchacha tan dulce sería presa fácil para el mundo de mafiosos que le esperaba, pero por eso mismo tenía que conseguir guardianes de confianza, para que la custodiaran las 24 horas del día.

Por el momento el amigo de la chica, Yamamoto Takeshi se veía prometedor, pero de eso ya se encargaría después, primero era lo primero, tenía que presentarse ante la decima. La campana que anunciaba el fin de clases había sonado, por lo cual se había parado dejando a un lado los binoculares con los cuales había estado observando a la chica. Ésa misma mañana ya se había encargado de entregarle una carta a la madre de la chica informándole que su esposo Iemitsu había contratado un tutor personal para su hija, y ella había aceptado, por lo cual ya tenía permiso para actuar.

-Ciaossu. - Habló el bebé, cuando la chica dobló una esquina tras despedirse de sus amigas.

-¿Un bebé? - Preguntó Tsuna ladeando la cabeza, mirando al extraño niño con patillas. - ¿Te perdiste? - Preguntó al momento que se acuclillaba a su altura para observarle mejor.

-Dame Tsuna, se te ve todo. - Habló el niño al momento que le soltaba una patada en el estómago, que la hizo gritar de manera exagerada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con éste bebé? - Gritó al momento que retrocedía unos pasos asustada.

-Mi nombre es Reborn, soy tu nuevo tutor.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Cómo un bebé va a ser mi tutor?, mejor ve a jugar a otro lado niño.

En un instante ya se encontraba Reborn torciéndole el brazo a la muchacha tras su espalda, ocasionando que gritara adolorida pidiendo clemencia. De ésa manera habían recorrido el camino restante para llegar a su casa, en donde el peli negro por fin la soltó, y ella corrió hacia la cocina para avisar a su madre que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que al entrar Nana lo estuviera esperando sonriente mostrándole un papel extendido, donde había un anuncio de un tutor privado muy bueno.

-Mira Tsu-chan, esto llegó por correo ésta mañana.

-¿Qué? - Le arrebató el papel para leer rápidamente y después mirar hacia el bebé quien ya había ingresado a la casa.

-Mi nombre es Reborn. - Repitió presentándose con la mujer. - Vengo de Italia, y estoy dispuesto a enderezar a su hija, no le pediré ningún pago, pero a cambio deseo que pueda dejarme vivir bajo su mismo techo.

-Vaya, ¿Tú eres el tutor? - Preguntó sorprendida llevando una de sus delgadas manos a su boca, al momento que lo miraba curiosa, realmente no entendía demasiado, aquél anuncio del tutor había venido junto a una carta de Iemitsu que le decía que había contratado a un tutor para Tsuna, y que éste venía recomendado de su jefe. De cualquier manera no cuestionaría nada, ya que su esposo lo había mandado desde Italia, por lo que ella simplemente confiaría en las palabras del hombre, y aceptaría.

La castaña no había tardado en protestar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, el tutor demoniaco le había vuelto a torcer la muñeca inmovilizándola, y después la había pateado hacia las escaleras para indicarle que subiera a su habitación. La muchacha con esfuerzo había subido las escaleras a gatas, para después correr hacia su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con seguro. Confundida había soltado un suspiro, pensando que ahora se encontraba a salvo y se había desecho de su suéter, para después comenzar a desabotonarse los botones de la camisa, para deshacerse de su uniforme, y colocarse ropa más cómoda.

-¿Aún usas camisones dame Tsuna? - Preguntó Reborn sentado en un mueble mientras la observaba tomando una taza de café. - ¿Acaso puedes ser más patética?

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii. - Gritó a todo pulmón al momento que cruzaba los brazos avergonzada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, a partir de hoy soy tu tutor, por lo cual estoy a cargo de tu aprendizaje, y debemos de empezar con tu apariencia, un capo de la familia Vongola, no puede lucir tan desaliñada como tú.

-¿Capo?, ¿Familia Vongola?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Eres la candidata a ser la nueva jefa de decima generación de la familia Vongola.

-Familia... ¿No querrás decir?

-Por supuesto, estoy hablando de la mafia.

-… - Se tomó unos segundos para procesar la información antes de soltar un enorme gritó rompe tímpanos. - Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¿Qué tonterías esta diciendo éste bebé?, ¡Eso es ridículo!

-Eres molesta, así que cállate. - Dijo al momento que le soltaba una nueva patada en la mejilla que la dejo noqueada. - Yo vine aquí por petición del actual jefe de la familia Vongola, para entrenarte y que te convirtieras en una admirable jefa de la mafia.

-¡No lo entiendo!, ¿De qué estás hablando? - Seguía gritando entrando en un estado de pánico total.

-Mira. - Dijo extendiendo un papel antiguo que mostraba un árbol genealógico. - El primer jefe de la familia Vongola se retiró y vino a Japón. Él era tu tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo. En otras palabras, ya que tú has heredado la sangre Vongola, eres una legítima candidata para convertirte en la siguiente jefa.

-¡Nunca escuché sobre eso!

-No te preocupes, ya te entrenaré yo para que seas una excelente jefa. - Dijo saltando hacia la cama de la muchacha. - Ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansado por el viaje, y por haberte estado vigilando el día entero, ahora quiero dormir.

-Ah es cierto... Vienes desde Italia... ¡Un momento!, ¿Cómo que me estuviste siguiendo?, ¡No duermas en mi cama! - Gritaba jalando sus castaños cabellos sin saber ya ni que pensar.

-Se me había olvidado. - Respondió señalando hacia el piso en donde había unos cables que conectaban con unas granadas. - Si me perturbas mientras duermo, ésas pequeñas trampas explotarán.

Asustada había sentido un escalofrío correrle espalda, por lo que se había apresurado a retroceder, y buscar su ropa para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse al baño para poder cambiarse tranquila. Había recibido demasiada información en tan solo un instante, y le parecía imposible pensar en la sola idea de que por su sangre corría el linaje de una familia de mafiosos. La sola idea, parecía sacada de un manga de acción, y no... Eso era la realidad, ¡Era simplemente imposible!

Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo comprobaba que la rosada falda y la blusa blanca combinaran, ya que había agarrado lo primero que se había topado por su vista debido a su urgencia por huir. De mala gana había tomado unas donas para cabello, del mismo color rosa pálido para amarrarse el cabello en dos coletas bajas que la hacían lucir aún más adorable de lo que ya era, y después había bajado las escaleras encontrándose con su mamá que seguía preparando la comida. Por lo menos ella se veía tranquila.

-Tsu-chan. - Dijo Nana volteando a ver a su hija. - Olvide traer algunos ingredientes para la cena, ¿Podrías ir por ellos? - Preguntó al momento que le extendía un papel con lo que necesitaba.

-Claro... - De cualquier manera quería salir, en un principio había pensado en escapar, pero ¿A dónde iría?, ésa era su casa.

Colocándose unos zapatos cafés, había salido de la casa con una bolsa grande de tela para guardar los ingredientes. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de correa color negra, en la cual había guardado el dinero, y su teléfono celular en caso de que se presentara cualquier problema. Caminaba desanimada intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero por más que intentaba aceptar lo que aquél extraño bebé le había dicho, todo le parecía solo una serie de disparates. No había persona que pudiera creerse semejante tontería, seguramente ése mocoso tan solo estaba buscando un lugar en el cual hospedarse gratuitamente.

Soltando otra serie de suspiros caminaba desganada hacia el supermercado, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento que los hombres la miraran por cualquier lugar por el que pasaba. Ella era una persona despistada por naturaleza, y no se imaginaba siquiera el efecto que ocasionaba en el género contrario. A decir verdad a ella le parecía sorprendente que hubiera podido ser amiga de Sasagawa Kyoko y Hana, quienes eran parte del grupo de chicas populares, en especial la primera. Pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en sí misma, y es que sin saberlo estaba dentro de la lista de las chicas más lindas de la escuela Nami, de acuerdo al voto popular de los chicos quienes tenían un cuaderno secreto en donde anotaban todas sus observaciones de las chicas. Y es que aún con la torpeza que se cargaba la muchacha, aquella inocencia y maña de tropezarse con sus propios pies, no hacía más que sumarle puntos, por ser extremadamente adorable.

No tardó demasiado en comprar lo que se le había solicitado, y había salido del supermercado contando que el cambio que le habían dado era el correcto. Después había sacado nuevamente su monedero para meter el dinero y después guardarlo dentro de su bolsita. Después había mirado su reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha comprobando que se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta, y debía de volver de inmediato antes de que su mamá comenzara a preocuparse. Con eso en mente se había dispuesto a echar a correr, pero justo en ése momento su rostro había chocado con algo duro. Mirando hacia arriba había visto a un sujeto de alrededor 1.75 cm de altura, o por lo menos eso le calculaba ya que ella era demasiado pequeña.

Aquél hombre la veía con una sonrisa ladina, y sus ojos lascivos no paraban de recorrer el cuerpo de la menor una y otra vez, para después relamerse los labios. La castaña había intentado huir pero justo en ése momento se había visto acorralada contra la pared provocando que la bolsa con los mandados se cayera al piso.

-Si...Si... Si... Quieres el dinero. - Tartamudeaba aterrada al momento que intentaba quitarse la bolsita de correa para entregársela al hombre junto a su celular. - Aquí... Aquí esta. - Extendió las manos ofreciéndole sus pertenencias a lo que el hombre comenzó a reír con aquella voz gruesa que le repugnaba.

-No quiero tu dinero primor... - Decía pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella cosa que activo todas las alarmas de su cuerpo, entendiendo que se encontraba en un enorme aprieto. - Te quiero a ti.

-¿Tsuna? - La voz de Yamamoto había ocasionado que los ojos de la muchacha deslumbraran de felicidad, y rápidamente había volteado a ver a su amigo quien estaba en un breve shock debido a la escena que se le había presentado de repente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó el hombre al momento que su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se afilaban cual felino, matando al ser que se atrevía a acosar a su inocente amiga.

-No molestes mocoso. - Dijo el hombre al momento que movía la mano despreocupadamente intentando deshacerse de aquella molestia.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. - La voz de Yamamoto sonaba grave y aterradora.

En un instante había tomado su bate de béisbol, para después, en un instante abalanzarse contra el individuo, dejándolo tirado en el piso lleno de golpes y moretones. Aún fastidiado, y sin estar conforme había querido seguir masacrándolo, sin embargo se había detenido debido a que su amiga se había abalanzado a abrazarlo, ella temblaba y al parecer estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Ma, ma... Ya paso, tranquila. - Intentaba calmarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de manera dulce, forzándose a sonreír para no angustiarla nuevamente.

Por otra parte dentro de una casa cercana la cual estaba abandonada, se encontraba Reborn con un francotirador en manos. Éste había sonreído y al momento el arma había comenzado a distorsionarse, y se había convertido en un camaleón. Él había estado siguiendo a su pupila todo el tiempo, y estaba a punto de brindarle de su ayuda, pero al parecer no había sido necesario gracias a Yamamoto Takeshi. Definitivamente él ya estaba dentro de la familia.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí Yamamoto? - Decía la chica cuando se hubo calmado, y caminaba hacia su casa acompañada del muchacho, éste le había comprado una paleta de hielo para tranquilizarla.

-Acababa de terminar las prácticas del club, y quería pasarme un rato por tu casa, pero tu mamá dijo que estabas en el supermercado, por lo cual decidí ir a buscarte. - Decía mientras le daba un mordisco a la paleta que había comprado para sí mismo.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo van las prácticas?

-Bien. - Admitía orgulloso.

Ésa tarde Yamamoto se quedó a comer por petición de Nana, y se había retirado a las 8:00 de la noche. El aficionado de béisbol había conocido al nuevo tutor privado de su amiga, y no había podido evitar echarse a reír, al pensar que todo se trataba de una broma, había escuchado a Tsuna y a Reborn hablar de algo relacionado a la mafia, pero no había captado nada, así que había dado por hecho que estaban dentro de un juego de rol.

Ésa misma noche la Decima Vongola, había sido torturada por Reborn, quien había obligado a la muchacha a estudiar, y para no molestar a los vecinos con explosiones innecesarias. Había ordenado a su alumna a sentarse en la forma tradicional (seiza), y por cada respuesta errónea por parte de la muchacha colocaba un ladrillo en las piernas de ésta, aumentando el peso gradualmente. Entrada aún más la noche había dado por terminada la sesión de estudios y le había ordenado a la chica dormir, ya que tenía que estar espabilada para asistir a clases al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente el tutor espartano la había despertado amablemente con descargas eléctricas, y de misma manera había sufrido en el desayuno puesto que Reborn se había encargado de robarle su comida. De cualquier manera había llegado a la escuela sorpresivamente temprano, gracias a su singular tutor, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por Hibari Kyoya, y no había podido evitar bufar molesto ya que ahora no podría perturbarla.

Ése mismo día se anunció que llegaría un alumno nuevo, cosa que extraño de sobre manera a la castaña. Pero sin más se había quedado callada observando a aquél peli plata que ingresaba al salón arrastrando los pies fastidiado, éste era pálido cual papel y tenía los ojos de un color verde claro, tenía el ceño fruncido, y una pinta de delincuente. Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor al verlo tan serio, y más cuando éste la fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy Gokudera Hayato. - Respondió el muchacho cuando el profesor le pidió presentarse.

El profesor estaba buscándole un asiendo al nuevo alumno pero éste lo ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las filas traseras, deteniéndose antes frente al pupitre de la castaña quien lo había volteado a ver con sus enormes ojos caramelo de manera curiosa. El peli plata había fruncido aún más el ceño, justo antes de comenzar a gruñir por lo bajo ocasionando que ella soltara uno de sus típicos gritos asustados antes de que su cuerpo se tensara por completo. Después pateo el asiento de la muchacha antes de irse a sentar en uno de los pupitres de la última fila, subiendo sus pies a la mesa mientras continuaba penetrando con la mirada a la castaña, quien no entendía que había podido hacer para que el nuevo ya la odiara.

-¿Quién es ésa persona? - Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras Yamamoto veía al nuevo un tanto fastidiado porque éste se metiera con su amiga.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Aparece el Guardián de la Tormenta

**Quiero agradecerle a todos por darle una oportunidad a éste nuevo proyecto, siendo sincera no me esperaba que terminara siendo tan bien recibido, fue algo que simplemente me dejó con la boca abierta, y quiero decirles que me hizo muy feliz ver que les gustó. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir, y enserió me da mucho gusto que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Aparece el Guardián de la Tormenta.**

Gokudera Hayato era un chico de personalidad seria, te tez blanca y ojos verdosos, poseía un hermoso cabello lacio color plata que fascinaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el camino. Él era un hombre solitario, de personalidad explosiva que no confiaba en absolutamente nadie. Eso era gracias a que de niño se había enterado de una verdad sobre su familia que lo había lanzado al borde de la desesperación, se había sentido engañado, utilizado, pero el sentimiento que siempre había tenido presente desde que tenía memoria, era el sentimiento de la soledad.

Caminando solo por las calles de Italia, había encontrado con diferentes individuos que querían enfrentarse a él por su titulo. Entrenado por el doctor Shamal había encontrado momentáneamente un momento pacífico dentro de su vida, sin embargo él por alguna razón había dejado de enseñarle y eso era algo que hasta la fecha él nunca había logrado entender. Gokudera era una persona amable y cariñosa por dentro, pero debido a las circunstancias en las cuales había crecido, su personalidad se había visto distorsionada. Peleando día a día con familias mafiosas había empezado a fortalecerse y era conocido por ser un hombre increíblemente aterrador, se había ganado una reputación y por ende las personas se alejaban aún más de él por temor a ganarse una paliza.

Gokudera Hayato tenía toda la pinta de delincuente y nunca en la vida se le había otorgado la oportunidad de adquirir un amigo. Muchos lo habían intentado con anterioridad, pero después resultaba que solo lo estaban utilizando, o terminaban apuñalándolo por la espalda, y por esa razón entre muchas otras se había convertido desconfiado y extremadamente precavido, nunca le permitía a los demás acercarse, había colocado una barrera a su alrededor y se había escondido tras ésa imagen de chico malo, pensando que de ésa manera podría tener una vida pacífica. Él pensaba que si no tenía a nadie cerca, entonces así nadie podría lastimarlo nunca más.

Un día había sido llamado por el Vongola Nono, cosa que lo había extrañado enormemente, ya que usualmente era demasiado difícil ver al Nono en persona, ya que éste mandaba a alguno de sus subordinados a entregarle sus misiones. De cualquier manera era un gran honor ser llamado por el jefe de la familia Vongola, que era la familia mafiosa más importante dentro de toda la mafia, y no presentarse ante él resultaría ser una enorme insolencia. Ése día se había vestido con el atuendo más elegante que tenía entre su guarda ropa y había caminado hacia las instalaciones de Vongola, en donde una sirvienta lo guio hasta la oficina de Nono.

Atravesando la entrada principal de aquella blanca mansión exageradamente enorme, había observado las alfombras lilas con toques dorados del piso, para después observar las paredes color hueso adornadas con retratos o pinturas de decoración, había muebles de caoba por todo el lugar, y una enorme escalera por la cual empezaba a subir aquella sirvienta, por lo que sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles se dedicó a seguirla. Atravesaron un enorme pasillo en donde estaban los retratos o pinturas de cada uno de los jefes que había tenido Vongola, había querido mirar con más detalles éstos pero no pudo dado que la sirvienta caminaba rápido y tenía que seguirla si no quería perderse.

Por fin se habían detenido delante de una puerta doble de mármol que lo había dejado impresionado, aún no entraba y ya se sentía extremadamente nervioso, definitivamente ése lugar imponía. La muchacha había llamado a la casa siendo recibida por una voz tranquila que dijo un simple "Adelante". Tras la invitación de la chica a abrir la puerta había colocado su mano en el picaporte, girándolo lentamente, dándose cuenta de que temblaba debido a la emoción y nerviosismo mezclado en su interior.

Entrando a la espaciosa habitación había encontrado más sillones, una mesa de centro, estantes llenos de libros, más retratos, diplomas pegados, entre demás cosas. Frente a él estaba un hombre de edad mayor sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles esparcidos por el lugar. Aquél hombre de cabello blanquecino y bigote simpático, tenía una mirada amable y extremadamente cálida.

-Eres Gokudera Hayato, ¿Verdad?

-S... Sí. - Respondió intentando parecer calmado sin éxito.

-Vamos tranquilo, no voy a comerte. - Dijo riendo un poco. - Ven, toma asiento.

Con pasos robotizados el peli plata hizo caso y se sentó frente al Nono, había sentido un instinto asesino por lo que había mirado tras de sí rápidamente dándose cuenta que recargado en la pared había estado uno de los guardianes del jefe, custodiando que él no hiciera ningún movimiento sospechoso. Tragando duro había comprendido que debía de quedarse quieto como estatua o de otra manera no saldría vivo de la mansión.

-Lee esto por favor. - Dijo el hombre extendiéndole una carta sellada con el emblema de Vongola.

Confundido había abierto la carta leyendo sin más su contenido, sorprendiéndose con cada palabra mientras iba avanzando con la lectura. En el papel afirmaban que si el lograba vencer al Vongola Décimo, se convertiría en el próximo candidato a tomar el puesto. Confundido había mirado a Nono quien sonreía tranquilo, sin ninguna señal de duda en el rostro.

-¿Es enserio? - Preguntó solo para asegurarse, a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza. - Lo siento Kyudaime. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia desde su lugar. - No tengo interés en convertirme en el Décimo.

-Vamos no seas así. - Respondió Nono aún con su semblante tranquilo. - Fue una de las locas ideas de Reborn, y para ser sincero no me disgusta para nada poner a prueba a Tsunayoshi.

-¿Tsunayoshi, es el nombre del candidato a Vongola Décimo?

-Sí. - Sonrió divertido. - Como sea, podrías ir a echarle un ojo, ¿No es así?

Tras pensarlo por un momento llegó a la conclusión de que no sería mala idea aceptar. Después de todo quería comprobar si ésa persona era digna para convertirse en el nuevo capo de la familia, y el mismo tenía la oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, de cualquier manera había acordado con el Nono, que en caso de que él ganara la batalla, le dejara la oportunidad de rechazar el puesto, a lo que éste había accedido. Cuando hubo aceptado salió de la habitación siendo guiado por la misma sirvienta hacia la salida, dejando a Nono a solas con su guardián.

-¿Fue correcto no dejarle saber que la sucesora de Vongola, es una jovencita y no un chico?

-Pensé que así sería más divertido. - Respondió Nono riendo por lo bajo.

-Sin duda convivir tanto tiempo con el Hitman número uno, le ha hecho daño Nono.

-¿Tú lo crees?

De cualquier manera Gokudera ya tenía su nueva misión, dentro del sobre venía incluido ya el boleto para el próximo vuelo a Japón. Sería un viaje largo de aproximadamente 12 horas, cosa que le parecía un enorme fastidio, por lo cual esperaba que aquella persona fuera alguien fuerte. En la carta venía que hace poco se había mandado al Hitman número uno, Reborn, para entrenar al sucesor de la familia Vongola por órdenes de Nono, pero podía adivinar que no llevaba mucho de llegar, así que a decir verdad no esperaba demasiado.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. - Leyó en voz alta el nombre marcado en el papel. - ¿Qué clase de jefe serás?

Cuando llegó a Japón, o más específicamente hablando a Namimori, lo primero que había hecho era meter todos sus papeles para inscribirse a la academia, no había resultado difícil que lo aceptaran gracias a los contactos de Nono, pero lo que le interesaba por el momento era buscar información sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi. No tardaría en asistir a su primer día de clases por lo que bien podría esperar pacientemente a conocerlo, sin embargo uno de sus trabajos como mafioso era primero conocer a su presa, por lo cual se había infiltrado a la escuela de noche buscando la documentación del dichoso Décimo, encontrándose con la foto de una muchacha bastante dulce. Confundido había leído nuevamente el nombre marcado en el papel sorprendiéndose de que no era un error, la foto de una chica estaba engrapada.

¿Una mujer es la candidata a ser la próxima jefa?, eso era algo muy extraño, solo había pasado una vez en la historia de los Vongola, y el Nono no le había dicho nada al respecto. Recapitulando la reunión que tuvo con el jefe se dio cuenta de por qué éste parecía estar tan divertido cada que él pronunciaba la palabra "él", cosa que lo sacó de quicio por unos instantes, ya que se habían estado burlando de él. Dándose dos golpes en la mejilla había girado el rostro de un lado a otro para despejar su mente, ya que no importaba si era hombre o mujer, de igual manera tenía que cumplir con su cometido.

Hojeando los papeles pudo encontrar las calificaciones de la chica, las cuales daban pena ajena. Desde ahí ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, y es que Gokudera era un chico bastante inteligente, por lo cual no podía entender como alguien podría ser tan estúpida como para tener mal hasta en la materia de Japonés, ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan malo en la materia que hablaba sobre su lengua materna?, ¡Eso era simplemente patético!

Fastidiado había regresado los papeles a su lugar y había salido del lugar desquitando su ira con una lata que había encontrado en la calle, y es que, si bien no tenía expectativas altas, eso había terminado por darle un golpe en la parte baja del estómago, no pensó que sería una mujer, y mucho menos esperó que ésa persona fuera una completa buena para nada. Lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo se había adentrado en unas calles obscuras, siendo rodeado por un grupo de personas que le apuntaban con navajas ordenándole que sacara todo su dinero.

-Que fastidio. - Susurro con una vena naciendo en su cabeza para después golpear a sus agresores sin necesidad de sacar arma alguna dejándolos en el piso con un montón de chichones.

Al final había sido Gokudera quien se había llevado el dinero de aquellos bandidos, y con ése dinero había comprado un montonal de sopas instantáneas, para después dirigirse a un pequeño apartamento que habían preparado para él de ante mano.

Tras pasar la noche ahí, había ido la mañana siguiente a la escuela nuevamente, aún no era momento para que asistiera a clases, pero quería investigar más a la Décima antes de hacer su gloriosa aparición. Su ira creció cuando vio que ésta no solo apestaba académicamente, sino que también lo hacia en deportes, en relaciones sociales, su auto estima estaba por los suelos, y así un montón de puntos en contra que no hacían más que hacer crecer su rabia.

El día que por fin había llegado el momento de asistir a clases, había esperado pacientemente a que el dichoso profesor lo presentara a su clase. Había escuchado solo a medias lo que éste estaba diciendo debido a que no dejaba de ver los ojos acaramelados de aquella muchacha quien al darse cuenta lo miraba como un indefenso conejo frente a un abominable depredador. Debía de admitir que la chica le parecía extremadamente dulce, tan acaramelada que incluso podría lograr darle diabetes, pero eso a él poco le importaba, lo único que quería era evitar que alguien inútil encabezara a los Vongola. Nunca antes se había apiadado de sus presas, fueran hombres o mujeres, y ésa no seria la excepción, realizaría su trabajo a la perfección.

-Soy Gokudera Hayato. - Había dicho tras la presentación del profesor.

El profesor estaba indicándole en donde sentarse, pero en ése entonces volvió a poner oídos sordos y se había dirigido directo al lugar en donde estaba la castaña quien lo miraba con esos enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia, cosa que sin saber porqué le ocasiono una extraña sensación en el estómago que lo único que hizo fue fastidiarlo más. Había pateado la mesa de la chica, a continuación del asiento de ésta sin aplicar demasiado fuerza como para tirarla pero suficiente para que ésta soltara un agudo grito rompe tímpanos. Después se fue a sentar hasta la fila trasera fulminando por última vez a la muchacha quien tras soltar otro grito se había girado de vuelta mirando hacia el pizarrón mientras escuchaba a las chicas comenzar a alagarlo, cosa que poco le importo y colocó oídos sordos.

Pasó tan solo un segundo en el que sintió una mirada hostil, por lo que abrió los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados, y miró hacia su izquierda, lugar en donde estaba sentado un morocho pelinegro de mirada café que lo fulminaba con una mirada asesina que poco le importó. Mirando a la castaña y luego al morocho, pudo comprender de inmediato la razón por la que éste mostraba hostilidad hacia su persona, pero poco le importaba.

-Tsuna, ¿Estás bien? - Había preguntado Yamamoto ignorando al peli plata para mirar a su amiga.

-S... Sí. - Había dicho ésta colocando su mesa en el lugar adecuado al momento que levantaba sus cuadernos, plumas, lápices y colores que habían caído de su lapicera en el proceso.

Yamamoto había levantado rápidamente la mirada hacia el resto de los alumnos dándose cuenta de que todos los hombres tenían su mirada clavada en la castaña, ya que al estar ésta agachada la falda se le levantaba un poco dejando a la vista sus blancas piernas. Fastidiado había vuelto a mirar a sus compañeros asegurándose de que eso era lo que estaban mirando, y tras confirmar sus sospechas tosió fuertemente dos veces provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él. En ése instante los hombres miraron aquella mirada asesina proveniente del morocho, cosa que bastó para que todos entraran en un estado de pánico y volvieran a mirar hacia adelante intentando ignorar a la castaña.

-Deja eso Tsuna. - Dijo Yamamoto jalando suavemente de la muñeca a su amiga para después hacer que se sentara. - Yo lo hago. - Sonrió para después reunir la goma, sacapuntas y demás cosas que seguían en el piso.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora Kyoko y Hana corrieron hacia Tsuna para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ésta sólo asentía continuamente intentando tranquilizar a sus amigas, justo en el momento en que sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. Nerviosa había volteado para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos verdosos que parecían querer asesinarla, cosa que logró volver a asustarla.

-¿Qué le pasa e ése tipo? - Exclamó Hana fastidiada dispuesta a ir a poner al chico en su lugar.

-No Hana, déjalo así. - La había detenido su castaña amiga.

La siguiente clase había sido de deportes, era volleyball, y a la pobre castaña no dejaban de caerle pelotas directo en el rostro. Reborn la había estado observando en silencio todo el rato, hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era comenzar su trabajo enseñándole las materias de la escuela con sus clases espartanas, activando una bomba por cada respuesta errónea, pero aún no había utilizado su pistola en lo absoluto, y es que quería estrenarla con la aparición del italiano. En cuanto había visto como éste la trataba tan sólo había sonreído divertido, esperando que llegase el momento adecuado para entrar en acción.

Cuando regresaron al salón de clases Tsuna encontró una carta metida entre uno de sus libros, confundida la había tomado entre manos mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie la estaba observando, y se apresuró a abrir el sobre para encontrar una hoja blanca que tenía un mensaje en tinta roja el cual estaba escrito con letras exageradamente grandes ocupando todo el papel, el cual decía.

-Te espero atrás de la escuela en la hora del descanso.

-¿Una carta de desafío? - Había pensado aterrada soltando otro de sus típicos gritos agudos, al momento que sentía deseos de quemar aquél papel.

-Ahhh, ¡Una carta de amor! - Había dicho Kyoko apareciendo de la nada frente a ella.

-¿Ah? - Había exclamado confundida en lo que miraba a Kyoko ladeando la cabeza.

-¿De quién es? - Había dicho en lo que miraba el contenido. - No tiene nombre, ¿Acaso es de un admirador secreto? - Se había preguntado en voz alta.

-¡Es obvio que no es una carta de amor! - Había gritado internamente Tsuna mientras miraba aterrada a su inocente amiga.

Después de eso Kyoko se había pasado el resto del día perdiéndose en su propio mundo, pensando realmente que Tsuna había recibido una carta de amor, incluso se lo había dicho a Hana haciendo que ésta cayera en el juego, y por más que intentaba explicarles que estaban equivocadas, no parecían tener intención de querer escucharla, por lo cual había terminado por resignarse.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada la castaña tenía la clara intención de escapar ya que estaba un segura en un cien por ciento de que quien le había mandado ésa carta era el peli plata, y de ninguna manera quería que ése muchacho la asesinara, ya suficiente tenía con estar en la mira de Hibari Kyoya, quien si la veía armando alboroto, sin duda la mordería hasta la muerte, y tener a dos maniacos asesinos tras su cuello le resultaba aterrador.

Cuando guardó sus cosas, dispuesta a ir a esconderse en el interior de los baños de las chicas, Kyoko y Hana la tomaron cada una por uno de sus codos, llevándola a rastras hacia el patio trasero. Seguramente estaban esperando a que su tímida amiga intentara huir debido a la vergüenza y estaban preparadas para capturarla. Por tanto no estaban prestando atención a los reclamos de la castaña quien pedía piedad, y decía a gritos que iban a matarla si no escapaba rápido. Al llegar a la esquina en donde estaría esperando el misterioso hombre que le había mandado la "carta amorosa", Kyoko y Hana empujaron levemente la espalda de su amiga para que se mostrara y después echaron a correr con risas divertidas.

-Espe... - Tsuna había volteado a ver como sus amigas se daban a la fuga y estuvo dispuesta a seguirlas cuando una voz varonil sonó tras de sí.

-Creí que no vendrías.

Girando rápidamente sobre sus pasos se había topado con aquél peli plata que la había intimidado aquella mañana, justo como lo esperaba. Empezando a sudar frío había dado unos pasos hacia atrás mientras movía las manos frente a ella de manera nerviosa en lo que intentaba tranquilizar al muchacho.

Gokudera tenía clavada su felina mirada en aquella castaña quien temblaba cual gelatina, observando aquellos ojos caramelo había podido apreciar nuevamente ése destello de miedo, al momento que éstos comenzaban a cristalizarse amenazando con empezar a lagrimear si su pánico continuaba aumentando. Eso provocó que él comenzara a dudar por unos instantes, en todo el tiempo de su vida que llevaba de mafioso, se había topado con todo tipo de personas, cobardes, los que querían hacerse de valientes, los que resultaban patéticos, y aquellos que pedían piedad, pero hasta el momento se había mantenido firme y no lograban conmover su corazón, y sin embargo ahí estaba de pie frente a aquella castaña dudando en si continuar con su misión o simplemente regresar a Italia, y es que había algo dentro de ésos enormes y preciosos ojos que lo dejaban al descubierto, nunca en toda su vida se había topado con una mirada tan sincera como aquella.

-Veo que llegaste, Gokudera Hayato. - Había sonado una voz dentro de un árbol del cual salió el tutor demoniaco analizando al italiano.

-¿Eres Reborn? - Preguntó mirando al bebé con patillas. - ¿Es cierto que si la derrotó me convertiré en jefe?

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Tsuna confundida mirando a su tutor en busca de respuestas.

-Él fue enviado por el Nono, si te mata se convertirá en el próximo sucesor a ser el nuevo capo de la familia Vongola.

-¿Ehhh? - Gritó nuevamente de manera aguda. - ¿Entonces eso de que yo era la heredera era una farsa? , ¿Él es de la mafia? - Había comenzado a decir cada vez más aterrada.

-Bueno pelea con él. - Animaba Reborn.

-¡Es imposible que pelee con él, no puedo pelear con alguien de la mafia! - Intentaba defenderse a lo cual el arcobaleno sonreía divertido.

-Si no quieres pelear entonces muere. - Dijo Reborn al momento que el camaleón que llevaba siempre entre manos se transformaba en una bala. - Pelea con tu última voluntad. - Dijo al momento que le disparaba a la muchacha directo en la frente.

El tiempo para la castaña se detuvo por unos instantes, todo su mundo se había ido hacia abajo desde que escuchó la palabra "muere", había observado como aquél bebé le apuntaba con un arma y su sangre se había helado, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse de color azul debido al pánico. Había querido echarse a correr pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, y sólo podía observar como el dedo de su tutor apretaba el gatillo y luego la bala se dirigía a ella para después atravesar su frente provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera de la herida y cayendo al piso en el acto. Se quedó tumbada por tan solo unos instantes para después abrir nuevamente los ojos los cuales ahora estaban en punta al igual que un gato cuando se enojaba, su pupila se había achicado y una enorme llama naranja había nacido saliendo despedida de su frente, después se había levantado soltando un feroz grito al momento que la blusa de su uniforme se rasgaba dejándola solo con una delgada camiseta de tirantes hecha de lana.

-¡Reboooorn! - Había gritado a todo pulmón mirando hacia el cielo para después mirar al peli plata y señalarlo. - ¡Te venceré con mi última voluntad!

El italiano estaba extrañado por el radical cambio de la muchacha pero recuperando rápidamente la compostura había sacado unas cuantas bombas que sostenía entre sus dedos, no sin antes encender uno de sus cigarrillo el cual utilizó para encender las mechas de las bombas y comenzar a lanzárselas a la muchacha quien las esquivaba con facilidad. Fastidiado había duplicado la cantidad de bombas y las había lanzado hacia la castaña quien al ver que la integridad de la escuela estaba en peligro había cambiado de objetivo y se había decidido a apagar el fuego, por lo cual había comenzado a apagar las mechas utilizando sus manos desnudas.

Gokudera estaba sorprendido por lo cual había lanzado nuevamente una doble cantidad de bombas las cuales terminaron siendo extinguidas de la misma manera. Fastidiado había sacado ahora el triple número de bombas intentando con eso acabar con la muchacha, pero al tener demasiadas bombas entre manos, éstas se le habían resbalado de las manos y ahora estaban a sus pies a punto de estallar. Se sentía como estúpido ya que acabaría por auto destruirse, pero tras comprender que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para escapar había empezado a cerrar los ojos resignado. Después de todo estaba arto de su vida de peleas en Italia, estaba arto de sus días de soledad, de su propia debilidad, tal vez era porque estaba en una situación de peligro, pero en tan solo un instante había comprendido que lo único que había querido a lo largo de su vida era a alguien que lo comprendiera, alguien que lo sacara de su soledad y al que pudiera llamar amigo.

-Apagar, apagar, apagar, apagar. - Escuchó la voz de la muchacha demasiado cerca por lo cual abrió una vez más los ojos mirando impresionado como ésta estaba apagando las mechas de fuego de las bombas bajo sus pies. - Apagar, apagar, apagar, apagar.

Cuando la castaña terminó de extinguir el fuego, la llama naranja de su cabeza se había apagado y ahora ella se encontraba quitándose los restos de sudor que habían caído por su frente. Respiraba de manera agitada aliviada por haber podido evitar que alguien saliera lastimado. Extrañada había mirado sus manos, sorprendida porque éstas no le ardieran tras haber agarrado directamente las mechas, pero más sorprendida aún por darse cuenta de que ella había hecho todo eso. Había levantado la mirada buscando a su tutor para pedirle explicaciones cuando el italiano se arrodillo frente a ella pegando su frente en el piso.

-¡Perdóneme por mi insolencia Juudaime! - Había gritado Gokudera haciendo repetidas reverencias de disculpa golpeando su frente contra el piso, para después levantar la mirada y mirar a la castaña. - A decir verdad nunca estuve interesado en convertirme en el décimo, lo único que quería saber era si usted era digna para convertirse en una digna jefa para los Vongola... Pero. - En ése instante los ojos del peli plata se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. - ¡Supero mis expectativas!, ¡Usted es una jefa estupenda!, incluso se preocupó por rescatar a su enemigo, a un insolente como yo que la trato muy mal, ¡Estoy conmovido!, usted es un ángel. - Decía soltando más y más halagos que no hacían más que incomodar a la muchacha. - Por favor permítame servirle como su mano derecha, prometo nunca traicionarla.

-¿Eh?, ¿Eh? - Seguía preguntando aún más confundida en lo que intentaba calmar al oji verde. - Reborn, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-El perdedor se convierte en el subordinado del ganador, ésa es la regla de la familia. - Respondió Reborn ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Así es, por favor pídame lo que quiera Juudaime. - Decía Gokudera aún más emocionado. - No esperé que usted fuera tan benevolente, yo Gokudera Hayato le entregaré mi vida.

-¡Espera! - Gritó aterrada. - ¡Eso es problemático!, ¿No podemos ser solo compañeros de clase normales?

-No le permitiré eso. - Respondió el peli plata cambiando su mirada a una completamente seria mientras su voz volvía a ése tono frío.

-Da tanto miedo que no puedo ni responderle. - Había pensado Tsuna mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Por cierto Dame-Tsuna. - Le llamó Reborn mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos en lo que ella ladeaba la cabeza. - Deberías apurarte y ponerte otra blusa.

Confundida había bajado la mirada observando como sólo tenía ésa delgada camiseta de tirantes que utilizaba como ropa interior, provocando que al momento se formaran nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, y su rostro enrojeciera completamente cual tomate, al momento que soltaba un enorme grito que se escuchó por toda la escuela. Apenada había cerrado los ojos cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras cubría su casi nulo pecho mientras miraba si no había nadie más en los alrededores para después fulminar con la mirada a Reborn quien era el responsable de todo eso.

-Acepte esto por favor, Juudaime. - Dijo Gokudera mientras le daba la chaqueta de su escuela para que ésta se cubriera.

-Gra... Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

-Vaya, así que eres un buen tipo. - Se había escuchado una cuarta voz.

Yamamoto había ido corriendo tras escuchar los gritos de su amiga, él se había topado con una escena bastante comprometedora, y es que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que era normal encontrar a una chica sentada en el piso sin la parte de arriba de su uniforme escolar a punto de echarse a llorar, y al chico nuevo parado frente a ella. Él había estado a punto de abalanzarse hacia el peli plata cuando vio que éste le había ofrecido su chaqueta por lo cual podía suponer que no había sido éste quien le había quitado la blusa en primer lugar.

-¡Yamamoto! - Había gritado Tsuna avergonzándose aún más de que el morocho observara una escena de ése tipo, ¿Cómo es que las cosas de alguna forma siempre terminaban igual?

-¿Qué te sucedió? - Había preguntado dispuesto a matar al tipo que le había hecho eso, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Mi ropa se jaló con una rama suelta y se rompió. - Mintió torpemente intentando cubrir lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, lo cual sonaba mucho más surrealista que la mentira. - Gokudera-kun vino y me ayudó.

-¡Oh!, ya veo, ya veo. - Decía el siempre sonriente Yamamoto. - Y yo que pensé que eras un mal tipo. - Seguía diciendo mientras rodeaba los hombros del peli plata y la castaña.

-¡Oye, no te pongas tan confiaducho con la décima! - Había gritado fastidiado mientras comenzaba a gruñir por lo bajo.

-¿Décima? - Había preguntado el morocho confundido mientras miraba a su amiga quien parecía aterrada.

-Somos de la mafia. - Había dicho Reborn quien miraba de frente por vez primera a Yamamoto.

-¿Mafia? - Había repetido confundido - ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Un juego de rol?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Gritó Gokudera aún más fastidiado.

En eso unos chicos habían aparecido por el lugar, y tras ver a la castaña se habían acercado intentando ligarla. A lo cual tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto habían respondido como era de esperarse, golpeando a los individuos. Tsuna se había tomado la cabeza al momento que se jalaba sus castaños cabellos al momento que miraba hacia todos lados buscando que no se encontrara por la zona el prefecto demoniaco, porque si no se encargaría de asesinarlos ahí mismo. Al mismo tiempo le pedía ayuda a su tutor pero éste aún tenía ésa sonrisa ladina en su rostro demostrando que se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

-Tienes dos guardianes muy confiables Tsuna. - Había dicho Reborn. - Bien hecho, Gokudera se unió a tu familia gracias a tu buen trabajo.

-¿Familia?, ¡Ya te dije que no me uniré a la mafia! - Gritó aún más fastidiada en lo que el bebé se retiraba del lugar satisfecho por haber realizado su trabajo de manera adecuada. Definitivamente aún le faltaba mucho camino para recorrer a su Dame-Alumna, pero con el corto tiempo que llevaba en Japón, las cosas prometían ser interesantes.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Mika99: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad no tenía intención de escribir un femTsuna, pero tras leer un One-shot me inspiré y me dije a mí misma, ¿Por qué no?, nunca había escrito una historia sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn, los únicos dos que tengo (que aún no están terminados) son sobre One Piece, pero bueno, al final me ha gustado el proyecto y me alaga que pienses que es una historia original.**

 **serenity-princess c: Yo también amo los fem Tsuna, no suelen haber muchos fanfics sobre eso así que pienso que es algo así como mi deber hacer más historias de éste tipo. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir, la verdad es que hago lo que puedo para que sea de su agrado, a decir verdad las cosas siempre me salen de manera improvisada. Aún estoy ideando algunas ideas para ir desarrollando la historia, pero ya veré como me va quedando. En la historia junte a Gokudera con Tsuna porque se me hace extremadamente tierna la manera de ser de Hayato, es muy amable y adorable con Tsuna, así que de ahí me llegó la idea.**

 **Walker Yuu: Jajaja, yo pienso exactamente igual, me robaría a Tsuna si pudiera... Que bien sería demasiado fácil robarme a Tsuna si estuviera completamente sola... El problema sería al momento de tener que enfrentarme a sus guardianes enfurecidos, ¡Eso sí me daría miedo!, a decir verdad yo no esperaba que me saliera un harem inverso, mi idea principal era hacer un Gokudera por Tsu-chan, pero al pensar en cómo sería la personalidad de Tsuna en mujer (según yo), pensé que sería imposible que alguien no la amara, así que al final tenía un montón de seguidores y termino de ésa manera. Lo que dices de Gokudera... Mmm realmente no será tan complicado, aciertas diciendo que al principio será simple respeto, pero en el interior de Hayato se siente atraído hacia Tsu-chan desde el principio, pero la verdadera pregunta es. ¿Cómo se dará cuenta de que lo que siente por ella no es simple respeto?, jeje.. PD:Me di cuenta de que te gusta agregar posdatas. xD**

 **Victoria Chacin618: ¡Qué bueno que te gusto!, me alegra mucho, y espero actualizar continuamente, aunque no prometo nada ya que no es la única historia que escribo.**

 **PczZitoO: Podría jurar que cuando leí tú comentario me puse roja como tomate. No pensé que fuera a gustarte tanto, y sobre todo me hizo muy feliz que te gustara mi historia ya que la comencé porque me había gustado mucho tu One-shot, a decir verdad me fascinó tu manera de redactar, y quedé completamente encantada, entonces cuando vi que alguien a quien considero una de mis escritoras favoritas, le gustó algo que escribí fue.. ¡Fue simplemente hermoso! TT-TT A Tsuna no quise hacerla tan.. como decirlo, excluída como en la serie, porque pensé que si Tsuna fuera chica, sería adorado por todos los chicos al ser increíblemente adorable. Más bien aquí, por quien suele ser ignorada es por las chicas quienes suelen ser en su mayoría unas arpías celosas.**

 **America: Ten por seguro que escupirás arco-iris, éste fanfic en especial siento que es increíblemente empalagoso, incluso creo que van a terminar con diabétes por tanta ternura. xD Que bueno que te guste la pareja, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer que Gokudera se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos... Aunque creo que se tardará un poco en adivinar que lo que siente es atracción en lugar de pura admiración.**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno... Aquí está el fanfic que prácticamente me obligaste a subir aún cuando tenía pensado esperar un poco más... TT-TT ¿Vez lo que haces?, ahora tengo que esforzarme por publicar 3 fanfics a la vez, y sigo sufriendo porque no puedo terminar el capítulo extremadamente largo de Mugiwara Boys... Bueno, en todo caso ya me las arreglaré. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**


	3. Interés

**Aquí de nuevo, actualizando otro capítulo de éste curioso fic sobre nuestra hermosa Tsuna-chan. A decir verdad ya tenía poco más de la mitad escrito pero no me había llegado la inspiración para terminar el capítulo hasta hoy. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y deseo con todas mis ganas no haber cometido demasiadas fallas ortográficas al estar escribiendo ésto de madrugada y andarme muriendo de sueño, (Como de costumbre).**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Interés.**

Una fuerte explosión se había escuchado saliendo de la habitación de cierta castaña quien hasta hace tan solo un momento se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero que gracias a su tutor espartano ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso con el cabello desordenado cubierta totalmente de alguna clase de polvo grisáceo. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente tras aquella explosión, no tenía ganas de levantarse, y sin embargo había levantado la mirada solo para observar su ahora destrozada habitación. Frunciendo un poco el ceño había comenzado a buscar con la mirada al responsable de aquél desastre mientras que en sus enormes ojos caramelo comenzaban a acumularse lágrimas por el dolor que aún sentía palpable.

-No llores Dame-Tsuna. - Había dicho Reborn propinándole otra de sus típicas patadas en la mejilla, lo cual provocó que la pobre chica saliera volando.

-¡Reborn! - Había gritado mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. - ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, ¿No sabes tratar a una chica?

-Cállate. - Había dicho con un hilo de voz cortante que le heló la sangre a la muchacha mientras le apuntaba con su arma. - Yo soy un hitman, Nono me mandó para entrenarte y eso es lo que haré, no creas que seré blando contigo solo porque eres una mujer.

-¡Hieeeeeeeee! - Había vuelto a gritar mientras se ponía de pie y se encerraba en el baño para alistarse e ir a la escuela.

Mientras tanto Nana se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su hija y el tutor de éste, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y como todos los días, ignoraba olímpicamente las explosiones que se escuchaban desde el cuarto de su hija. Tranquila tarareaba una canción cuando el timbre sonó por lo que tras lavarse las manos, se había dirigido a la entrada abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un muchacho bastante apuesto de un peculiar cabello platinado.

-Oh vaya. - Había exclamado con voz tranquila mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla. - ¿Quién eres?

-¡Buenos días, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato! - Había gritado mientras se inclinaba ante la madre de la décima, se encontraba nervioso, tal vez demasiado. - Vine a recoger a la décima.

-¿Décima? - Había preguntado confundida mientras ladeaba la cabeza. - ¿Hablas de Tsu-chan?

El peliplata había asentido con la cabeza por lo cual Nana había sonreído y se había hecho a un lado dejándolo pasar. Curiosa analizaba con la mirada al muchacho, y es que hasta el momento el único chico que solía venir a verla era Yamamoto Takeshi. Nana había pensado que su hija no tenía algún otro amigo varón aparte de él, pero ahora de pronto se había presentado ése atractivo muchacho demostrándole que se encontraba equivocada.

-Vamos, pasa, pasa. - Decía con aquella voz angelical para después preguntar. - ¿Ya desayunaste?, Si gustas puedes acompañarnos.

-Eh... No. - Al momento el muchacho se había puesto totalmente rojo, ya que al vivir solo no tenía precisamente una dieta muy balanceada, pero no quería causarle molestias a la madre de su jefa. - No se moleste... Yo...

Nana había ignorado las palabras del peliplata al notar que éste no había desayunado y había colocado un plato, vaso y palillos extra para el muchacho quien había querido protestar pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de la mujer no pudo más que guardar silencio. No paso demasiado tiempo en que la castaña llegó al piso de abajo rodando por las escaleras gracias a Reborn. Al instante Gokudera se había levantando corriendo para socorrer a la décima y ayudarla a levantarse.

-No deberías mimarla demasiado, Gokudera Hayato. - Había dicho Reborn quien tenía los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

-¡Reborn-san! - Había gritado al verlo mientras sostenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos. - No debería ser tan malo con la Juudaime.

El arcobaleno tan solo había sonreído divertido mientras se dirigía a la cocina y le restaba importancia a los pedidos del mafioso. Reborn estaba bastante entretenido, ya que cuando había llegado a Japón y había visto a quien sería su alumna, en un principio había pensado que sería un caso perdido, no había visto aptitudes en ella, pero en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Namimori, por lo menos había encontrado una aptitud muy importante que tenía la muchacha, y era probablemente lo más importante que debía de tener un atributo cielo. Aquella armonía que invitaba a los demás a acercarse, la prueba estaba en que la muchacha sin saberlo atraía a personas hacia su círculo.

Sin más se habían sentado en la mesa a desayunar, Tsuna estaba un poco nerviosa, puesto que apenas había conocido al peli plata, y el día anterior quería matarla. No entendía del todo el repentino cambio de humor del chico, ni porqué ahora la trataba de ésa manera, idolatrándola. En primer lugar, nunca nadie la había idolatrado. Ella era Dame-Tsuna, después de todo, ¿Quíen podría admirar algo de ella?, incluso aquél bebé que se había auto proclamado su tutor se lo repetía una y otra vez, recordándole lo inútil que era.

Tsuna no tenía confianza en sí misma y las repentinas atenciones del muchacho le resultaban excesivamente raras. Hasta el momento el único muchacho al que era realmente cercana era Yamamoto, solo con él se había sentido a gusto, y eso era tal vez por la naturaleza tranquila del moreno. Yamamoto era un chico paciente, agradable y siempre le sonreía, nunca le había reprochado nada, ni la había criticado por su torpeza natural, es por eso que a ella le gustaba Yamamoto. Estando cerca de él se sentía cómoda, podía hablar de lo que fuera y sabía que él jamás se burlaría, podían bromear y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

-Juudaime... ¡Juudaime! - Gokudera había estado llamando de manera insistente a su ahora jefa puesto que ésta se había perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos y en algún momento había dejado de comer. - ¿Se siente bien?, ¿Le duele algo? - Preocupado había comenzado a inspeccionar a la muchacha en lo que ésta parpadeaba varias veces tratando de regresar a la realidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Gokudera-kun?

El peli plata había pegado su frente con el de la chica para asegurarse de que ésta no estuviera resfriada, y la repentina cercanía había terminado por desconcertarla. Aún sin regresar completamente a la realidad, había intentado analizar las posibles posibilidades por las que ahora tenía a Gokudera tan cerca de su rostro, pero su cerebro no parecía querer procesar la información. En consecuencia de su asombro su rostro había enrojecido igual que un tomate, al no estar acostumbrada a la cercanía del género contrario y había soltado un agudo grito mientras se hacía para atrás tirando la silla en el proceso y cayendo de lleno al piso.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué... ¿Qué... - Trataba de formular una pregunta pero debido a su nerviosismo no podía hablar bien.

Gokudera había parpadeado un par de veces confundido mientras analizaba la reacción de la castaña, ya que debido a su preocupación exagerada había terminado por realizar el método que su madre había realizado en una ocasión cuando él se resfrió. Al percatarse de ello sus mejillas también se habían coloreado un poco pero no tanto como la castaña, y sin pensarlo demasiado se había sentado sobre sus piernas en posición de ***seiza** y había comenzado a hacer reverencias exageradas, pegando su cabeza contra el piso en cada una.

-Lo lamento Juudaime, ¡Perdone mi insolencia!, no volverá a ocurrir. - Decía tremendamente avergonzado mientras la chica lo miraba un tanto asustada.

-Go... ¡Gokudera-kun! - Había gritado provocando que el chico volteara a verla, éste tenía la frente enrojecida debido a los golpes que se había dado solo. - No hace falta que te disculpes... No es para tanto. - Decía sonriendo un tanto nerviosa de que éste siguiera dañándose pero el peli plata no le había hecho caso al notar su expresión forzada y había seguido disculpándose de igual manera.

En ése momento el timbre volvió a sonar por lo cual Tsuna aprovechó el momento para salir de la cocina y atender. Abriendo la puerta se había encontrado con un Yamamoto sonriente levantando la mano para saludarla, eso había provocado que el rubor en su rostro regresara y por un momento se había quedado paralizada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Tras de ella Gokudera se había encargado de seguirla, y ahora se encontraba a su lado observando al morocho.

-Yo, Gokudera. - Había saludado sin borrar su sonrisa. - ¿Tú también viniste?

-¿Quién eres tú? - Había preguntado el mafioso olvidando por completo todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con su jefa.

-No seas así, Gokudera. - Había dicho éste rodeando con su brazo izquierdo el hombro de Gokudera y con el otro el de su amiga. - Soy Yamamoto, llevémonos bien.

-¡No toques a la décima! - Había comenzado a reclamar mientras el morocho lo ignoraba.

Después de aquella corta discusión los tres habían salido de casa rumbo a la escuela. Tsuna iba en medio de ambos chicos, cosa que la hacía sentir segura y al mismo tiempo mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era, ya que tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto eran bastante altos. Desde la perspectiva de las demás personas, probablemente parecería que ambos chicos eran los guarda espaldas de la muchacha, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que la castaña debía tener constante vigilancia debido a su naturaleza adorable, la cual llamaba a gritos a los pervertidos.

Tsuna estaba metida en sus pensamientos, y es que de verdad no quería llegar tarde, ya que el día anterior había logrado fastidiar al prefecto demoniaco, todo por culpa de su tutor espartano. Todo había sido por culpa de ésa extraña bala que le había disparado el hitman número uno de todo el mundo. Reborn le había explicado después que lo que le había disparado en la frente no era una bala común y corriente, sino que se llamaba "bala de la última voluntad", y que al momento de lanzarla a una persona ésta recordaba aquello que no pudo realizar en vida, por tanto regresaba a la vida con el único propósito de cumplir aquello que no había podido hacer antes de morir, como consecuencia a eso el cuerpo del individuo al cual se le había disparado se volvía completamente resistente ya que ésta activaba las capacidades innatas del portador. En realidad le había explicado muchas cosas sobre los aparatos especiales sobre la familia Vongola, pero no había entendido demasiado, y lo único que le preocupaba era averiguar por qué demonios, su pobre blusa se había desgarrado. A causa de eso no había tardado prácticamente nada de tiempo antes de que Hibari se topara con aquella bochornosa situación.

 **Flash Back.**

Había salido del modo "Última voluntad" y había aparecido Yamamoto, éste y Gokudera habían comenzado a platicar. Yamamoto de pronto trataba al peli plata como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida, cosa que no podía entender, pero bueno... Era Yamamoto, y él se llevaba bien con todos. Habían estado hablando un poco sobre la mafia y se notaba que el beisbolista no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Al final el morocho había llegado a la extraña conclusión de que estaban hablando sobre un juego de rol, y ella no podía entender como es que funcionaba la extraña mentalidad de su amigo.

Después se habían acercado a ella unos alumnos de tercer grado, éstos habían empezado a burlarse de ella por utilizar aún una camisa de lana como ropa interior, a lo que ella había vuelto a sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza. Después habían querido quitarle la chaqueta que Gokudera le había dado para cubrirse, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera soltar un grito, Yamamoto ya había golpeado a uno con su bate y Gokudera había lanzado bombas hacia el otro. Al final habían acabado ambos chicos tirados en el piso, golpeados y chamuscados, cosa que le había ocasionado un escalofrío solo de ver. Justo estaba por tranquilizar a los chicos cuando la voz fría de un tercer hombre se escuchó provocando que la chica se congelara por unos instantes.

-Herbívoros, ¿Por qué están armando tanto alboroto?

-¡Hieeee, Hibari-san, espere por favor! - Había gritado Tsuna al momento que la chaqueta resbalaba de sus hombros dejando ver la condición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Mmm? - Había exclamado al momento que veía aquella camisa que cubría a la muchacha, la chaqueta no había resbalado por completo, sino que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su casi nulo pecho, ésta era bastante delgada podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia. - Herbívora. - Había dicho al momento que su voz se congelaba provocando un nuevo terror en la chica, Hibari había fruncido el ceño y había sacado sus tonfas en un movimiento rápido mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-No... Espera, Hibari-san

Yamamoto había querido justificar la escena pero no había podido ni siquiera mencionar palabra cuando el pelinegro se había lanzado sobre él golpeando la barbilla del moreno noqueándolo al instante. Después se había abalanzado sobre Gokudera quien había saltado hacia atrás al momento que sacaba unas seis bombas las encendía con su cigarrillo y se las lanzaba a la persona que repentinamente lo estaba atacando. Hibari había dado un golpe al aire en dirección a las bombas tan fuerte que la presión de aire terminó por apagar las municiones, y después miró aún más fastidiado al nuevo alumno.

-Por intentar dañar las instalaciones de la escuela... Te morderé hasta la muerte. - Hibari desapareció ante la mirada del peliplata y cuando éste menos se lo esperó el oji gris ya se encontraba tras su espalda y le había soltado otro golpe en la nuca provocando que cayera desmayado junto al cuerpo de Yamamoto.

El prefecto demoníaco tras haber cumplido con su labor había girado nuevamente sus pasos en dirección a la castaña quien no había podido reprimir un nuevo grito de pánico. Hibari había comenzado a caminar en su dirección por lo que ésta había comenzado a temblar levemente, Reborn tan solo había observado la escena de batalla de lo más entretenido y no había querido meter mano aún. Al final el prefecto había pasado al lado de la castaña ignorándola por completo y se había dirigido a la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ella se había colocado bien la chaqueta de Gokudera abotonándola. Como era de esperarse ésta le quedaba increíblemente enorme, inclusive podría pasar por ser su pijama. Después había intentado llevar a Yamamoto y a Gokudera a la enfermería, mientras Reborn la seguía mirando divertido. Ella le había pedido ayuda puesto que no podía cargar con el cuerpo de sus amigos pero el arcobaleno tan solo se había recostado en una hamaca improvisada entre dos árboles y se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Al final no había logrado llevarlos a enfermería pero había terminado por arrastrarlos hasta una zona pastosa bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Hana y Kyoko la habían ido a buscar para que ésta les contara como había ido la "confesión de amor", pero al ver a los chicos inconscientes, éstas habían ido a enfermería para traer un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hana y Kyoko habían sido quienes revisaron a los chicos ya que Tsuna no sabía nada al respecto y lo único que pudo hacer por ellos fue quedarse a su lado hasta que éstos recobraran la consciencia. No había resultado nada grave, tan solo habían perdido el conocimiento.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Yamamoto tenía un pequeño moretón en la barbilla debido al golpe que había recibido por parte del prefecto, pero fuera de eso todo parecía estar completamente normal. Tsuna aún no comprendía porqué Hibari se había enojado tanto, ni mucho menos entendía porque había sido ella la única ignorada. Bueno, admitía que nunca había visto al prefecto lastimar a una mujer, suponía que eso debía de estar entre la lista de cosas que estaban prohibidas para Hibari Kyoya, pero aún cuando era consciente de eso, no podía evitar sentir cierto grado de pánico al verlo, y es que ése hombre era sencillamente aterrador.

Había algo que no le agradaba a la castaña, y eso era que desde que había ocurrido el incidente con Hibari, a Reborn no se le había borrado aquella sonrisa socarrona del rostro. Definitivamente ése bebé demoníaco estaba planeando algo, y ella quería averiguar qué. La única razón por la que no se atrevía a preguntarle al bebé sobre su repentino buen humor, era porque tenía pavor a que éste quisiera volver a dispararle con alguna de ésas balas extrañas.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela Namimori, se encontraban reunido una considerable cantidad de personas dentro del salón de juntas. Había mesas apiladas una al lado de otro formando un rectángulo perfecto. A las personas presentes se les había repartido una fotocopia en la cuál venía la asignación de las aulas para los comités del segundo semestre. Hibari Kyoya se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares de la habitación al lado de la ventana, éste se encontraba mirando despreocupadamente hacia el exterior observando a los alumnos que entraban por la puerta principal.

Entre la multitud había podido distinguir una cabellera castaña y de inmediato había sabido a quién le pertenecía. Era extraño que él estuviera pendiente de alguien más aparte de él mismo, pero había algo en ésa herbívora que le traía diversión. Ella había comenzado a destacar desde que llegaba tarde casi a diario, también por lo bajas que eran sus calificaciones, entre muchos otros defectos que eran para morirse de risa, sin duda una completa herbívora buena para nada. Aún así no entendía porque se divertía tanto perturbando a la muchacha, solía lanzar su típica amenaza contra ella, y ésta siempre salía corriendo despavorida, y para Hibari que era un completo niño sádico, resultaba de lo más entretenido ver las expresiones de pánico total marcada en el rostro de la herbívora, por eso de vez en cuando se encontraba observándola, buscando que ésta cometiera cualquier mínima falla para ir a ponerla en su lugar.

Sin darse cuenta el prefecto demoniaco había soltado una leve, y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero ésta se había borrado de inmediato cuando escuchó a una chica quejarse porque el cuarto de recepción sería utilizado por uno de los comités. Ése comité era nada más ni nada menos que el comité de disciplina, y él no toleraría a alguien que quisiera ponerse en contra de él. Afilando la mirada, se había encargado de fulminar a la muchacha que se atrevía a quejarse, la cual ante la amenaza silenciosa del prefecto demoniaco se había tensado y no había tardado ni siquiera un segundo en disculparse asegurando que no había ningún problema.

Sin más había indicado que continuaran con la reunión, ya que no quería distraerse con nada en ése momento, y sin embargo allí se encontraba el grupo atolondrado de los del club de plantación de árboles iniciando una disputa sobre quién debería de ser el que utilizara el cuarto de recepción, y no conforme con eso habían dicho que el comité disciplinario tenía favoritismo y que estaban en contra de ello, y al ir en contra del comité disciplinario, estaban en contra de las normas de la escuela, lo cual los hacía enemigo de su querida Namimori, por tanto eran enemigos de Hibari. En ésa escuela Hibari era quien tenía la última palabra, lo que él decía era ley, ni siquiera el mismísimo director se ponía en su contra, y ahora se encontraba un montón de nerds hablando al mismo tiempo, quejándose por una trivialidad patética.

En el pasillo se encontraban los demás miembros del comité disciplinario quienes escuchaban atentamente todo lo relacionado a la conferencia, por lo cual Hibari no tendría siquiera que mover un dedo, ya que en cuanto éstos estuvieran solos, sus lacayos se encargarían de darles una lección para que nunca volvieran a ponerse en su contra. Sabiendo eso el oji gris había regresado su mirada hacia el patio pero aquella espesa cabellera castaña había desaparecido de su vista, cosa que lo había fastidiado demasiado.

-Pensándolo mejor... Lo haré yo mismo. - Susurro para sí mismo deseando sacar sus tonfas en ése mismo instante pero conteniéndose.

Reborn había estado en el techo de un edificio cercano observando la actividad en la escuela con león transformado en binoculares. Desde el día anterior había fijado su afilada mirada en su próximo objetivo, el cual llevaba el nombre de Hibari Kyoya. Había investigado ya el historial del prefecto y sabía que amaba a su escuela más que a nada en el mundo, y aunque no entendía del todo su fanatismo por Namimori, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que el muchacho era talentoso y que había nacido con la habilidad para ser un hitman de primera, era un mocoso increíblemente poderoso y había podido apreciarlo en ésos segundos que peleó contra Yamamoto y Gokudera.

El hitman había estado observando al oji gris todo el tiempo, había salido de la casa antes sin que su Dame-Alumna se enterara y se había dirigido directamente a una posición en la cual pudiera observar al prefecto, llegando en el momento exacto para captar como éste clavaba la mirada en su alumna, cosa que le había ocasionado aún más risa. ¿Qué tenía ésa mocosa que precisamente llamaba la atención de todos los chicos que él consideraba dignos para ser guardianes?, cada vez le estaba gustando más entrenar a ése cielo, sin duda sería una estupenda jefa con todos comiendo de la palma de su mano si él lograba entrenarla de la manera adecuada, y vaya que lo haría o dejaría de llamarse Reborn.

La reunión había terminado y el arcobaleno ahora observaba como Hibari Kyoya ordenaba a sus subordinados quedarse atrás mientras él apaleaba a los que se atrevieron a ofenderlo. Analizando al vice-presidente de cerca, éste parecía bastante impresionado de que el oji gris hubiera decidido pelear por cuenta propia contra un montón de debiluchos. Si no mal recordaba el nombre de ése individuo era Kusakabe Tetsuya, y era quien mejor entendía a Hibari, o por lo menos eso era lo que todos pensaban, ya que éste ni siquiera podía darse cuenta del interés del presidente por la castaña.

En la hora de la comida el arcobaleno había esperado a que los integrantes del comité de disciplina dejaran su posición para ir por su dame-alumna y los guardianes de ésta. Sin más los había dirigido al interior del cuarto asignado al comité de disciplina. Les había mentido diciendo que a partir de ése momento ésa seria su base, en donde tratarían todos los asuntos de Vongola, a lo cual hubo diferentes reacciones; Tsuna estaba aterrada, Gokudera parecía excitado, y Yamamoto tan solo sonreía siguiendo la corriente de aquél entretenido "juego de rol", mientras tanto Reborn... Bueno, él tan solo esperaba ansioso el momento en que regresaran los lacayos del prefecto.

En todo caso Tsuna estorbaba por el momento, por lo cuál había transformado a león en una pistola, y había disparado de manera amaestrada sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta atinando un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello de la castaña ocasionando que ésta comenzara a sentirse mareada, para después caer desmayada siendo atrapada exitosamente por sus guardianes quienes no dejaron que ésta se golpeara de lleno contra el piso. El tranquilizante no era fuerte, no tardaría en despertar pero le daría a Reborn el tiempo que necesitaba para que su plan se efectuara de manera correcta.

Al instante Gokudera había comenzado a correr en círculos al momento que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas preocupado por el bienestar de su jefa, Yamamoto quería tranquilizarlo pero el peliplata había entrado en un ataque de histeria, cosa que había comenzado a fastidiar al arcobaleno.

-Recuéstenla en el sillón. - Había sugerido el bebé ensanchando aún más su sonrisa después de haber pateado a Gokudera en el estómago para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Tsuna? - Había preguntado Yamamoto mucho más tranquilo que el otro.

-Supongo que se desmayó por falta de nutrientes, sólo mira cuan delgada está, una buena alimentación es la base de la salud. - Había mentido nuevamente.

-¡Eso es inaceptable! - Había gritado Gokudera recuperándose de la patada. - La Juudaime tiene que alimentarse bien, no puedo permitir que se enferme.

Gokudera se había levantado de su lugar y había salido corriendo de la habitación a una velocidad impresionando dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí, y como si nunca se hubiera marchado había regresado al instante con un montonal de libros en los brazos. Después los había colocado todos en la mesita de madera que había dentro de la habitación, se había colocado unos lentes, y sin más había comenzado a leer libro por libro a una velocidad envidiable. Yamamoto se había asomado sobre el hombro de su compañero curioso por lo que había traído, encontrándose con un montón de libros sobre cocina y muchos otros que hablaban sobre nutrición.

-¿Conseguiste todo eso tan rápido? - Había exclamado impresionado.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera contestar la puerta de la habitación se había abierto de manera brusca dejando ver a un montón de extraños individuos que tenían el cabello arreglado en un extraño y cómico copete.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - Había preguntado Kusakabe fastidiado.

-Más bien, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Había atacado Gokudera. - Ésta es nuestra base ahora.

-¿Base? - Había preguntado Kusakabe confundido.

Más rápido de lo que el vice-presidente hubiera podido reaccionar, los demás integrantes del comité disciplinario se habían abalanzado a atacar a los invasores sin que éste pudiera detenerlos. La razón por la que Kusakabe había sido seleccionado por Kyoya como el vice-presidente es porque éste tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y entendía los ideales de éste. Por ésa razón no se lanzaba de inmediato a los golpes, sino que antes intentaba pedir explicaciones, pero ése montón de idiotas se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos y siempre intentaban atacar a cualquiera que según ellos hubiera roto las reglas.

Había querido regañarlos por tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero nuevamente no había tenido tiempo para hablar puesto que éstos ya se encontraban tirados en el piso completamente derrotados, y si bien aún quería tener una correcta plática, el hecho de que éstos hubieran atacado a miembros del comité disciplinario era suficiente razón para que él los castigara, ya que de lo contrario quien se encargaría de molerlo a golpes sería Hibari, y eso definitivamente no sería para nada lindo.

* * *

Hibari había estado golpeando a un montón de herbívoros, había estado rondando por los pasillos asegurando el área. Caminando siempre derecho había salido en busca de cualquier persona que se atreviera a siquiera respirar cerca de él para amenazarlo a muerte con la mirada, y pobre de aquél que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer cualquier mínima travesura, ya que no se encontraba con el humor suficiente como para amenazarlos siquiera, sino que se iba de lleno a los golpes. Se encontraba bastante irritado, y aún cuando había golpeado a ése grupo de idiotas que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo, no se había sentido completamente satisfecho, por lo cual había empezado a rondar los alrededores de la escuela buscando saciar su estrés.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado por lo cuál él vigilaba que todos los alumnos regresaran a su salón de clases. Mirando en los alrededores buscaba a sus lacayos quienes supuestamente deberían de estarlo ayudando pero desde hace ya un rato les había perdido el rastro, cosa que lo fastidiaba aún más, sin embargo no iría a buscarlos ya que primero estaba su deber.

Cuando los pasillos se vaciaron por completo el había regresado sobre sus pasos perdiéndose momentáneamente dentro de sus pensamientos. Intentaba llegar a una conclusión razonable sobre su repentino cambio de humor... Bueno era cierto que era un chico temperamental, eso lo había sabido desde siempre, ya que desde que estaba en el kinder había sido un niño con un fuerte sentido de la justicia que castigaba a cualquiera que irrumpiera con las reglas, cosa por la cual su madre lo había reprendido en incontables ocasiones. Lo que más le molestaba era estar consciente de que su repentino cambio de humor había estado relacionado con que lo distrajeran de observar a aquella herbívora.

¿Por qué con ésa buena para nada que se tropezaba con sus propios pies?

Había comenzado a detestar el momento en que había comenzado a disfrutar perturbando a la muchacha, ya que ella no parecía tener ni siquiera una pizca de brillantez en aquél pequeño y débil cuerpo. El mundo estaba regido por la regla del más fuerte. Aquellos con poder estaban destinados a triunfar sobre los más débiles, eso era la ley de la naturaleza, y sin embargo ahí se encontraba él observando de vez en cuando a una herbívora, y no cualquier herbívora, sino la más débil de todo el clan, aquella que cada que lo veía comenzaba a tartamudear como si nunca hubiera aprendido a hablar correctamente el japonés, aquella que se ponía a temblar cual gelatina por cualquier mínima amenaza y quien era torpe hasta para huir.

Doblando la esquina había caminado atravesando unos tres salones antes de ingresar a uno en especifico en el cual se encontró a todos sus subordinados tirados en el piso, mientras que parados en el centro de todo ése desastre se encontraban aquellos individuos que habían sido golpeados el día anterior bajo sus tonfas por haber estado perturbando a la misma castaña que en ése momento tenía a sus pensamientos hechos un lío.

El peli plata no había tardado ningún segundo en atacarlo, él buscaba venganza por su anterior derrota y nuevamente había intentado lanzarle aquellas fastidiosas bombas las cuales detestaba por ser extremadamente destructivas, ya que éstas podrían dañar a su querida Namimori. No había tardado en atinarle un golpe al Italiano en el costado derecho al momento que detenía el ataque de cierto morocho quien había intentado inútilmente de golpearlo con un bate de béisbol. Debía de admitir que esos dos no eran precisamente débiles, pero contra él no tenían oportunidad alguna, y él se encargaría de enseñarles una buena lección para que dejaran de causar problemas.

Acabando con su trabajo igual de rápido que el día anterior había dejado a los dos inconscientes y tirados en el piso. Había soltado un suspiro cansado y fastidiado por tener que ser él quien limpiara ahora el desastre y había mirado nuevamente a sus oponentes derrotados comenzando a sentir la ira creciendo nuevamente en su pecho al recordar a la castaña semi-desnuda al lado de ésos dos.

Había levantado a Yamamoto y Gokudera del cuello de sus camisas y los había cargado sin esfuerzo alguno colocándolos en la orilla de una de las ventanas dispuesto a tirarlos, pero solo se había detenido momentáneamente al escuchar un nuevo ruido a sus espaldas, el cual le había obligado a voltear. Había endurecido la mirada dispuesto a asesinar a quien sea que quisiera seguir colmando su paciencia, sin embargo se había tranquilizado en gran medida al notar como cierta castaña a la cual no había notado hasta el momento se encontraba retorciéndose en el sillón dispuesta a despertar de la siesta que había estado tomando.

Curioso había ladeado la cabeza observando como la chica se quejaba por lo bajo a la vez que sus párpados comenzaban a temblar indicando que abriría los ojos en cualquier momento. Él se encontraba atento a cada una de las reacciones de la muchacha perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos rasgos finos y aniñados.

-D... ¿Dónde estoy? - Había preguntado Tsuna despertando lentamente a la vez que se levantaba con lentitud tallándose los ojos al momento que soltaba un enorme bostezo dándole a Hibari una vista majestuosa. - Hi... ¿Hibari-san? - Había preguntado aún adormilada. - ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! - Había gritado ésa vez totalmente aterrada al ver como el prefecto estaba por tirar a sus amigos por la ventana. - ¡No lo haga!

-Intenta detenerme si puedes. - Había respondido Hibari quien ya se había dejado caer nuevamente en ése juego suyo en el cual fastidiaba a la castaña.

El prefecto se había volteado nuevamente dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella despertara, mientras que Tsuna hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantarse del sillón sin tropezarse.

La décima Vongola había visto el tiempo detenerse frente a sus ojos, con el corazón palpitando desbocado observaba como Hibari estaba a punto de lanzar a sus amigos por la ventana sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Había querido lanzar otro de sus típicos gritos de pánico pero en eso había empezado a sentir un molesto ardor en la frente que la había golpeado con tal fuerza que la había tirado al piso. Confundida había mirado por última vez hacia su derecha observando al bebé espartano sonriendo de lado con una pistola entre sus manos. Al momento comenzó a sentir mucha frustración por tener que morir sin haber podido salvar a sus amigos y pensó que si tuviera un último deseo ése sería el de ayudarlos.

-¡Rebooooorn! - Había gritado la muchacha levantándose del piso con los ojos afilados como gato de la misma manera en que sucedió la ocasión pasada. Su blusa había vuelto de romperse dejándola nuevamente con tan solo ésa delgada camisa de tirantes. - ¡Salvaré a mis amigos con mi última voluntad! - Gritó aventándole una sandalia en la cabeza al prefecto demoniaco.

Hibari había volteado tremendamente confundido al sentir un golpe en su nuca y escuchar a la castaña gritar como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Había estado a nada de insultarla pero tuvo que contener la respiración por unos instantes al observar que ésta tenía puesto solamente su falda escolar y una camisa de tirantes, cosa que había provocado que su mente se bloqueara por unos instantes no notando el momento en que había soltado a los chicos, ni tampoco el momento en que la muchacha había corrido a agarrarlos por el cuello de la camisa evitando que éstos cayeran utilizando tan solo la fuerza de sus brazos.

Ahora sí que el prefecto no entendía absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo era posible que ésa herbívora estuviera cargando a dos hombres con ésos brazos increíblemente delgados y débiles?

Aún más confundido había observado la extraña llama que había estado saliendo de la frente de la muchacha desde hace ya un rato y se había acercado unos cuantos pasos hacia ella para hacer que soltara a los chicos ya que no quería que ella corriera con el mismo destino al intentar levantarlos, sin embargo su mente se había bloqueado nuevamente ya que al estar más cerca de la muchacha había notado como aquella camisa, además de delgada era bastante guanga, por lo cual se notaba un poco de su casi nulo pecho y dejaba al descubierto una cantidad considerable de piel. Estaba de más mencionar que debido a la posición en que la castaña se encontraba, le daba una imagen completamente sensual a Hibari quien no había podido reaccionar hasta sentir una mirada asesina posarse sobre su persona.

-Es suficiente. - Había hablado un extraño bebé con patillas apuntándolo con una pistola.

Hibari se había ofendido al ser amenazado por un niño y lo había atacado con una de sus tonfas, pero no se había esperado que aquél mocoso se defendiera con extrema facilidad y después desapareciera volando en un ala delta junto con la castaña quien aún cargaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera. Él se había quedado mirando hacia la ventana hasta el momento en que la llama de la frente de la muchacha había desaparecido y ésta sin poder seguir cargando a los chicos había terminado por caer, aterrizando en la piscina de la escuela.

Una vez viendo eso último se había encargado de despertar a sus lacayos al momento en que dos nuevas ideas se formaban dentro de su retorcida mente; Las cuales eran:

1.- Que quería tener una batalla con aquél extraño bebé el cual parecía increíblemente poderoso.

2.- Que aquella herbívora castaña a la cual había llamado débil, parecía no serlo tanto como había pensado en un principio y ahora su interés por ella había aumentado un poco.

 **Continuara...**

 *** Seiza: Es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **PczZitoO: Jajajaja, lo sé, no sé como se me ocurrió lo de la carta de amor, pero siendo Kyoko quien es una despistada de primera no es precisamente imposible. No esperé que juntaran a Yamamoto y a Tsuna tan rápido, es decir, ¡Apenas van dos capítulos!, pero supongo que les he dedicado mucha atención debido a que son mejores amigos y todo eso pero bueno... Solo espero no me quieras linchar porque como dije al principio del fic ésta historia será Gokudera x Tsuna (Aunque por el momento no le he dado sus escenas merecidas a ésos dos puesto que me estoy llevando la historia con verdadera calma), además de que apenas es la presentación de los personajes y pues... Tardará un poco en empezar los triángulos (o tal vez pentágonos) amorosos, jajajaja. Y no seas modesta, enserio me gusta mucho como escribes, que por cierto he estado leyendo más de tus historias pero por el momento no he tenido tiempo para dejarte review, pero te prometo que te los dejaré, porque realmente me tienes picada con algunos.**

 **America: Jajaja, perdona por hacerte esperar y hacerte reiniciar tanto tiempo la página, entiendo ése sentimiento de querer leer un fanfic y que el autor o autora simplemente no se digne a actualizar, ¡Es horrible!, aunque aviso que me llevaré tranquila ésta historia y no me apresuraré demasiado. (No es el único fic que estoy haciendo, tengo otros dos y por lo tanto me la llevaré con calma), pero prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, te agradezco por comentar. Lo que dices sobre que mi fanfic es dulce... Mmm seee, ¿Para qué negarlo?, es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, solo de imaginar a Tsuna saca mi lado más meloso y no puedo evitar poner escenas que demuestren toda su lindura. PD: Al paso que va mi historia el Gokudera x Tsuna llegará hasta los mil años, xDD apenas es la introducción por lo cual los problemas amorosos tardaran un poco.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Siii, ¡Es lo que hace genial a Reborn!, ser un pequeño troll diabólico.**

 **serenity-princess: Yo soy feliz de que te guste mi historia, me alagas. Me gusta mucho redactar desde la perspectiva de varios personajes y no solo de la del protagonista porque siento que eso le da mucho más profundidad a la historia y te ayuda a meterte mucho más en el aspecto psicológico de los personajes. Me gusta que se deje en claro que piensa cada personaje, porque actua de tal manera, y todo lo que siente, no se me da muy bien dejar con la intriga de ¿Qué estará pensando "x" personaje al actuar de ésa manera?, no lo sé, siempre tengo que decir el porque o siento que algo falta. Por cierto tendrás que esperar un poco para comenzar a ver los celos excesivos de Gokudera, puesto que como ya te habrás dado cuenta estoy empezando con el arco de presentación de los personajes, por lo cual tardaré un poco en comenzar a darle forma a la situación amorosa de nuestros protagonistas y en agregar todos los líos amorosos. (Como tanto me gustan)**

 **Tomo-chan02: Okay... Ésta vez no te encontré para que leyeras la historia antes de subirla como siempre... Te la iba a dar a leer antes, pero bueno... No importa, el punto es que terminé con el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. Espero que me digas tu opinión, después de todo éste personaje habla mucho más de Hibari y sé que tú lo amas.**


	4. Amigos

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Amigos.**

Era sábado por la mañana, el sol había salido cubriendo la ciudad con sus hermosos rayos del sol, el cielo se levantaba orgulloso mostrando aquél azul tan suave y claro, el viento soplaba gentilmente, los pájaros cantaban y contrario a ése pacifico ambiente se escuchaban los gritos agudos de reclamo de cierta castaña quien desde hace 2 horas y media se encontraba gimoteando y suplicándole piedad a su tutor espartano, quien se encontraba enseñándole clases de matemáticas, de historia, literatura, inglés, italiano, entre muchas otras. Llevaba enseñándole ya desde hace dos semanas y media, pero los fines de semana eran gloriosos y se aseguraba de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. La rutina había comenzado con un Reborn despertando a la castaña a las 5 de la mañana con un desfibrilador que quien sabe de dónde había sacado, el cual había provocado que la muchacha rodara de su cama aterrizando en el piso de cara.

El tutor no conforme con eso, había pateado a Tsuna para ponerla boca arriba, ésta tenía los ojos en blanco e intentaba reponerse, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera quejarse, Reborn la había obligado a levantarse y dirigirse al baño en donde le ordenó que se vistiera con una camisa blanca y unos pants que le había aventado en el rostro. Ella, no muy conforme había comenzado a despojarse de su pijama, mientras se ponía lo que el bebé le dio murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que el bebé había llegado a su vida, pero en ése tiempo había podido observar el infierno. Ella en muchas ocasiones le había suplicado a su mamá que se deshiciera del menor pero la mujer parecía hacer oídos sordos puesto que siempre encontraba la manera de desviar el tema, luego cuando Reborn se enteraba de que había ido a llorarle a su madre como la chica patética que según él era, se enojaba y Tsuna podía observar aquél brillo sádico nacer en sus ojos, por lo cual sabía que le esperaba el triple de trabajo; Por lo cual había aprendido por las malas, que no era buena idea ir en contra de los deseos de Reborn, por lo cual como perrito obediente corría a obedecer sus caprichos temerosa a que éste sacara su pistola y le apuntara a la frente.

Por otra parte Tsuna estaba algo resentida con su tutor no solo por el dolor físico y psicológico que éste le hacía sufrir a diario, sino porque había puesto a Hibari-san en su contra desde el incidente en la oficina de disciplina. De por sí el prefecto ya la tenía en su mira debido a su costumbre de llegar tarde a clases casi todas las mañanas, pero ahora podía notar la mirada grisácea del prefecto con mucho mayor frecuencia. Ella no sabía como era que se daba cuenta de que la estaban mirando, pero de alguna manera podía saber cuando alguien lo hacía, o cuando alguien le escondía algo, era algo que había llevado consigo desde que tenía memoria, aunque hasta el momento lo había mantenido guardado y fingía ignorancia, pensando que de ésa manera era mejor.

De cualquier manera Hibari no solo había estado manteniendo su mirada en ella, sino que éste se acercaba cada que se encontraba al lado de Reborn. El pelinegro se acercaba, sacaba sus tonfas y le pedía un duelo al bebé de la fedora, pero éste tan solo sonreía y se marchaba del lugar de inmediato dejándola a ella sola, con un Hibari bastante cabreado de que su presa lo hubiera ignorado de nuevo. Luego éste comenzaba a desquitarse con ella, quien se ponía a gritar hasta que Yamamoto y Gokudera interferían.

El problema era que ahora estaba en la lista negra del prefecto, y el solo pensar que se atrevió a lanzarle una sandalia en la cabeza provocaba que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar como gelatina. Tsuna sabía que Hibari tenía sus propios ideales, y éste no lastimaba mujeres, por lo menos eso tenía entendido, además de que algo dentro de sí le decía que él no le haría daño, pero aún así él daba mucho miedo, y prefería mantenerse al margen, pasar desapercibida y ser invisible ante todos los demás, lo cual le había funcionado de maravilla en su escuela primaria.

Regresando a las tutorías espartanas de Reborn, después de que ella terminó de cambiarse, éste le obligó a tomar un licuado nutritivo con un montón de cosas mezcladas que habían terminado por dejar un sabor bastante extraño y repulsivo. Al principio había intentado escupirlo pero Reborn rápidamente la había empujado golpeando su frente, e un "gentil" gesto que viniendo de una persona normal debería de haber sido tan solo un rose, pero para ése bebé con fuerza sobre humana, había sido suficiente para tirarla al piso de espaldas. Después se había parado sobre ella y le había colocado el vaso en la boca obligándola a tragar ignorando olímpicamente que la estaba asfixiando. Terminando el desayuno improvisado su tutor la había puesto a trotar por toda Namimori. Reborn corría enfrente de ella marcando el paso ayudándose de un altavoz.

Tsuna no había durado demasiado antes de respirar con dificultad y sentir una opresión en el pecho, ella siempre había tenido pésima condición física, en la clase de deportes era siempre la última en la fila cuando el profesor los ponía a trotar, y eso empeoraba ya que el bebé le había amarrado en ambos tobillos unas cadenas metálicas que estaban atadas a unas pesas redondas por lo cual no podía avanzar ni siquiera unos centímetros sin sentir como iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Después de unos 20 minutos Reborn por fin se había artado de la inutilidad de la castaña por lo cual le había disparado una bala de la última voluntad en la frente, ocasionando que ésta empezara a correr en su típica camiseta de algodón, con la única diferencia de que al no llevar la falda de su uniforme sino un pants, éste se había desgarrado de igual manera, y había estado corriendo como loca por toda la ciudad exhibiendo unos adorables calzoncillos rosados con estampado de conejo, y si de por sí eso ya era suficientemente vergonzoso, había empeorado cuando en el caminó se había encontrado a Ryohei, el hermano de su amiga Kyoko quien tras verla la había saludado un poco confundido, pero ésta al encontrarse dentro de los efectos de la bala había seguido corriendo levantando un camino de polvo tras de sí. Luego al hacer su recorrido por todo Namimori había terminado por pasar enfrente de la casa de Yamamoto y del apartamento en el que vivía Gokudera quienes se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica debido a sus constantes gritos y la habían perseguido intentando cubrirla con una manta, mientras que el otro sostenía entre brazos una muda de ropa.

Cuando por fin la alcanzaron le quitaron las pesas y le dieron ropa para que se cambiara y la acompañaron a su casa mientras intentaban consolarla, puesto que ésta debido a la vergüenza había empezado a llorar a lágrima suelta. De manera que ahí estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera observando como su castaña amiga se frotaba los ojos con sus diminutos puños intentando limpiar las constantes lágrimas que resbalaban de ésos preciosos orbes caramelo, ella tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido por la pena y murmuraba por lo bajo cosas inentendibles. Reborn había desaparecido de la escena no queriéndose hacer cargo del desastre que había ocasionado, y al ver a sus guardianes se las había confiado.

-Juudaime, sonría... Le aseguro que no es tan grave. - Intentaba consolar Gokudera quien no soportaba ver a su cielo gimotear de ésa manera, aunque por dentro no había podido evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

-¡Toda Namimori me vio! - Había gritado llorando con más intensidad que antes provocando que el peli plata comenzara a sudar frío al haberla alterado más.

-Tsuna...

La nombrada había levantado su mirada hacia Yamamoto quien había sido el que la había llamado y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra éste la había tomado entre sus brazos y había empezado a acariciar su cabeza con sumo cuidado y cariño. Ella se había sorprendido bastante en un principio, pero después se había dejado apapachar y había correspondido el abrazo mientras Yamamoto seguía pronunciando palabras de consuelo, con la voz más suave que pudo haber puesto, y no la soltó sino hasta que ésta dejo de llorar por completo.

Gokudera había observado la escena en cámara lenta, desde que el idiota del béisbol había tomado la muñeca de su jefa, la había aprisionado entre sus brazos, hasta el momento en que éste había empezado a acariciar los castaños cabellos de su cielo. Cuando vio la insolencia del beisbolista, su rostro normalmente pálido había empezado a adquirir un fuerte color rojo, sus verdes ojos se habían opacado haciéndolos ver más obscuros y por sus orejas había comenzado a salir humo. En un principio había querido apartar a Yamamoto de su jefa, pero al observar como ésta empezaba a tranquilizarse había tenido que contener toda su ira.

-¿Ya éstas mejor? - Había preguntado Yamamoto logrando que la castaña asintiera con la cabeza.

Ante la escena el peliplata había sentido una punzada en el pecho, ahora se sentía como un completo inútil, ya que mientras que él lo único que hizo fue empeorar el estado de la chica, Yamamoto por su parte la había tranquilizado en un dos por tres. Se sentía completamente inútil, él quería convertirse en la mano derecha de la futura Vongola décima, y a ése paso ése sueño se veía demasiado lejano. Sentía mucha envidia de Yamamoto ya que éste era su amigo de la infancia, y Gokudera tendría que esforzarse demasiado si quería ponerse al nivel del pelinegro.

Cuando dejaron a la castaña sana y a salvo en su hogar ambos chicos se marcharon por petición de Reborn quien empezaría con la tutoría de materias, en la que comenzaba a meter en la mente de la castaña demasiada información a la fuerza. A veces comenzaba a poner pesas en el cuerpo de la chica por cada respuesta errónea, en otra la amarraba a una silla y con el mismo desfibrilador le daba descargas si no prestaba atención, a veces usaba bombas para persuadirla, en otras disparos, o en otras mera tortura picológica. De manera que habían estado estudiando desde entonces, eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana, y la muchacha tenía unas ojeras enormes además de un apetito feroz.

-Eres patética Dame-Tsuna. - Había dicho el bebé de patillas rizadas mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de omelette de huevo con jamón y queso que Nana le había preparado, junto a su típico café expresso.

-¡Reborn! - Había gritado mientras su estómago gruñía de manera escandalosa provocando que su rostro se coloreara de un hermoso rosado. - ¡¿Por qué solo tú estás desayunando?!

-¿Qué no es obvio?, tengo hambre tras haberme despertado a las 5 de la mañana todo para entrenar a mi inútil alumna.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que yo también tengo hambre? - Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-¿Quieres el resto del licuado con proteínas que sobro?

-¡No volveré a tomar ésa cosa! - Gritó aterrada mientras su rostro se ponía azul.

-Deja de quejarte. - Dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. - Aún te falta mucho entrenamiento. - Suspiró mientras ponía ambas manos al lado de su rostro como si sostuviera platos y negaba con la cabeza. - Pero tienes razón, no puedo dejar que mi alumna esté mal nutrida, baja a desayunar.

-¡Gracias! - Había gritado mientras sus ojos caramelo se abrían cuan grandes eran, con un inusual brillo esperanzado, y después salía corriendo de la habitación.

Reborn había sonreído en cuanto la chica había desaparecido y poniéndose de pie había saltado encima del mueble que se encontraba al lado de la ventana alcanzando a ver una castaña cabellera escabullirse en el patio.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó para sí mismo.

Tsuna se había sentado en la mesa esperando pacientemente a que su madre terminara de preparar el desayuno que le estaba preparando desde antes de que ésta bajara. Su estómago gruñía como si quisiera apurar a Nana, y por más que la muchacha trataba de tranquilizarlo no lograba hacerlo. Lo primero que se le sirvió fue un plato de arroz acompañado de sopa de miso, la cual comenzó a devorar con más entusiasmo debido al ejercicio que había realizado en la mañana, el cual la había dejado completamente exhausta.

Ahora que recordaba Yamamoto y Gokudera le habían dicho que regresarían más tarde para salir a algún lado. Ellos seguían preocupados por haberla visto llorar de ésa manera, y es que aunque Tsuna se la paseara gimoteando la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no hacía que fuera más fácil verla en ése estado delicado. Después de todo cualquier persona que se topaba con ésa adorable muchacha sentía la necesidad de protegerla y mimarla al parecer tan frágil, débil e inocente.

Era un milagro que con los cuidados excesivos que recibía la chica, ésta no se hubiera convertido en una persona caprichosa, sino todo lo contrario. Era una persona amable, humilde, comprensiva, que tenía el corazón más suave que pudiera existir. Ella era justa, era miedosa y aún así nunca dudaba en dar un paso enfrente para proteger a cualquier persona que estuviera siendo abusado.

Muestra de eso era la admirable acción que había provocado que Yamamoto Takeshi respetara tanto a su amiga.

 **Flash Back.**

Cuando Tsuna tenía tan solo 8 años de edad, había salido de casa como siempre, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda larga azul marino, con unas calcetas largas, con sus zapatos escolares. Llevaba un gorrito que intentaba aplicar sus rebeldes cabellos anti gravedad. Tras adentrarse en su escuela, se había ido a sentar a su pupitre en donde inmediatamente había sido rodeada de un montón de compañeros varones los cuales habían comenzado a mofarse de ella.

\- ¿Dame-Tsuna hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? - Había preguntado un niño rechoncho utilizando el apodo que ya desde ése entonces llevaba.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo. - Había respondido otro chico con lentes y peinado de hongo. - Aunque la hubiera hecho estaría todo mal resuelto, nunca es buena idea copiarle a Dame-Tsuna.

-Eso es cierto. - Había respondido un tercer chico, para después comenzar a reír a carcajada junto a la otra bola de abusones.

La castaña lo único que hacía era bajar la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando no echarse a llorar ahí mismo, mientras gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir, sus mejillas sonrosadas eran la muestra de la vergüenza que sentía al saber que era pésima en matemáticas. Ella se había pasado toda la tarde intentando entender los problemas que le dejaron resolver con la ayuda de su mamá. Nana como buena madre que era, lo único que hacía era guiar a su hija para que ésta entendiera los problemas, pero jamás le daba la respuesta ya que sabía que de ésa manera no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Tras muchas horas había podido acabar con la tarea, la cual sabía que estaba bien ya que Nana no la había dejado tranquila hasta que los hubiera resuelto todos de manera correcta. Aún así sabía que no era como el resto de sus compañeros, ya que era siempre la que más atrasada iba de la clase, le costaba más trabajo que los demás comprender las materias, y eso la hacía sentir estúpida aún cuando no lo era.

De cualquier manera sus compañeros aprovechaban ese hecho para fastidiarla día a día. Siempre que entraba por el marco de la puerta se veía rodeada de ellos. Luego cuando comenzaban las clases le lanzabas avioncitos de papel, a veces jalaban su cabello, o escondían sus útiles escolares, en ocasiones éstos le pellizcaban las mejillas o le quitaban su gorrito obligándola a perseguirlos por todo el patio, otros más osados le levantaban la falda. Todo ese abuso escolar había terminado por derrumbar la confianza de Tsuna, y era el motivo por el cual se consideraba una buena para nada tal como habían decidido apodarla de por vida.

Lo que la chica nunca había entendido era que la razón por la que la molestaban los chicos en ése entonces, era porque al ser éstos unos críos inmaduros, no sabían de qué otra forma llamar la atención de Tsuna. Después de todo ella era la niña más bonita del salón... No, tal vez de la escuela entera, su piel lechosa, su cabello achocolatado y sedoso, aquellos enormes orbes caramelo que tenía por ojos, ésa pequeña nariz y ésa naturaleza adorable que desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros provocaban que los chicos se volvieran locos al tenerla cerca, y al ser ignorados por la misma usaban cualquier pretexto para que ésta los notara.

Tsuna solo tenía de amigo a Yamamoto, a quién había conocido a mediados de ése mismo año. Desde ése tiempo él ya se encontraba en el club de béisbol, a diferencia de ella quien no tenía amigas debido a que las chicas la envidiaban, Yamamoto era bastante popular desde ése entonces, él parecía el líder del grupo de chicos, todos lo respetaban y lo seguían, siendo curiosamente el único que nunca se había burlado de ella, inclusive había sido él quien había parado las burlas en varias ocasiones.

Al principio su relación con Yamamoto había sido casual, ella lo saludaba en las mañanas cuando entraba y éste le respondía el saludo con la mano y una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja. Cuando la molestaban éste solía tranquilizar a los chicos para que la dejaran tranquila, pero fuera de eso no se hablaban. Tsuna siempre había querido agradecerle por su ayuda pero debido a su timidez nunca lograba hacerlo. Takeshi por su parte luego le mantenía la conversación a lo cual ella a duras penas podía responder debido a su tartamudeo.

Un día Tsuna se había encontrado con la escena de un chico siendo golpeado por unos alumnos de un salón vecino. Su primera reacción había sido la de petrificarse a la vez que sus ojos se desencajaban en angustia, y es que ella era una pacifista, detestaba ver la violencia a toda costa, y le parecía aún más despreciable ver como un montón de chicos se juntaban para acorralar a uno solo.

-¿Se te perdió algo? - Había preguntado un niño fulminándola con la mirada tras notar su presencia.

-Yo...Yo... - Había comenzado a tartamudear mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices. - No creo... No creo que esté bien... Mo... Molestar a los demás.

-¡Cállate y piérdete! - Había respondido el mismo provocando que ella se encogiera de hombros atemorizada.

Yamamoto había estado pasando por ése pasillo justo en el momento exacto para presenciar ésa escena, y estaba dispuesto a intervenir hasta que escuchó a la castaña intentando detenerlos. No sabía porque, pero algo en su interior lo había detenido a actuar en el momento ya que tenía curiosidad por la reacción de la castaña. Después de todo cuando la molestaban lo único que ella hacía era bajar la mirada y quedarse en silencio sin reprochar nada, por eso mismo no entendía como de un momento para otro ésta estuviera dando la cara por alguien más.

-No... - Susurro clavando la mirada en el piso.

-¿Ah?, ¿Dijiste algo Dame-Tsuna?

-No dejaré que hagan lo que quieran. - Dijo ésta vez sin titubear, al instante en que sus ojos se afilaban un poco pareciendo ahora los de un gato, un singular brillo de determinación había nacido en éstos y casi podían jurar que éstos se notaban de un suave y casi imperceptible color naranja. - Lo que hacen está mal.

-¿Te atreves a retarnos?, ¡No te hagas la importante solo porque eres bonita! - Había gritado uno soltando lo último sin darse cuenta. - Digo... Eres fea.

-Deberíamos enseñarle a Dame-Tsuna a respetar.

A pasos lentos había comenzado a acercarse un pelinegro con unas tijeras en las manos dispuesto a cortar el cabello de la castaña quien había parecido salir de aquél transe y ahora se encontraba retrocediendo poco a poco. Cuando el niño abrió las tijeras y levantó la mano se vio obligado a detenerse cuando alguien lo tomó por la muñeca, por lo cual fastidiado había mirado tras de sí encontrándose con el famoso Yamamoto Takeshi al cual todos idolatraban.

-Ya... ¿Yamamoto-san? - Había preguntado el chico al momento que empezaba a sudar frío.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Había preguntado el morocho con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras la cual estaba un aura de evidente molestia.

-Na...Na.. Nada, solo quería emparejar el cabello de Dame-Tsuna.

-Yo lo veo muy bien. - Había respondido al momento que endurecía la mirada. - ¿Verdad Sawada? - Había preguntado asomándose para verla quien solo había comenzado a asentir continuamente. - No tenía idea que tú supieras cortar cabello.

-¡Ahh, lo siento! - Habían gritado el grupo de bravucones al momento que echaban a correr.

En ése entonces la chica había despertado la curiosidad dentro de Yamamoto, quien deseaba descubrir de dónde venía aquél repentino cambio de actitud que tuvo por tan solo unos segundos, por lo cual había comenzado a ser más cercano a la chica. Él era el tipo de persona a la que no le gustaba dejar solas a las personas, en especial a las que se les dificultaba hacer amistades, es por eso que siempre había sido amable con ella, y debía de admitir que la niña resultaba bastante adorable por lo cual de alguna manera disfrutaba protegiéndola, aunque aún cuando hablaban de vez en cuando Yamamoto seguía considerándola como una amiga más, no se sentía tan cercano a ella como para llamarla por su nombre, y es por eso que por un buen tiempo siguió dirigiéndose a ella como Sawada.

Tsuna inmediatamente se había vuelto apegada al mayor al ser éste la primera persona que la había aceptado tal y como era, y Yamamoto de igual manera había empezado a desarrollar mucho cariño por la muchacha, pero no fue sino hasta tiempo después cuando Yamamoto se volvió completamente devoto a Tsuna. Esto ocurrió cuando él iba en sexto año y tenía 11 años de edad, se acercaba el torneo de béisbol, era el último que jugaría antes de graduarse y asistir a secundaria por lo cual la presión recaía aún más en él que era el capitán.

Todos siempre habían confiado ciegamente en Yamamoto, y no se daban cuenta de la carga tan pesada que le obligaban a llevar consigo; Y claro, él al ser un chico tan apasionado, deseaba darle a su equipo la victoria, quería hacerlo como un último legado antes de irse y darle un regalo a los de quinto año que serían los encargados de llevar las riendas del equipo cuando se graduaran los mayores.

Por tanto el morocho se la pasaba entrenando día y noche, en las mañanas salía a trotar, luego asistía a clases y al final de éstas se quedaba entrenando hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Tsuna lo había estado acompañando todos los días ignorando por completo los pedidos de su amigo quien le decía que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Después de unos días la muchacha había comenzado a prepararle el almuerzo, cosa que agradecía ya que siempre terminaba hecho polvo, y comer las delicias que la castaña preparaba era como estar en un pedazo de cielo. En ése tiempo tener a su amiga cerca le daba fuerzas para seguir esforzándose, y agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ella se preocupara por algo que él consideraba importante. Aunque en ocasiones ella le decía que se tomara un descanso, ya que no era bueno que se sobre esforzara, pero él no le hacía caso.

De hecho, la principal razón por la que Tsuna había comenzado a hacerle compañía diario era porque éste era demasiado terco y no había querido escucharla cuando ésta le decía que dejara reposar su cuerpo, eso había ocasionado que ella se preocupara y quisiera estar siempre presente para cuidarlo en caso de que ocurriera algo malo. La razón de eso es porque desde hace ya unos días la muchacha había estado teniendo un terrible presentimiento nacer en su pecho, algo que la agobiaba y no la dejaba dormir tranquila, sabía que estaba relacionado con Yamamoto, sabía que algo iba a pasar aunque no sabía cómo lo sabía.

Las predicciones de Tsuna acertaron cuando el morocho se lastimó el hombro al sobre esforzarlo diariamente. Habían terminado por enyesar el brazo del chico lo cual por obvias razones le imposibilito ir al torneo ése año, cosa que bajo los ánimos del equipo y terminaron perdiendo. Tras eso la culpa había comenzado a carcomer al pelinegro quien se culpaba de absolutamente todo, había querido que fuera el mejor último año de su adorada primaria, quería dejar un legado de que él asistió a ése lugar, de que él fue capitán, ser un ejemplo a seguir para sus preciados kouhai, pero al final lo había arruinado por su estupidez.

Sumido en la depresión había subido a la azotea en donde se había parado en la orilla amenazando con saltar. Se sentía pésimo, quería redimirse de alguna manera, quería terminar con su miseria, al lastimarse el hombro había comenzado a creer de manera errónea que nunca sería capaz de jugar nuevamente, se sentía un completo inútil, cosa que lo había hecho sentir más cercano a su amiga quien toda su vida se había sentido una buena para nada.

Temeroso y dudoso miraba hacia abajo pensando si dar un paso hacia el vacío, claramente se sentía confundido y podría haber saltado de no ser porque Tsuna había llegado justo en el momento exacto para impedírselo. Ella había llegado corriendo por las escaleras en cuanto sus compañeros le habían avisado de que éste quería saltar del techo.

-Yamamoto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Había preguntado la muchacha acercándose con cautela.

-Io, Sawada... - Saludo dando una sonrisa nostálgica. - Creo que ahora te comprendo más, ¿Así se siente cuando las cosas no salen como quieres?, es peor de lo que creí... Y pensar que tú te has sentido así por tanto tiempo... Incluso creí que te entendía que tonto he sido.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - Había gritado totalmente enfurecida cosa que saco de onda al muchacho ya que nunca la había visto así. - ¿Te has puesto así porque te lastimaste el hombro?, ¿Por qué perdieron el partido?, ¡No seas idiota! - Los ojos de la chica habían vuelto a aclararse mostrando ése inusual tono naranja. - Yo soy una inútil, apesto en deportes, en los estudios... No soy aficionada a algo como tú que amas el béisbol... Solo soy Dame-Tsuna pero... Pero... Por lo menos yo sigo intentándolo. - Yamamoto había abierto los ojos cuan grandes debido a la impresión. - ¿Te deprimes por perder?, ¡Eso no fue tu culpa!, tu equipo perdió porque estaban más preocupados porque tu estuvieras bien, ¿Crees que les gustaría que murieras?

Justo en ése momento el equipo de béisbol había salido por la puerta de la azotea y se habían colocado atrás de la castaña mientras gritaban disculpas con todas sus fuerzas, éstos suplicaban a su capitán que se alejara de la orilla, éstos lloraban a mares. Yamamoto a ver semejante escena había abierto aún más los ojos, no sabía como había podido ser tan idiota como para dejarse llevar de ésa manera por un ataque de depresión que bien pudo haber superado si hubiera dejado de pensar solo en él mismo.

Tsuna le había demostrado que ella tenía mucha más determinación que toda la bola de inútiles que la insultaban juntos, ella no era una buena para nada, puede que no fuera la persona más brillante del mundo, pero ella se esforzaba más que cualquier otra persona, y eso la hacía mucho más admirable que cualquiera. Desde ése momento había dejado de llamarla por su apellido, con el permiso de ella había empezado a decirle Tsuna solamente, ella seguía llamándole Yamamoto por lo tímida que era, aunque en ocasiones cuando no había nadie alrededor y se sentía en confianza le decía Takeshi.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

La castaña había terminado su desayuno justo en el momento en que había sonado el timbre anunciando la llegada de sus amigos, por lo cual tras dejar los trastes en el lavabo se había levantado a abrir. Ella ya estaba arreglada, ya que tras ejercitarse lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido darse una buena ducha antes de continuar con las tutorías espartanas del arcobaleno.

Antes de salir Reborn se había colocado en el hombro de la chica, éste no tenía intención de dejarla salir a divertirse, tenía planes para llevarla al parque y continuar con el entrenamiento de su alumna y los guardianes de ésta al mismo tiempo, además de que desbordaba de curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que se había estado escondiendo en el jardín de la casa.

-¡Juudaime! - Se había abalanzado el peliplata a tomarla por las manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

-Eh... ah...Sí, perdón por preocuparte Gokudera-kun.

-¡Qué bien! - Empezó a secarse las lágrimas con el codo de manera dramática.

Una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de la muchacha, pero solo había guardado silencio al sentirse culpable por haberlos preocupado. Apenada había volteado a ver a Yamamoto quien le había sonreído como siempre avergonzándola al instante al recordar nuevamente la escena tan vergonzosa que le había hecho presenciar.

-¡Baby-chan! - Había gritado una voz femenina al momento que una chica castaña con rasgos aniñados y una coleta alta salía de entre unos arbustos. - ¡Que bonito! - Había dicho mientras tomaba a Reborn entre sus brazos.

-Ciaossu. - Había saludado éste de lo más normal.

-¿Eh?, ¿De dónde salió? - Preguntaba Tsuna confundida.

-Lleva un traje, que bonito. - Seguía admirando la chica. - ¿Es tu hermanito? - Había preguntado la desconocida a Tsuna quien no sabía como responder.

-Es mi pupila.

-¡Reborn, no le digas ésas cosas!

-Cállate. - Había respondido el bebé mientras le apuntaba con su arma a su alumna.

-¿Eh?, ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué te permiten jugar con armas de juguete? - Preguntaba la chica de la coleta confundida, quien no consideraba adecuado que le dieran ése tipo de instrumentos a alguien tan pequeño.

-Porque soy un hitman profesional.

Lo siguiente que paso fue en cámara lenta, la desconocida se había acercado a Tsuna y le había planteado una cachetada que hizo a la décima girar sobre su propio eje antes de caer al piso sobre su trasero. A su vez las facciones de Gokudera habían comenzado a distorsionarse hasta parecer las de un demonio con sed de sangre.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita?! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **PczZitoO: Seeee, ése Reborn está super loco, es un troll de primera siempre dice que todo lo que hace es por el bien de su alumna, lo cual sabemos es cierto... Pero una gran parte también es para divertirse a lo grande, disfruta su papel como tutor al máximo de eso no hay duda alguna. Lo de Hibari descubriendo esa escena fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió de repente, como habrás notado estoy cambiando el orden de los acontecimientos, saque a Hibari antes que Haru y Lambo y eso que éstos salen primero en el manga pero bueno... Eso no importa demasiado, eso está en el hecho de que ni siquiera le he dado muchas escenas a Gokudera a pesar de que éste es el protagonista xD, pero todo a su tiempo. Tal como dices a Hibari le atrae Tsuna pero digamos que aún no llega a ése nivel obsesivo al que llegara en cuanto éste se empiece a dar cuenta que no es una herbívora como él piensa.**

 **Con respecto a lo que dices de Reborn, no estará a nivel pretendiente, pero sí acertaste en la segunda, Reborn desarrollara un cariño hacia Tsuna como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo, así que por mismo conforme vaya pasando el tiempo se irá volviendo más sobre protector con la castaña. (Algo que espero con ansias, siempre he pensado que Reborn y Tsuna son como padre e hija lo cual me parece de lo más adorable) porque admitámoslo, Reborn es mucho más su padre que Iemitsu.**

 **America: Tsuna podría dominar el mundo solo con su ser adorable, si no fuera tan noble podría manipular a la gente fácilmente, aunque eso a ella no le hace falta ya que puede poner a quien quiera comiendo de la palma de su mano solo con ser como es. Que bueno que seas paciente con lo de Gokudera x Tsuna porque creo que habrás notado que hasta ahora he mencionado más a Yamamoto, pero supongo que es algo normal porque son amigos desde la infancia, (incluso creo que ya hasta Yamamoto parece el otro personaje protagónico xD), pero todo va a ser a su tiempo, Tsuna acaba de conocer a Gokudera por lo cual desarrollare la historia poco a poco y conforme vaya ganando confianza ahora si empezaran los enredos. Y respecto a tu pregunta, adaptaré hasta el arco de los anillos Vongola, el fic terminará en cuanto derroten a Varia y obtengan los anillos, ya no seguiré el arco del futuro porque si lo hiciera creeme que la historia no tendría fin. xD**

 **Tomoyo: De nuevo te fuiste a dormir mientras estaba ecribiendo jajajaja, pero no te preocupes es comprensible debido a que mi inspiración es perra y suele llegarme en la madrugada cuando estoy medio moribunda, además no es tu obligación revisar los caps antes de subirlo, es solo un favor que me haces el cual por cierto agradezco mucho. (Aunque a veces de igual manera se pasan los errores xD), no sufra por Hibari, ¿Podrían compartir?, jajajaja ok no.**


	5. Aparece Miura Haru

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero cabe mencionar que mi inspiración no ha estado muy bien, tuve que reescribir éste capítulo puesto que no me estaba quedando como quería, en un principio éste capítulo iba a abarcar no solo la aparición de Haru, sino de Lambo también, pero decidí mejor solo enfocarme en uno solo para no saturar de información el capítulo, el cual por consecuencia me quedó mucho más corto de lo normal.**

 **Me apena mucho cuando me tardo en actualizar, y me disculpo por ello, pero recuerden que no tengo intención de abandonar ésta historia, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, que en cuanto pueda seguiré actualizando.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Aparece Miura Haru.**

Haru Miura, era una chica de tan solo 14 años de edad, su piel era suave, piel semi tostada y unos enormes ojos achocolatados, cabello corto castaño el cual recogía en una coleta alta, mejillas redondas y siempre con un adorable rubor rosado en ellas, cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Ella era una chica alegre que tenía tendencia a sentirse atraída por todo lo que fuera adorable, ya sean ositos de felpa, animales o los niños. Ella nunca había tenido hermanos pequeños y es por eso que siempre había deseado uno, y era muy buena tratando con pequeños ya que de vez en cuando le daban a cuidar a su sobrina cuando su tía estaba de visita.

Un día caminando por su escuela se había topado con cierta castaña, a ella la había visto de vez en cuando puesto que le parecía una chica bastante linda, pero lo que verdaderamente había llamado su atención es como ésta tenía a un adorable bebé sentado en su cabeza. El pequeño tenía un pequeño traje y una fedora, además de un pequeño camaleón. Por obvias razones le había parecido sumamente curioso, pero por sobre todo había deseado cargar a ése adorable bebé, pero no se había acercado puesto que justo en ése momento a la chica se le había acercado otra que al parecer respondía al nombre de Kyoko. La tal Kyoko había hablado con el bebé preguntándole porque llevaba un pequeño traje y éste había respondido que era un mafioso, cosa que había provocado que a Haru le hirviera un poco la sangre.

Ella sabía que a ésa edad los bebés tenían la capacidad de absorber una enorme cantidad de información, eran pequeños en crecimiento a los cuales se les debía enseñar solo cosas educativas para que tuvieran una formación sana, y no le había parecido que ése bebé a edad tan temprana ya estuviera diciendo que era un mafioso, ¡Eso definitivamente estaba mal!, y claro a quien culpó fue a la que supuso era la hermana mayor del pequeño.

Es por eso que ése día se había intentado colar a la casa de Tsuna, ya que quería averiguar si era mala persona y si le daba o no una educación adecuada al pequeño. Sabía que no era su asunto, pero algo en su interior la hacía sentir la responsabilidad de interferir de alguna manera. Al principio se había mantenido escondida tras uno de los árboles que estaba en el jardín de la chica, no hizo ningún ruido cuando aparecieron unos chicos a buscar a la castaña, sin embargo cuando ésta salió junto al bebé no pudo soportar más el impulso y salió a abrazar al pequeño.

No había durado demasiado su felicidad cuando escuchó que el pequeño dijo ser un hitman profesional, fue en ése momento que sintió un aura descomunal acumularse en su interior y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía desquitó su rabia con la que consideraba la responsable, por lo cual abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a la castaña quien había dado un giro completo antes de caer encima de su trasero y ahora se encontraba viéndola con miedo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo maldita? – Escuchó como el chico peliplata le gritó con la voz cargada de rabia. - ¿Juudaime, se encuentra bien?, ¿Está lastimada?, ¿Le duele algo? – Había comenzado a preguntar el mismo mientras veía a Tsuna con unos ojos de cachorrito triste.

-Está bien, Gokudera-kun no te preocupes. – Intento tranquilizar Tsuna.

Gokudera al instante le había ofrecido su mano a la castaña quien sin dudarlo la tomó para que éste la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Gokudera la había tomado con delicadeza y extremada ternura, como si temiera a que la chica pudiera romperse, como si se tratara de una frágil hoja de papel, y cuando Tsuna se había levantado se volteó para enfrentar nuevamente a Haru colocando a Tsuna tras su cuerpo en un acto protector. Yamamoto de igual manera le había cambiado un poco la mirada y se había puesto a la derecha de Gokudera dejando a la castaña totalmente cubierta, pero a diferencia de su amigo impulsivo había preguntado con una sonrisa que se veía bastante falsa, era su típica sonrisa de cuando estaba enojado e intentaba simularlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué asuntos tienes con Tsuna?

-¿Cómo puedes enseñarle esas cosas a un niño?, ¿Acaso estás bien de la cabeza?, un pequeño de su edad no debería estar hablando sobre la mafia como si fuera lo más normal del universo. - Había comenzado a reclamar Haru a quien aún no se le pasaba el enojo mientras Reborn ponía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¡No tienes derecho de reclamarle nada a la décima! - Gruñó Gokudera cual perro rabioso al momento que Yamamoto lo tomó del brazo para que éste se tranquilizara un poco, ya que aunque también estuviera molesto no le parecía adecuado ponerse agresivo en contra de una chica.

-¡Ey, te estoy hablando! – Gritó intentando ponerse de puntitas para llegar hasta Tsuna pero los chicos le impedían el paso. -¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

-¡Deja de hablarle así!, ¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¡Te voy a matar maldita! – Seguía gritando Gokudera.

-Ma, maa, no sirve de nada ponerse violento contra una chica, deberías calmarte un poco. – Intentaba tranquilizar Yamamoto.

\- No hay problema, Gokudera-kun. - Había dicho Tsuna mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo haciendo que éste se relajara al instante. - Estás equivocada. - Dijo dirigiéndose ésta vez a la desconocida. - No sé qué es lo que habrás pensado pero ése bebé no es mi hermano ni nada por el estilo, digamos que... ¿Me lo dieron a cuidar por un tiempo? - Se preguntó a sí misma no sabiendo que inventar. - Como sea, yo no le enseñe nada respecto a la mafia.

-¿De qué estás hablando Tsuna-nee? - Había dicho Reborn extendiendo su sonrisa mientras fingía una voz de inocencia total. - Si tú eres la décima candidata a ser la jefa de Vongola.

-¡Hiiiiii, Reborn! - Había gritado entrando en estado de pánico. - ¡Deja de empeorar las cosas!

-¡Lo sabía!, como tutora apestas por completo, me aseguraré de que no sigas envenenando la mente de Reborn-chan.

-Te equivocas. - Había dicho Reborn. - Yo soy el tutor y ella es mi pupila.

-¡Ya veo!, eres impresionante Reborn-chan. - Haru le seguía el juego mientras sonreía de manera alegre. - En ése caso te ayudaré a enseñarle modales a tu alumna.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntaron Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto al mismo tiempo.

En ése momento Haru había recordado que había sido ella quien se escabulló dentro de la casa de una desconocida, y después se había abalanzado a atacarla. No era costumbre suya actuar de manera violenta, pero había sido un impulso que no pudo controlar, y sabía que estaba exagerando, por lo cual un poco más calmada había dirigido con dificultad otro vistazo a la castaña quien había colocado una mano en el hombro del peli plata e intentaba tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa. Ella no había tardado ni un segundo en notar que Haru la estaba mirando, y al instante ella había dado un pequeño salto que indicaba estaba asustada y había vuelto a protegerse detrás de los chicos con un rostro de preocupación, cosa que había ablandado el corazón de Haru.

-Yo… Yo soy Miura Haru. – Respondió avergonzada, sin tener las mismas fuerzas para seguir reclamando, y es que la chica no le parecía mala persona. – De… De cualquier manera, me aseguraré de que Reborn-chan reciba una educación adecuada.

Al terminar eso echó a correr con el rostro totalmente enrojecido debido a la vergüenza y unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían por la misma razón. No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, era demasiado irreal para ella, demasiado infantil pero sobre todo fue muy grosero atacar a una chica que se veía tan frágil y que para colmo nunca le había hecho nada. Sabía que tendría que disculparse con ella, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, y la única solución que había encontrado para escapar de toda ésa vergüenza era correr como lo estaba haciendo. Lo que no se esperó fue que al instante aquella castaña se había puesto a perseguirla, por lo cual Haru pensó que la buscaba intentando cobrar venganza, lo cual le daba una muy buena razón para no detenerse.

-Espera. – Gritaba Tsuna corriendo por detrás a paso lento y torpe.

-¡Haru no se detendrá! – Gritaba aterrada ya que tras de Tsuna se encontraban persiguiéndola los dos chicos que la habían estado preocupando. - ¡No es justo traer guarda espaldas!

Reborn los perseguía por detrás, se encontraba bastante divertido con todo el asunto, y para hacerlo mucho más interesante no había dudado en dispararle a su alumna quien tras caer al piso, se había vuelto a levantar con una llama naciente en su frente y una energía descomunal con la cual se puso a perseguir a la chica. Haru al voltear había visto a un demonio con ojos afilados encendido en fuego, por lo cual aún más aterrada había corrido a todo lo que daba, y aunque no era muy veloz, su instinto de supervivencia fue mucho más fuerte y corrió por su vida a través de Namimori.

Como era de esperarse no tomó demasiado tiempo en el que Haru comenzó a sentir las piernas pesadas y quiso detenerse para recuperar un poco el aliento, momento en el que Tsuna había dado un enorme salto colocándose enfrente de ella, haciéndola gritar a los cuatro vientos suplicando por su vida.

Haru seguía aterrada, con toda ésa carrera habían llegado al canal de agua y ella no tenía muchas rutas hacia donde huir, por lo cual solo se dedicaba a dar pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener su distancia con la castaña sin darse cuenta que cada vez estaba mucho más cerca de la orilla. En ése entonces Tsuna había intentado tomarla por la muñeca pero ella dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás intentando evitarla, chocando con la barda para después caer al agua.

Tsuna al ver eso cambió de objetivo y se dispuso a salvar a Haru por lo cual saltó de igual manera al agua, pero no pudo hacer demasiado puesto que el efecto de la bala ya había pasado y ahora ella se estaba ahogando al igual que Haru ya que ninguna de las dos sabía nadar. Por fortuna Yamamoto y Gokudera las habían estado siguiendo todo ése tiempo, aunque habían quedado un poco atrás gracias a los efectos de la bala de la última voluntad, pero llegaron justo a tiempo de ver como la décima saltaba del puente hacia el canal como si fuera una suicida.

-¡Juudaime! – Gokudera sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a salvar a su adorada jefa, mientras que Yamamoto notó que la razón por la que Tsuna había saltado en un principio era para intentar salvar a Haru, por lo cual de igual manera saltó. – Gokudera, te encargo a ti a Tsuna.

No hizo ni siquiera falta decirlo porque el peliplata ya se encontraba nadando desesperado a salvar a la castaña, por lo cual Yamamoto decidió enfocarse en Haru quien se encontraba lloriqueando. El pelinegro no tardó nada en llegar hasta la castaña y tomarla entre brazos para después nadar hacia la orilla en donde ya se encontraba Gokudera quien se encontraba preguntando por el bienestar de Tsuna.

Cuando Haru por fin estuvo en el suelo, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a toser intentando recuperar el aliento. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, solo había visto al morocho nadar hacia ella y sacarla del agua como si fuera un héroe. Cuando levantó la mirada, el mismo morocho la miraba dudoso y extendiéndole la mano le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

En ése momento Haru sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño salto, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. De pronto veía una luz resplandeciente alrededor de su salvador, y mirándolo más a detalle notó como éste era bastante atractivo, además de que era amable, sintió un flechazo de amor enterrado en su pecho, y sus ojos brillosos lo observaban con una nueva emoción.

-¡Haruu! – Había gritado Tsuna quien con dificultad corría hacia ella preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó aún asustada, pero tranquilizándose al notar que ésta se encontraba igual de empapada, lo cual le dio a entender que ella había saltado para intentar salvarla, cosa que nuevamente conmovió a su corazón.

-¡No le enseño cosas malas a Reborn! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al momento que sus ojos brillaban un poco, y la miraba con desesperación intentando que ésta le creyera.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó sin comprender.

-¡No le enseño cosas malas a Reborn! – Repitió. – Por eso… No tienes que preocuparte por él… Es cierto que es un bebé bastante extraño, pero te aseguro que yo no le metí la idea de la mafia, él ya era así cuando llego.

-Acaso… ¿Me seguiste solo para decirme eso? – Preguntó confundida.

-Es que… - El rostro de Tsuna de pronto se vio completamente enrojecido debido a la vergüenza por lo cual bajo la mirada al momento que empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos. – Te veías bastante molesta, y supe que de verdad te preocupabas por Reborn.

-Pero ni siquiera me conoces. – Siguió sin comprender. - ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de seguirme?

-No lo sé, es solo que pienso que alguien que se preocupa tanto por el bienestar de un niño aunque no lo conozca, es alguien sumamente amable, y no quise que te hicieras una idea equivocada.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Solo por eso. – Aseguró.

-Pff… - Al instante Haru empezó a carcajearse como no había hecho nunca. Pensar que se había armado todo ése alboroto solo porque la castaña la había perseguido para aclararle algo, para que ella no estuviera molesta, aunque en la realidad la razón por la que había huido en un principio era por vergüenza y no por molestia. – No tenías que hacer esto… - Siguió riendo mientras pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. – De hecho dudo que cualquier otra persona se hubiera tomado la molestia de perseguirme después de lo que hice… - Hizo una pausa para después mirar como la chica tenía la mejilla un poco roja por la bofetada que le había dado y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de lo delicada que era la piel de la chica. – Lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearte, no pensé lo que hacía.

-¿Esto? – Se tocó la mejilla suavemente. – No tiene importancia. – Sonrió al momento que cerraba los ojos luciendo más tierna de lo que ya era.

-¡Pero juudaime! – Gritó Gokudera poniéndose frente a su jefa. – Ésa mujer la golpeo y luego provoca que casi se ahogue.

-No importa Gokudera-kun. – Repitió. – Al final no pasó nada.

-¿Así que éste chico violento se llama Gokudera? – Preguntó Haru sonriente. – Mucho gusto, me llamo Haru Miura. – Saludó nuevamente empezando desde cero.

-¡No me importa quién eres!

-Ah, es cierto. – Dijo Tsuna golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño. – La presentación, él es Gokudera Hayato. – Señaló al peli plata quien seguía viéndola de mala gana. – Quien te salvó, es Yamamoto Takeshi. – Lo señaló al momento que Haru veía al chico soñada. – Y yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque todos me llaman Tsuna… O Dame-Tsuna en su mayoría.

-¿Así que tú eres Yamamoto Takeshi? – Preguntó Haru al momento que tomaba la mano del morocho quien la observó un tanto confundido e incómodo. - ¡Muchas gracias para salvarme, eres todo un héroe!, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien.

-Sí, claro. – Respondió el siempre amable Yamamoto.

Cuando Tsuna vio ésa escena sintió una pequeña oleada de celos naciendo en su estómago, pero la ignoró e invitó a Haru a ir a su casa para que pudieran tomar una ducha y cambiarse la ropa mojada, además de que quería conocerla mejor.

Reborn seguía encima del puente observando todo y no había podido evitar sonreír al ver que su alumna había ganado a una nueva miembro de su familia. Le emocionaba la idea de tener a alguien como Tsuna de alumna, y es que desde que llegó, lo que pensó sería una tarea difícil, se estaba volviendo bastante ameno, no era necesario usar demasiada fuerza en contra de la candidata a Décima Vongola, no, él tan solo la guiaba y era ella quien encontraba su propio camino, tenía ésa característica de atraer a todos a su círculo, incluso él, llevaba muy poco tiempo de vivir junto a Tsuna y ya se sentía cercano a su alumna, tal vez él también se estaba viendo envuelto por la característica cielo de la castaña.

Reborn regresó a la realidad cuando vio que su alumna ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su casa en compañía de su familia, por lo que decidió adelantarse para que éstos pensaran que todo el tiempo estuvo haciendo el vago en casa, y efectivamente cuando llegaron Tsuna y los demás a casa, él se encontraba en el cuarto de ésta fingiendo que había estado durmiendo, solo para que la castaña empezara a reclamarle por abandonarla después de haberle disparado, a lo que él solo mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto las primeras en bañarse fueron las chicas, mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto se habían dirigido a la habitación de huéspedes en donde se deshicieron de sus camisas mojadas para no enfermarse en lo que esperaban su turno respectivo. La castaña le había prestado un poco de su ropa a Haru, mientras que a sus amigos les dio un poco de ropas viejas que habían pertenecido a su padre.

Yamamoto había sido el último en ducharse, ya que al ser un amigo cercano de la familia, no le molestó esperar y ceder el turno a los invitados. Cuando entró a la habitación de su amiga, notó como todos se encontraban sentados en el piso mirando a Reborn. Al parecer Haru le estaba pidiendo a Reborn que fuera con ella, ya que no estaba bien la educación que estaba teniendo, era cierto que ya no estaba enojada con Tsuna, sino todo lo contrario, pero aun así quería educar a Reborn para intentar corregir sus malas costumbres, ya sin importarle de dónde las había aprendido.

-No puedo irme contigo. – Decía Reborn acostándose en la hamaca que estaba en medio del cuarto de su alumna – Soy el tutor de Tsuna, y debo convertirla en una digna jefa de la mafia.

-¿Mafia? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡Reborn, no le digas esas cosas! – Reclamó.

-¡Tsuna-san! – Había comenzado a llamarla así desde el incidente, cosa que era un giro inesperado de sucesos. - ¡Convence a Reborn!

-Aunque me digas eso… Es decisión de Reborn si quiere quedarse o no.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de la mafia?

-Ah… - Respondió Yamamoto. – Creo que se refiere al juego de rol que empezaron Tsuna y Gokudera, en él Tsuna es nuestra jefa y nosotros sus subordinados.

-¡No es un juego de rol! – Gritó Gokudera nuevamente cabreado.

-Exactamente. – Apoyó Reborn al momento que se tapaba con una cobija pequeña. – Tsuna es la candidata a convertirse en la Décima jefa de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia, la "Vongola family", fui enviado por el Nono para entrenarla y no pienso marcharme hasta entonces.

-¿Vongola family?, ¿Nono? – Preguntaba dudosa al momento que volvía a ver a la castaña arqueando la ceja intentando recibir una explicación que nunca llego. - ¡Suena interesante! – Dijo por fin. – Si Tsuna-san es la jefa, ¿Qué posición tienen ustedes? – Preguntó señalando a los chicos. – Seguro que tú eres la mano derecha de la Vongola décima. – Dijo señalando a Yamamoto al momento que entraba en un estado de ensoñación.

-¡Por supuesto que no, su mano derecha soy yo! – Reclamó Gokudera.

-Pero no me parece justo que tú quieras ser la mano derecha de Tsuna Gokudera. – Dijo ésta vez Yamamoto. – Después de todo Tsuna es mi mejor amiga desde mucho antes.

-E… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Respondió con la voz un tanto temblorosa, ya que ése punto seguía doliéndole bastante. - ¡Tú piensas que los asuntos de Vongola son mero juego, así no hay manera de que pudieras convertirte en su mano derecha!, además es cosa de lealtad, aquí no hay nadie que siga con más fidelidad a Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Verdad, Juudaime?

-Pues yo creo que a Yamamoto-san le pega más ser la mano derecha de Tsuna-san. – Dijo nuevamente Haru.

-¡Tú no hables, mujer molesta!

-¿Haru, una mujer molesta? – Se quejó mientras pegaba su frente contra la del peli plata mientras ambos gruñían enojados.

-La familia se ha expandido, y ahora incluso se pelean por tu atención, ¿No es genial Tsuna?, poco a poco vas juntando amigos. – Dijo Reborn como un mensaje silencioso que solo la décima escucho debido a que los demás seguían peleando.

Tsuna había volteado a ver al arcobaleno para agregar algo pero éste ya se había quedado dormido, lo sabía por la burbuja naciendo de la nariz de éste. Al instante regresó su mirada hacia las personas reunidas en su habitación y no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, y es que se sentía muy bien de empezar a reunir amigos. Hasta el momento solo hablaba con Yamamoto, Kyoko y Hana, y no es que se quejara, a los tres los quería mucho, pero era cierto que ella nunca había tenido facilidad para hacer amigos, y notaba que desde la llegada de Reborn, poco a poco algo en su vida se encontraba en constante cambio. Había conocido a Gokudera, ahora Haru se había unido al grupo, y tenía el presentimiento de que muchas cosas seguirían cambiando de ahora en adelante.

 **Continuara…**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Coatl9: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho por mantener las personalidades de los personajes lo más intactas posibles. Aunque estoy con un comienzo lento, espero que en breve (en cuanto termine con la introducción a los personajes), pueda comenzar con los cambios que le haré a la serie, y los climax que ya tengo planeados.**

 **Walker Yuu: No te preocupes por no dejar reviews en los capítulos anteriores, la verdad es que tan solo con recibir el que me dejaste ya me hace demasiado feliz, y es que sé que hay personas que leen pero no comentan, y es un lindo detalle que tú lo hayas hecho. Por lo que pude apreciar en el comentario que me dejaste te fascina Yamamoto (es demasiado obvio jaja), por lo cual me siento un poco mal ya que como sabes la pareja será de Tsuna con Gokudera... Pero, pero no contaré mucho al respecto puesto que quiero que sea una sorpresa. Es cierto que trato en todo momento destacar la inocencia y ternura de Tsu-chan porque es algo que simplemente me fascina. Y respecto a tu pregunta sobre el "yuri" jajaja, creo que ya te he respondido con éste capítulo, no es lo que te esperabas, ¿Verdad?, jajajaja, dejame saber que opinaste de lo sucedido. Y nuevamente gracias por tu review, la verdad es que haces que me sonroje.**

 **America: Sí, Tsuna tiene que soportar a su tutor espartano, pero al final todo vale la pena, porque cada una de las cosas que Reborn hacen es por y para Tsuna, para hacerla madurar, y hacerla crecer como persona, así que al final todo ese entrenamiento espartano vale la pena. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre la introducción de Haru, la verdad es que me comí un poco el coco para intentar pensar en como meterla, puesto que no quería hacerlo exactamente igual que en la serie, y tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo (por eso me quedó más corto de lo normal). Por cierto, aún cuando éste fic solo abarcará hasta el arco de los anillos, probablemente cuando termine de publicar éste, escriba otro solo que éste será después del final del manga, pero ya todo dependerá de mi humor en ése momento, porque siento que éste fic va para largo.**

 **Tomoyo: Por favor déjame saber tu opinión, ya no te lo pase todo al instante porque mmm... Surgieron muchas cosas, pero aún así ansio saber tu respuesta aunque ya sé que habrás fangirleado con Tsuna como en todos los capítulos anteriores. Por cierto, estoy por terminar el capitulo de Mugiwara Boys, y de ser posible lo subiré hoy mismo así que espéralo.**


	6. Cielo abrumador

**Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que desde que entré a la escuela he estado muy ocupada, he tenido que preparar una exposición entre otras cosas. De hecho el capítulo ya lo había redactado en mi libreta (Mi adorada libreta en donde hago mis anotaciones en mis tiempos libres), y lo único que faltaba era pasarlo, agregar y eliminar escenas, pero no encontraba tiempo para hacerlo hasta ahora. De cualquier manera espero que les guste el capítulo, y espero me hagan saber su opinión.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Cielo abrumador: La llegada de un pequeño extraño.**

Lambo-san era grandioso, el era un pequeño nacido de la Bovino Family, una pequeña familia sin mucho renombre dentro de Italia. Lambo era un pequeño niño con apenas 5 años cumplidos, tez palida, mejillas rosadas, enormes ojos color verdes, cabello negro y esponjado que formaban en su cabeza un singular afro, del cual por cierto tenía unos pequeños cuernos saliendo, además de que siempre utilizaba ropa de vaca por alguna razón.

Desde el día en que Lambo había adquirido la capacidad de hablar y caminar se le había incitado a entrenar duro, se le había dado bombas, pistolas, cuchillos y demás armamentos heredados de la Bovino Family. Él no había nacido en un ambiente común y corriente, aunque fuera un niño se le trataba como adulto, entrenándolo tanto de manera física, como el manejo de armas y se le había dado clases de idiomas siendo que desde tan pequeño ya sabía hablar japonés. Todo esto se hacía con el objetivo de formar a un buen candidato para la familia, para levantar a la misma, fortalecerla y darle renombre, sin embargo, Lambo-san era torpe.

Lambo-san no tenía buena puntería, Lambo-san lanzaba las bombas al azar, su cuerpo era débil y no toleraba el estricto entrenamiento que se le daba diariamente, su mente era distraída lo cual provocaba problemas a la hora de intentar centrar su atención en una cosa por más de dos segundos. Él era un niño hiper activo que adoraba jugar y gritar pero dentro de la mansión de la familia sus deseos tenían que ser reprimidos, ya que de no ser así lo reprenderían y castigarían de manera estricta, porque... Aunque Lambo-san tenía tan solo cinco años, jamás sería tratado como tal.

Él era visto como un estorbo, como una vergüenza, como un inútil que no sería capaz de aportar en nada a la familia. La única que había amado a Lambo-san era mamma. Mamma siempre lo había defendido e impedido que le hicieran daño, era ella quien siempre lo apapachaba, quien le obsequiaba dulces a escondidas de los miembros de la familia, quien lo abrazaba, quien se tomaba la tarea de cepillar su desordenado cabello, quien en las noches lluviosas cuando se soltaba una furiosa tormenta lo dejaba dormir a su lado para tranquilizarlo con ése calor maternal que tanto amaba.

Aunque había ocasiones en que mamma no podía defenderlo, ocasiones en la que Lambo-san era rebajado al nivel de la basura y maltratado, y lo único que mamma podía hacer era llorar y gritar puesto que la mantenían inmovilizada, justificando sus atroces acciones como "disciplina". En ésas ocasiones él se ponía a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, pero después se tranquilizaba cuando por fin podía estar en los brazos de mamma, quien lloraba y se disculpaba con él con un rostro cargado de sufrimiento que lo único que provocaba era destrozar el diminuto corazón de Lambo, quien a consecuencia de eso cada que le hacían daño se repetía a sí mismo que debía de resistir; Resistir para así no preocuparla.

Pero mamma había muerto el año pasado a causa del ataque de una familia enemiga, ella había recibido una bala perdida en el pecho cuando estaba intentando huir con Lambo. Desde entonces nadie había velado por él, ya no había nadie que lo defendiese, ni actuara de intermediario entre los mayores, ya no había nadie que le leyera cuentos en la noche, nadie que le acariciara la cabeza hasta que él se quedara dormido, nadie con quien pudiera reír de manera despreocupada, Lambo-san estaba solo, con las heridas en su cuerpo triplicadas desde ése trágico día, y con la soledad carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Había dos nombres sumamente importantes que corrían por toda Italia. Uno de ellos era la Vongola Family, la cual estaba conformada por los hombres más fuertes y capacitados en el mundo de la mafia, los que eran superior en todo, tanto en estatus social, como en armamento, inteligencia, fortaleza, simplemente Vongola era lo mejor de lo mejor, y claro por supuesto apoyando al Nono estaban los mejores hombres, entre los cuales estaba Reborn, quien era el mejor hitman del mundo entero.

El menor había escuchado hablar de Timoteo y de Reborn, ya que después de todo eran nombres muy populares e imposible que no escucharas viviendo dentro del país. A él siempre se le había enseñado a respetar a Vongola y no meterse con ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En una ocasión mientras Lambo hacía travesuras como de costumbre había terminado por adentrarse en la oficina del jefe de la Bovino Family, cosa que se le tenía prohibida, pero aún así su curiosidad había podido más con él, por lo cual había comenzado a husmear un poco los papeles dispersos en el escritorio del jefe en donde encontró varios archivos referentes a familias mafiosas, habían reportes de misiones, documentación de personal, papeleo sobre los gastos, además de unas cuantas cartas dispersas.

Un papel en especial captó su atención puesto que tenía impreso el sello de Vongola. Curioso tomo el papel y empezó a leerla notando primeramente que había una foto de un anciano con mirada bondadosa quien seguramente se trataba del Nono. A decir era la primera vez que veía a Timoteo en alguna fotografía, y se veía mucho más agradable de lo que él imaginaba. Al lado de la fotografía venía algo de información sobre los movimientos recientes que había realizado Vongola, al parecer Reborn había viajado a Japón para entrenar a quien se convertiría en el Décimo capo de Vongola, cosa que lo sorprendió. Adjunta venía una foto del arcobaleno del sol, la cual sacó de sí al pequeño.

-¿Qué?. - Se preguntó a sí mismo al momento que una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su rostro. - ¡Pero si es un niño!, apuesto a que Lambo-san puede vencerlo.

De ésa manera su destino estaba marcado, él iría a Japón para desafiar a Reborn, lo vencería, lo ridiculizaría y demostraría así que él era un miembro importante de la familia, todos lo admirarían, lo amarían y así por fin dejaría de ser un estorbo.

* * *

Tsuna regresaba a su nueva rutina de estudios forzados que el hitman le obligaba a realizar diariamente. Por el momento Reborn se enfocaba en las materias difíciles como matemáticas, física, y demás materias de ése tipo, ya que él pensaba que una vez dominadas ésas materias, las demás serían pan comido. También le adelantaba los temas puesto que quería que ella pudiera cursar su escuela sin ningún problema, ya que al ser ella la candidata número uno a ser la nueva jefa de Vongola tenía que ser alguien excepcional, alguien que estuviera por encima de los demás y pudiera dar el ejemplo; Y sin embargo, su dame-alumna se encontraba por debajo de la media, lo cual lo obligaba a bajar el nivel para enseñarle lo básico, lo cual aún así confundida a la castaña, cosa que lógicamente exasperaba al tutor y por misma razón la maltrataba más de lo acostumbrado.

-¡Apréndete ésta formula de una vez! - Había gritado al momento que la pateaba en la mejilla dejándola K.O. - Vaya que eres Dame-Tsuna. - Se quejaba por lo bajo, y yo que quiero empezar a enseñarte Italiano y hablarte sobre la historia de Vongola, pero no puedo empezar a hacerlo hasta que no sepas lo mínimo. Primero tengo que convertirte en una buena ciudadana.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con la mafia!

-Imposible, Nono te escogió a ti.

-¿Y por qué a mí? - Reprochó momentáneamente molesta, para después relajar su rostro y con un tono algo triste agregar. - Si solo soy Dame-Tsuna.

El arcobaleno de pronto sintió una vena naciente en su frente que le hizo disparar varias balas a una velocidad impresionante, las cuales se enterraron en el piso justo a pocos centímetros de la chica, obviamente sin lastimarla. Tsuna se había quedado sorprendida, logrando que su rostro poco a poco empezara a palidecer para después ponerse en un tolo azulado, y es que algo dentro de sí le había indicado que lo que Reborn le acaba de disparar eran balas reales, lo cual hacía que su cuerpo entero empezara a temblar, porque el bebé, por muy agresivo y estricto que fuera, jamás había hecho algo para intentar dañarla de verdad.

-Re... ¿Reborn? - Preguntó dudosa al momento que veía la mirada fría que éste había colocado. - ¡Hiiiiii!, ¡Perdóname por ser tan inútil! - Había chillado al momento que se encogía en su lugar, dándole la espalda al momento que se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos.

¿Por qué Reborn estaba molesto?, eso era algo que ni siquiera él mismo entendía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su alumna, es cierto que él la llamaba constantemente Dame-Tsuna, pero esa era su forma de incentivarla a ser mejor, realmente no creía que fuera una inútil, y en ése breve lapso de tiempo había podido comprender qué es lo que el Nono había visto en ésa chica.

A decir verdad cuando se le había asignado la misión de entrenar a la próxima jefa de Vongola no se había quedado muy conforme, puesto que él le era completamente leal a la familia, y no quería que cualquier persona se convirtiera en quien tomaría las riendas de la mafia. Pero era extraño, llevaba ahí no mucho tiempo, y había notado al instante que el atributo cielo le quedaba más que perfecto. Tsuna era una muchacha tranquila y alegre, que traía tranquilidad y felicidad a donde quiera que fuera, de alguna manera lograba atraer a las personas a su circulo y éstas se ataban a ella por voluntad propia, cosa digna de un cielo. Reborn sabía que ella tenía un enorme potencial oculto el cual aún no podía ver de manera clara, pero se daba cuenta gracias a su experiencia enseñando.

Es por eso que no le gustaba escuchar que ella misma se dijera buena para nada, o inútil, porque solo se engañaba a sí misma y entraba en un ambiente depresivo, se hacía menos y no se daba cuenta de los buenos amigos que reunía poco a poco a su alrededor, era una chica sin experiencia, a la cual no se le había brindado muchas oportunidades, y podía notar que desde muy pequeña le habían lavado el cerebro haciéndole creer que era un fracaso, y eso lo molestaba. Porque ella era alguien muy capaz.

-No digas tonterías, te vez patética. - Había dicho de manera seria haciendo que ella se asustara aún más. - Si tu familia te escuchara decir eso, ¿Qué pensarían?

-¿Familia? - Preguntó dudosa volteando a verlo. - ¿De qué estás...

Interrumpiendo lo que iba a preguntar, se escucho de pronto una voz cerca de la ventana, cosa que los hizo voltear encontrándose con un niño vaca quien se había subido al árbol y los apuntaba con una granada de un extraño color rosado. Éste gritaba alguna cosa sobre derrotar a Reborn y convertirse en el mejor, y a continuación había lanzado la granada en dirección al hitman, quien la había regresado usando unos lápices como palillos, los cuales estaban en la mesa en donde la castaña había estado estudiando. La granada había terminado por devolvérsele al extraño niño del afro quien había explotado y salido disparado hacia alguna parte.

-Bien, continuemos. - Dijo Reborn sentándose nuevamente y abriendo un libro.

-¿Sólo vas a ignorarlo? - Preguntó la muchacha en un grito. - ¿Siquiera sabes quién es?, ¡Intento matarte!

-No me importa, alguien de la élite no puede gastar su tiempo en miembros de una familia débil.

-¡Qué cruel! - Gritó para después hacer una pausa y agregar. - ¿Qué tan importante eres? - Preguntó dándose cuenta de lo importante que era el bebé dentro de la mafia.

-No tan importante como cuando tomes el lugar de la Décima Vongola.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

-Olvídalo, la lección terminó. - Cambio el tema ignorándola por completo. - Deberías apurarte o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

La chica miró el reloj dándose cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde por lo cual tras soltar uno de sus típicos gritos agudos, había salido corriendo sin desayunar siquiera, dándose cuenta de que Yamamoto y Gokudera ya la esperaban como todos los días, cosa que la hizo sentir mal, ya que no le agradaba del todo que ellos se tomaran al molestia de recogerla todo el tiempo, y no es porque no les agradeciera, si no porque no quería causarles molestias.

Es por eso que ella les había sugerido tomarse turnos, así un día irían Gokudera y ella a recoger a Yamamoto a su casa, o por el contrario irían al apartamento de Gokudera para irse a la escuela y así sería algo equitativo. Pero los chicos no parecían querer hacerle caso y seguían recogiéndola de todas maneras.

-Siento las molestias que les ocasionó cada mañana. - Se había disculpado a lo que el albino respondió que no le molestaba en lo absoulto. - Pero... - Quiso reprochar pero fue interrumpida por Yamamoto.

-Deberíamos apurarnos o Hibari se molestará con nosotros.

-¡Es cierto! - Gritó aterrada echándose a la carrera.

Atrás de ella Yamamoto había empezado a seguirla con su típica expresión sonriente de siempre, se veía fresco como una lechuga. Por otra parte Gokudera había comenzado a seguirle los pasos al momento que lo miraba recelosamente, penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Eso fue a propósito, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó de manera inocente.

-Distraer a Juudaime con algo que sabías la asustaría para que no volviera a sugerir que la dejáramos ir sola a la escuela.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Gokudera bufó por lo bajo al momento que encendía un cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca. Estaba más que claro que el moreno le estaba mintiendo, se excusaba tras esa expresión inocente y despreocupada, pero la verdad es que él había adquirido la habilidad para desviar la atención de la muchacha tras tantos años que habían compartido de amistad, y eso le causaba molestia y algo de celos, ya que él también quería conocer tan bien a su jefa, quería saber lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, su comida favorita, lo que no le gustaba, sus hobbies y demás cosas, pero había una barrera de tiempo entre él y ella.

-No te creas tanto beisbolista idiota. - Reclamó. - Al final quien será la mano derecha de la Juudaime, y quien la conozca mejor, seré yo.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó ahora sí confundido.

La verdadera razón por la que ambos chicos insistían en recoger a la castaña no era solo porque la adoraban, sino que sabían que aparte de linda, ella era bastante inocente; Ella solía confiar plenamente en cualquier cosa que le dijeran, era algo torpe, y muy tierna ante los ojos de los demás, cosa que siempre llamaba la atención de los chicos, principalmente la convertían en una presa perfecta para los pervertidos, y es por eso que ellos se convertían en sus guarda espaldas personales, alejando así a cualquier sospechoso.

Al llegar a su amado colegio de Namimori, Tsuna se había sorprendido al darse cuenta ade que habían llegado un poco antes, cosa que la descolocó al pensar que iban tarde, pero no tardando mucho en concluir que Reborn la había engañado nuevamente modificando el reloj de su cuarto sin consentimiento.

Custodiando la puerta se encontraba el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Éste estaba recargado en la pared justo al lado de la entrada, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar descansando, aunque todos sabían que se encontraba custodiando cualquier actividad sospechosa. Tsuna había observado al pelinegro para después aguantar la respiración, como si eso impidiera que él se diera cuenta de su presencia, y a continuación había comenzado a caminar sobre las puntas de sus pies intentando camuflarse con los demás alumnos, tratando de no ser localizada por el radar del peli negro.

-Herbívora. - La llamó justo cuando ésta estaba por pasar por la puerta, provocando que ésta saltara sorprendida y bajara la mirada intentando ignorarle. - Aún no olvido la manera tan altanera en la que te comportaste conmigo. - Dijo haciendo referencia a la ocasión sucedida dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil. - ¿Acaso debería morderte hasta la muerte? - Había preguntado divertido al momento que se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos, para después colocar su dedo índice en la barbilla de la chica obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Debería? - Volvió a preguntar fascinado al notar como los ojos de la muchacha empezaban a lubricarse en lágrimas que amenazaban por salir haciéndola lucir extremadamente vulnerable.

Hibari nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le fascinaba ésa vulnerabilidad de la chica, verla tan asustada, tan delicada, tan llena de aberturas en todas partes, la hacían lucir como la herbívora perfecta. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver que a pesar de que ésta estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, aún así le mantuviera firme la mirada y lo desafiara en silencio. Había algo en sus ojos que capturaba su atención, ya que quería saber qué es lo que escondía ésa castaña, por alguna razón algo dentro de sí le había dicho desde la ocasión pasada, que ella no era una persona común y corriente.

-¡Aléjate de la Juudaime! - Había explotado el albino a la vez que atacaba al peli negro logrando que éste saltara hacia atrás regresándole su espacio personal a la muchacha.

El Italiano al momento se había vuelto a colocar enfrente de la chica, cubriéndola como la vez pasada con su cuerpo utilizándose como escudo, cosa que ella siempre notaba. Gokudera era un chico agresivo, que se enojaba con facilidad y se dejaba provocar siempre, era impulsivo y la trataba con un respeto exagerado que en ocasiones la hacía sentir incómoda, pero en ocasiones como ésa, él siempre se portaba de manera gentil, la colocaba tras su espalda asegurándose de solo tocarla lo necesario transmitiéndole seguridad, sí... Tras la espalda de Gokudera, se sentía segura.

Por otra parte el chico se encontraba furioso, gruñendo por lo bajo al haber presenciado como ése desgraciado había querido pasarse de listo con la chica, insolentemente la había tocado y amenazado con ésa mirada sospechosa en su rostro que no había despegado de su décima en ningún momento, haciendo que él se disgustara en gran medida.

El timbre anunciando el inicio de clases había sonado, interrumpiendo la atmósfera de perros y gatos que se había formado entre esos dos, quienes hasta el momento habían estado fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada.

-Go... Gokudera-kun, vamos a clase. - Había animado la chica intentando tranquilizar al albino al momento que lo tomaba del codo con ambas manos jalándolo débilmente hacia ella en un gesto cariñoso intentando que éste olvidara su enojo.

-¡Sí, Juudaime! - Contestó éste con una sonrisa deslumbrante al momento que su rostro enrojecía de golpe.

De un momento a otro el auto proclamado "mano derecha de Juudaime" había salido disparado hacia una pared golpeándose de manera brusca. La razón había sido un Hibari muy molesto quien al ver la escena no se había parado mucho a pensar y tan solo se había decidido por golpear al albino con una de sus tonfas atinándole en la mejilla derecha.

-Qué... - Susurro Gokudera levantando la mirada rápidamente para ver a Hibari. -¡Qué diablos te pasa, maldito! - Gritó furioso.

-¡Gokudera-kun! - Gritó la chica asustada al momento que corría a su lado asustada. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó al momento que se arrodillaba a la altura del chico quien aún seguía en el piso. - ¿No estás herido?, ¿Dónde te duele? - Había empezado a realizar una serie de preguntas que indicaban su preocupación.

-Ah... No hay problema Juudaime, estoy bien.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó nuevamente al momento que recargaba sus dedos en el piso posibilitándole así inclinarse levemente hacia enfrente, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del chico para así mirarlo directamente a los ojos asegurándose de que éste no le mintiera.

-S... Sí. - Respondió un tanto nervioso al momento que sus mejillas nuevamente se pintaban de rosado.

-¡Qué bien! - Suspiró aliviada soltando una cálida sonrisa que la hacía lucir resplandeciente.

Al verla así, el rubor en el rostro del Italiano no hizo más que subir de tono. Le alegraba mucho ver que su Juudaime se preocupaba por su bienestar, y el verla sonreír de ésa manera tan inocente, sincera y cálida, hacía que su pecho se llenara de un sentimiento de tranquilidad y armonía que solo provocaba que su cariño hacia la castaña siguiera aumentando.

No reaccionó sino hasta que vio a su querida décima levantándose colocándose frente a él dándole la espalda, ésta había extendido los brazos como si estuviera protegiéndolo. No entendió del todo, hasta que notó que Hibari seguía parado en el mismo lugar en donde momentos antes lo había golpeado, éste había estado observando la escena y por poco estuvo a punto de volver a golpear al chico pero se detuvo al ver que la chica se levantaba usándose a sí misma como escudo y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Wao... - Exclamó de manera burlesca. - ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte? - Iba a seguir con su juego pero se vio obligado a quitar ésa sonrisa y ponerse serio al notar que la chica ya no se veía asustada como hace unos momentos, y seguía manteniéndole la mirada firmemente.

-No vuelvas a lastimar a mis amigos. - Había dicho con un tono de voz inusualmente frío y duro, su mirada se había endurecido y afilado en punta, su rostro se veía tranquilo pero serio, y casi podía jurar que sus ojos habían empezado a tornarse de un suave color naranja que lo descolocó de sobre manera.

Hibari la observó por unos momentos, por una parte se sentía molesto por la manera tan altanera en la que se dirigía a él, pero por otra parte se sentía fascinado, podía sentir cierta aura fuerte rodeando a la chica. Ella jamás había hecho nada cuando se metía con ella, pero ahora que había lastimado a uno de esos herbívoros ella le había mostrado sus colmillos, retándolo con ésa fascinante mirada tan intensa y llena de decisión.

Sin más, había regresado sobre sus pasos dejando a la chica tranquila, quien en cuanto vio que Hibari desapareció, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y regresó a su actitud de siempre. Por otra parte Kusakabe, quien era el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil había observado toda la escena desde una distancia segura, y había comenzado a seguir al pelinegro cuando éste ingresó al edificio.

-Kyo-san, ¿Por qué golpeó a ése chico? - Preguntó sin entender, porque el presidente solo golpeaba a las personas que rompían alguna regla, pero no pudo seguir insistiendo puesto que el chico lo había silenciado con una sola mirada amenazante que lo hizo ponerse nervioso. - "Kyo-san ha estado encaprichado con ésa chica últimamente". - Pensó.

Mientras tanto Yamamoto se había dirigido al salón por petición de Tsuna mientras ésta acompañaba a Gokudera a la enfermería puesto que quería asegurarse de que éste no tuviera ningún daño, y aún cuando éste se había negado, ella no le había hecho caso y lo había obligado a recostarse en una de las camas del cuarto de enfermería. Cuando hubo convencido al albino de que se quedara tranquilo, había salido por el pasillo dirigiéndose a comprar alguna bebida energizante para el chico en una de las máquinas de bebidas que se encontraban en el patio.

Ahí se había encontrado con Reborn quien había salido de alguno de sus escondites secretos dentro de la escuela y había estado observando toda la escena anterior. Él se sentía orgulloso, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que la chica tenía mucho futuro por delante, por unos instantes había podido sentir la fiereza de una leona dentro de ella, y estaba segura de que sorprendería demasiado cuando ésta le mostrara su verdadero potencial.

De un instante a otro había regresado el chico vaca quien había lanzado un ataque masivo de granadas dirigidas nuevamente al arcobaleno, quien sin problema alguno las esquivo dejando a su alumna en el lugar quien había comenzado a correr en círculos de manera patética. Reborn, frustrado porque no volviera a mostrar la actitud que momentos antes había tomado había terminado por disparar una bala que entro directamente en la frente de la chica, tirándola momentáneamente para después hacerla regresar con una actitud renovada, ésa extraña llama saliendo de su frente, y de nuevo con la blusa rota.

-¡Me desharé de las granadas con mi última voluntad! - Había gritado al momento que pateaba las granadas como si fueran pelotas de fútbol, dirigiéndolas hacia el cielo provocando que éstas explotaran lejos del colegio.

Lambo extrañado había vuelto a lanzar más y más granadas, pero al final todas terminaban sin un rumbo claro, por lo cual había intentado combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al intentar correr se había tropezado con la colita de vaca perteneciente a su traje, terminando por caer rodar, y golpearse la cabeza.

-Debo aguantar... - Había intentado convencerse recordando nuevamente el rostro de preocupación que Mamma ponía cada que lo había visto llorar, pero al recordarla la tristeza acumulada en su pecho había aumentado y al final había terminado por llorar a toda potencia.

-¿Qué sucede con él? - Se preguntó la castaña cuando regresó a la normalidad.

-¡Maldito Reborn! - Gritaba entre llantos. - !Te derrotaré y también a ti! - Había señalado a la chica enojado por interrumpir sus planes.

-¿Quién eres? - Había preguntado el arcobaleno al momento que pateaba el trasero del niño vaca incitándolo a que se presentara.

-Yo... Yo... Soy Lambo-san de la Bovino family.

-Ohh, ¿Y qué asunto tienes conmigo? - Preguntó apuntándolo con su pistola.

-¡Reborn! - Reclamó la chica al momento que tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. - ¡Es solo un niño!

-Es por eso que eres Dame-Tsuna. - Se quejó el bebé del chupete amarillo al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tsuna? - Preguntó el Bovino confundido al momento que miraba a la castaña. - ¿Quién?

-Ah... Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto. - Se presentó ésta con una cálida sonrisa.

Lambo recordaba ése nombre en el archivo que había leído en la oficina del jefe, era el nombre del próximo candidato en ocupar el puesto del Nono, a pesar de su naturaleza distraída había optado por aprendérselo, ya que después de todo siempre le habían exigido saber todo sobre Vongola para poder apoyarlos. Sin embargo Lambo jamás hubiera pensado que sería una chica quien tomaría ése puesto, y eso por alguna razón lo había molestado. Primero fue Reborn, y después fue ella.

-¿Por qué unos mocosos son tan importantes? - Había reclamado al momento que fruncía el ceño.

-Pero si tú eres un niño. - Respondió Tsuna por lo bajo.

-¡No! - Gritó apartándose de los brazos de la chica. - ¡Lambo-san es fuerte!, ¡Lambo-san aprendió a usar armas desde los tres años!, ¡Lambo-san siempre entrena! - Gritaba sacando lo que llevaba guardado dentro de sí durante mucho tiempo. - Lambo-san ya sabe hablar japonés, e inglés además del italiano, ¡Lambo-san es listo! - Seguía gritando al momento que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. - Y si Lambo-san es listo, ¿Por qué su familia no lo quiere?, ¿Por qué Reborn que también es un niño es tan importante?, ¡¿Por qué nadie reconoce a Lambo-san?!

Tsuna había observado sorprendida al niño. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, pero podía hacerse una idea. Ése niño pertenecía a alguna familia mafiosa, y por lo que veía no había recibido una educación común y corriente, mira que darle armas tan peligrosas a un niño, seguramente el pobre no había tenido una infancia memorable, y mucho menos común. Ella de alguna manera podía sentir la tristeza que el menor estaba experimentando y eso la lleno de dolor.

-Ya veo... - Respondió ella al momento que se ponía a la altura del menor quien seguía maldiciéndola. - Eres un niño muy listo. - Sonrió al momento que acariciaba la cabeza del menor quien había callado al instante. - Te has esforzado mucho, ¿Verdad?

La mano de Tsuna era delicada, delgada y acariciaba los cabellos de Lambo-san con una ternura que lo hacían recordar a Mamma. Es cierto, Mamma era la única que siempre estaba del lado de Lambo, quien siempre lo felicitaba aunque los demás no lo hicieran, la única que le sonreía y lo animaba a seguir... Lambo-san sabía que si ella estuviera ahí, hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

Es cierto, Lambo quería ser reconocido por su familia, quería ser amado, pero lo que más quería por sobre todas las cosas era volver a ver a Mamma, ella había desaparecido de su lado de un momento para otro, ella era su apoyo, su guía, su razón para seguir esforzándose, la única que lo había motivado a soportar su entrenamiento y los malos tratos de los demás miembros quienes lo trataban como estorbo. Lo único que Lambo-san realmente quería, era que le reconocieran, que lo felicitaran por su esfuerzo.

-¡Mamma! - Había gritado recordando con tristeza a su progenitora y abalanzándose a los brazos de la castaña sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo. - ¡Lambo-san se esforzo!, ¡Lambo-san sigue intentándolo! - Lloraba aferrándose al pecho de la chica.

Tsuna se había extrañado al ver la repentina reacción del pequeño, pero su sorpresa solo había durado por unos instantes, y al momento había comenzado a acariciar nuevamente el cabello del pequeño intentando traerle un poco de tranquilidad.

-Si, si, te esforzaste mucho, eres genial.

Lambo sabía que ésa chica no era Mamma, él ya había aceptado que su querida madre jamás volvería a su mundo, sabía que había muerto, y sabía que la persona que lo estaba consolando no era ella, pero aún así... Aún así la calidez con la que ésa chica lo abrazaba y lo felicitaba, era la misma con la que Mamm lo consentía siempre, los mismos gestos, el mismo tono de voz, el mismo cariño, ésa persona se la recordaba demasiado.

Mientras tanto Reborn observaba la escena en silencio, sonriendo nuevamente al comprobar la habilidad de Tsuna para atraer a las personas y volverlas devotas a ella. Definitivamente las personas con el atributo cielo eran aterradoras, él mismo se había visto ya abrumado por Luche en el pasado.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **America: Me alegra mucho que te guste como agregue a Haru, a decir verdad al principio no lo tenía planeado de ésa manera, de hecho Haru y Lambo iban a aparecer en el mismo capitulo, pero al final decidí mejor darle su espacio a cada uno y es por eso que el capitulo anterior me había quedado más corto de lo acotumbrado. Hasta ahora solo he agregado diminutos cambios en la historia, y a decir verdad siento que la introducción ya me está quedando muy larga, pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto ya que hay muchos personajes en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, y debo presentarlos a todos antes de poder iniciar con el arco de Kokuyo. Que por cierto en el arco de Kokuyo será la primera parte en donde si cambie un poco las riendas de la historia. Por cierto, ¿Enserio querías yuri? xDDD, a decir verdad eso ni siquiera me cruzó por la cabeza, ya tenía planeado lo de Yamamoto y me pareció una manera interesante en la que podría ir la historia. PD: No te preocupes, por el momento no pienso escribir otra historia, ahorita ya estoy escribiendo dos, y pues como que agregarme una tercera eso si sería más de lo que puedo manejar.**

 **Tomoyo: ¿Qué tal?, ¿Te pones celosa de como Hibari se obsesiona con Tsu-chan?, yo que sí, admítelo xD. En fin, como puedes ver el cap estaba enfocado en Lambo, pero conforme fui escribiendo me desvie un poco de la historia al emocionarme con el enfrentamiento de Hibari y Gokudera haciéndolo mucho más largo de lo que iba a ser en un princiopio, xD pero al final supongo que el objetivo se cumplió de todas maneras así que creo que no hay problema.**

 **Myruru Nayuri: Me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad intento hacer a Tsuna lo más tierna posible (porque simplemente me fascina), y no te preocupes, a decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta el yaoi xD, y te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué escribe un fem Tsuna entonces?, la verdad es que yo soy un poco extraña y me fascina la idea de andarle cambiando de sexo a los personajes, bueno, en especial cuando son personajes como Tsuna que son muy tiernos. Aunque debo de admitir que sé que algunas de las chicas que leen mi historia o que la leerán serán fujoshis, así que supongo que a veces les hago un poquito de fan service (porque bueno... ¿Ellas también lo merecen? (O algo como eso xD)**


	7. La habilidad de ser amada

**Hola nuevamente, sé que esta vez si me he tardado años en actualizar éste fic, incluso publiqué un one-shot y éste simplemente no lo llegaba a actualizar :/ me disculpo por eso, la verdad es que llevaba un tiempo en que ya ansiaba poder subir la continuación, pero no sé porqué éste capítulo me costó tanto trabajo, por más que lo intentaba no me llegaba la inspiración y no se me ocurría del todo como desarrollar éste capítulo. Tal vez es porque la introducción se está extendiendo demasiado y aún me faltan presentar a Ryohei, Shamal, y Fuuta (No estoy segura si agregar también aquí a Colonello y a Dino o dejarlos para después), y espero no se me esté pasando algún otro personaje introductorio (Si falta por favor háganmelo saber), puesto que tengo que sacar a todos los personajes esenciales para poder empezar por fin con el arco de Kokuyou, y la introducción está quedando más larga de lo que había pensado.**

 **Además estoy ansiosa por empezar con Kokuyou ya que ansío demasiado por fin sacar a Mukuro, (Yep, amo a Mukuro), para poder profundizar más mis adorados triángulos amorosos xD.**

 **El punto es que la inspiración no me llegaba para éste capítulo en especial y lo estuve escribiendo a cachos, pero no lograba visualizar bien el final u objetivo de éste capítulo, normalmente todo me llega de la nada y me las arreglo pero ahora tenía el cerebro seco. (No se preocupen, no estoy seca de ideas del fic en general, como mencioné solo estoy teniendo un poco de problemas por ser la parte introductoria, puesto que no quiero hacerlo totalmente igual a la historia original, si no creo que no tendría mucha gracia)**

 **PREGUNTA: Antes de leer me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre un tema en particular, he estado pensando bastante en como continuará la historia. Al principio solo iba a ser el arco de Kokuyou y los Anillos Vongola sin más, pero tras pensar en varias cosas, se me ocurrió anexar un arco original entre Kokuyou y los anillos, y bueno con ello he estado teniendo bastantes dudas. En realidad amo los triángulos amorosos, y sé que dije que la pareja principal es GokuderaxTsuna, no es que quiera cambiar ése hecho, sino que he estado pensando en varias escenas TsunaxMukuro de igual manera, y estoy empezado a pensar con cual de los dos dejarla, ¡Estoy dudando!, ¡Amo a Gokudera! ¡Pero también amo a Mukuro!, ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **La habilidad de ser amada.**

Lambo se había anexado a la vida cotidiana de Tsuna, desde ése día en que éste se había visto consolado por la chica había decidido quedarse, para según él, continuar con su misión para aniquilar a Reborn, aunque la verdad era que solo estaba buscando un pretexto para poder continuar al lado de la castaña. A Reborn, lejos de molestarle la idea, tal parecía que ya había formado algún plan maquiavélico, y se encontraba dispuesto a dejar que el niño con cabeza de brocolí se quedara a vivir en la casa de Tsuna, por lo cual, éste había pedido permiso a Nana, quien como era de esperarse aceptó de inmediato.

Habían pasado apenas dos días en los que Lambo había comenzado a vivir en la casa de la chica, y éste se la pasaba correteando por todo el hogar, jugando con cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, cosa que no podía hacer en la mansión de la Bovino Family, gracias a sus estrictas reglas, y por misma razón, aprovechaba esa oportunidad al máximo para divertirse. El pequeño ya se había encariñado con Nana, quien era un amor de persona, preparaba comida deliciosa, y siempre se encargaba de apapacharlo en cuanto tenía oportunidad, por lo cual el menor le había tomado un enorme cariño y había comenzado a llamarle Mamma.

Pero la verdad sobre Lambo que él no decía, ni demostraba a nadie, es que a pesar de la inminente felicidad que sentía de poder expresarse con libertad desde su llegada a Japón, se sentía bastante solo cuando Tsuna se iba al colegio, ya que, aún cuando Mamma jugaba con él, y le prestaba su debida atención, él ya no se sentía plenamente a gusto a no ser que la chica estuviera cerca suyo, y todo gracias a ése primer encuentro en donde ella lo había abrazado de ésa manera. Misma razón por la que se la pasaba preguntándole a Mamma, cada cierto tiempo que le recordara a qué hora llegaba Tsuna de la escuela, y cuánto faltaba para su regreso.

-Ya estoy en casa. - Se había escuchado la voz femenina de la décima, justo unos segundos después de que Lambo le hubiera vuelto a preguntar a Nana lo mismo.

-¡Tsuna! - Había gritado el niño al momento que corría atravesando la sala, para llegar al pasillo que conectaba con la entrada y así después seguir corriendo, solo para tropezarse con la cola de su disfraz de vaca, logrando caer de cara, rodando tres veces antes de detenerse. - Debo... Resistir... - Se había dicho así mismo, mientras en sus orbes verdosos comenzaban a acumularse lágrimas, arruinando su felicidad inicial por ver a la castaña.

-Ya... Ya... - Había calmado Tsuna al momento que se quitaba sus zapatos, para después entrar a la residencia y cargar al pequeño entre sus brazos, al momento que comenzaba a acariciar los negros cabellos del mismo.

Como arte de magia las lágrimas de Lambo habían cesado, si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo que él se lastimara o llorara, si eso implicaba que Tsuna lo abrazaría y le brindaría su calor y amor sanador que solo ella sabía transmitir. Lambo no lo entendía del todo, pero la chica desprendía un aura muy especial de su cuerpo que podía transmitirse con facilidad, era una sensación extraña, es como si una energía emanara de su cuerpo, una energía cálida que traía paz a cualquier lado, una energía que te hacía sentir que pasara lo que pasara todo saldría bien, y al momento te hacía sentir bien.

-¡Tsuna! - Había gritado nuevamente cuando se tranquilizó, y moviéndose entre los brazos de la chica la había tomado de las mejillas para después agregar. - Tengo algo que enseñarte. - Al momento el Bovino había saltado de los brazos de la chica y había echado a correr solo para volver segundos después llevando una hoja de papel consigo. - ¡Lambo-san lo hizo! - Presumió.

La chica tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, solo para observar los bocetos bastante curiosos del pequeño. En el dibujo estaban retratados ella y su madre paradas una al lado de la otra con Lambo en medio, ambas tomándolo cada una de una mano. Por otra parte, atrás, estaba lo que parecía ser Reborn tirado, tenía unos taches en los ojos indicando que estaba fuera de combate, despreciándolo como de costumbre, cosa que de cierta manera le causo un poco de gracia.

-¡Es muy bonito Lambo!, ¿Qué dices si lo colgamos en el refrigerador?

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó el menor al momento que sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos tomaban un enorme brillo cargado de ilusión. - ¿Tanto te gusto?

-Sí.

Afirmó, y sin más se dirigió a la cocina para cumplir lo que había acabado de decir, con el pequeño siguiéndole los pasos. Lambo parecía muy entusiasmado y se encontraba fanfarroneando en voz alta algo de que se había ganado el amor de Tsuna por encima de Reborn, y que lo había vencido de ésa manera, cosa que la chica no entendía del todo. A decir verdad, Tsuna nunca había tenido que tratar con niños pequeños puesto que era hija única, así que en un principio no había sabido como tratar con Lambo, pero al final había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Era cierto que Lambo era un niño hiperactivo que acostumbraba a hacer ciertas locuras, y al ser miembro de una familia mafiosa cargaba consigo una enorme cantidad de armas peligrosas que en ocasiones destruían su hogar y eso a decir verdad le ocasionaba muchos problemas, pero al final no podía enojarse con él, después de todo era solo un niño.

Lo más extraño que había resultado de todo eso, era cuando, momentos después de que aceptaron a Lambo en su hogar, éste había optado por pelearse con Reborn, quien obviamente no se andaba con juegos y había vuelto a golpearlo. Pero lo sorprendente de todo eso, es que Lambo, tras llorar por unos momentos había sacado de su afro lo que parecía ser una bazooca color morada, la cual la había asustado en un principio, pero después la desconcertó al notar que el niño se introducía en ésta, y después salía disparado un humo rosado del cual salió un extraño chico con cuernos de vaca. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente impactante, Reborn le había explicado después que se trataba de la bazooka de tiempo, la cual le permitía intercambiar el lugar durante cinco minutos con su "yo" del futuro dentro de 10 años.

Por supuesto en un principio había pensado que se trataba solo de una de las tantas mentiras de su espartano tutor, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que éste se llamo a si mismo Lambo, y comenzó a hablarle como si fueran conocidos. Pero lo que realmente la había convencido de que el poder de la bazooka era real, fue cuando ése chico había tropezado golpeándose en la cabeza, y había salido llorando a mares, justo como lo hacía el niño.

-Tsu-chan. - Había llamado su madre logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. - ¿Puedes ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltan para la cena?

-Ah... Sí, claro.

Sin esperar una segunda indicación había ido a la cocina para tomar la lista de cosas que su madre necesitaría y una bolsa de tela para cargar con lo indicado, y a continuación salió de la casa después de unos minutos en los que tuvo que tranquilizar a Lambo quien insistía en acompañarla. No es que tuviera problemas con el pequeño, pero deseaba regresar rápido y sabía que si el menor la seguía insistiría en pasarse a hacer otras cosas y terminaría por demorarse más de lo esperado, y su madre necesitaba los ingredientes.

Sin más salió de casa y se dirigió al supermercado más cerca, iba caminando con timidez, mirando a las personas a su alrededor con cierto temor, ya que después de todo ella era una persona a la que le gustaba pasar desapercibida, y no toleraba cuando la gente clavaba su mirada en ella, cosa que pasaba mucho más seguido de lo que hubiera deseado. En casos como esos lamentaba que Gokudera y Yamamoto no estuvieran alrededor suyo, ya que por alguna razón cuando iba en compañía de sus amigos, los hombres no hacían siquiera un esfuerzo por mirarla y mucho menos por acercarse.

Encontrar los vegetales no fue especialmente difícil, también compró un poco de carne, y demás cosas necesarias como pan, leche, entre otras cosas anotadas en la lista. Sin más las metió a la bolsa de compra, para después dirigirse a la caja para pagar, pero antes de eso se detuvo unos instantes al ver un frasco con café instantáneo en uno de los estantes e inmediatamente recordó a su tutor espartano, aunque éste detestaba el café instantáneo, lo prefería de grano.

-Tal vez debería conseguir un poco de café para Reborn... - Susurro por lo bajo.

Era cierto que ella se quejaba constantemente de su tutor por la manera tan cruel en la que la trataba día a día, pero a decir verdad sabía que a pesar de que los métodos de Reborn fueran extremos, él pensaba mucho en su bienestar y eso es algo que ella sabía apreciar. Por tanto recorrió aquél pasillo buscando una bolsa grande de café en grano, para después detenerse justo delante de la marca preferida del bebé, se quedó observándola por unos instantes notando que ésta era bastante cara, ya que era una buena marca y su madre solo le había dado lo necesario para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, por lo cual tras pensarlo, decidió agarrar la bolsa, sabiendo que terminaría pagándola con su dinero, pero justo en el momento que extendió la mano para agarrar la bolsa ésta choco con otra mano ajena.

-Ah... Lo siento. - Se disculpó una muchacha bastante atractiva de unos 17 a 18 años de edad aproximadamente, cuerpo atlético y bien dotado, cabello lacio largo de un curioso color el cual era una combinación de chocolate con rosa palo, y unos preciosos ojos color verde, rostro fino y alargado, además de labios gruesos.

-Ah... No se preocupe. - Respondió la castaña mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver que la chica era bastante hermosa. - Adelante.

La muchacha observándola, le había cedido la bolsa y había tomado ella otra, después se había dado media vuelta y se había dirigido a la caja mientras que Tsuna tras quedarse unos momentos en su lugar, había reaccionado y finalmente se había dirigido también a la caja para pagar por todo y así regresar de una buena vez a su hogar. Aunque estaba un poco curiosa por la chica que se había topado momentos antes, ya que se notaba que era una mujer extranjera, pero aún así hablaba un japonés muy fluido al igual que el de Lambo, además de que por alguna razón algo en ésa mujer se le hacía muy conocido, especialmente esos ojos de ése curioso color esmeralda, por alguna razón le recordaban a Gokudera.

Intentando recordar si había visto a la chica en alguna parte, había salido de la tienda con la bolsa cargada de comida, y justo al lado de la entrada, se encontraba la misma mujer recargada en la pared, ésta tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar pensando en algo bastante serio, por lo cual ella no pudo evitar quedarse observándola con más atención, intentando descifrar porqué se le hacía conocida, cuando de repente la chica abrió los ojos y volteó la mirada hacia ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda, por lo cual había comenzado a caminar con rapidez hacia su hogar cuando ésta le llamo.

-Tú...

-¿Eh? - Exclamó la castaña mientras volteaba tras de sí enfrentándose a aquellos ojos verdes que la retaban. - ¿Yo? - Preguntó dudosa.

-De casualidad, ¿Tú eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?

-Eh... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Preguntó sin entender, para después sentir un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda cuando la misteriosa mujer la miró con unos ojos cargados de frialdad y desprecio que le hizo helar la sangre.

-Así que eres tú... - Dijo al momento que se acercaba a ella poniéndose frente a frente, mientras tomaba a Tsuna de la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro para poder observarla mejor, y luego fruncia el ceño disgustada agregando. - Así que Reborn me dejó para estar contigo... Eso es muy molesto.

-¿Reborn?, ¿Quién eres?

-Mucho gusto, candidata a Décima, mi nombre es Bianqui, soy conocida como el "Escorpión venenoso", bajo circunstancias normales te saludaría de buena fe... Pero ya que has decidido quitarme a mi adorado Reborn no tendré piedad contigo.

En un instante la mujer sacó dos bandejas sobre las cuales habían rebanadas de pastel los cuales sostenía en cada mano, de éstos parecía salir un extraño humo púrpura que no le traía un buen presentimiento. De inmediato la auto nombrada Bianqui se había encargado de arrojarle una de las bandejas apuntándole directamente al rostro, a lo que ella sintió un mal presentimiento recorrer por su cuerpo, por lo cual de manera instantánea se había movido a una velocidad que incluso a ella le sorprendió, logrando así que el pastel cayera de lleno al piso.

Curiosa había volteado hacia donde momentos atrás había caído el postre, solo para observar con temor como el piso empezaba a derretirse. Aún más asustada había regresado su mirada a la mujer quien ya le había arrojado la segunda charola, la cual había esquivado de igual manera, por puro instinto. A continuación empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas de regreso a casa, huyendo así de la maníaca que quería asesinarla, confiaba con que si llegaba a su hogar Reborn se encargaría de que nada malo le sucediese.

Bianqui por su parte había comenzado a correr persiguiendo a la castaña, sacaba más y más comida de la nada y después se la aventaba intentando atinarle, pero ella lograba esquivarla con éxito. En ése momento se sentía agradecida con su tutor de que la obligara a salir a trotar todas las mañanas, y la pusiera a entrenar por su cuenta, ya que si ésta hubiera llegado en circunstancias normales, ella no habría podido siquiera correr cinco minutos sin terminar tirada en el piso quejándose de dolor en el estómago por su nula actividad física. A la vez, mientras Tsuna escapaba intentaba pensar en la razón por la que ésa persona quería dañarla, logrando así recordar la manera en la que ésta se había presentado.

-¿Escorpión venenoso? - Dijo para sí misma al momento que algo hacía click en su cabeza, y su rostro palidecía. - ¿Comida venenosa?

Al darse cuenta de lo que ésta se la pasaba arrojando comenzó a correr con mayor fervor, dejando de mirar hacia atrás y concentrándose en buscar un lugar en el cual escabullirse, no había dejado de gritar y lloriquear en todo el tramo, pero aún así se esforzaba por mantenerse a salvo. En los alrededores la gente la observaba correr, pero éstos ya no parecían impresionados, ya que después de todo gracias a las constantes balas que arrojaba Reborn, ya era común verla correr alrededor de todo Namimori.

Bianqui seguía gritando tras de ella, tal parecía no querer darse por vencida, y eso era malo porque ella comenzaba a cansarse. Sin querer rendirse había aumentado la velocidad lo más que pudo aumentando la distancia que la separaba de la mujer, y a continuación dobló por una esquina chocando con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Momentos después Tsuna había aterrizado sobre su trasero, y sintiendo el naciente dolor correr su espalda baja, había levantado la mirada para disculparse, solo para después aterrorizarse al darse cuenta de que la persona con la que se había topado era ni más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya.

-¡Lo siento! - Había gritado mientras se colocaba sobre sus rodillas y se reverenciaba ante el pelinegro quien la miraba con una expresión de frialdad y diversión a la vez.

-¡Te atrape! - Gritó Bianqui doblando la esquina y mirando a la chica para después sacar más charolas con comida.

Al instante la castaña se había levantado y echado a correr nuevamente mientras en un grito volvía a disculparse con Hibari. Por su parte Bianqui había chasqueado la lengua al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a fallar, y había querido perseguirla pero el prefecto se había metido en su camino, colocándose frente al escorpión venenoso, impidiéndole de ésa manera perseguir a Tsuna.

-No te dejaré armar alboroto en Namimori. - Había dicho el pelinegro al momento que sacaba sus tonfas y empezaba a atacar a la mujer.

Tsuna por su parte al ver que al parecer la mujer había dejado de seguirla, había doblado otras dos esquinas hasta llegar al parque más cercano de su casa, aún no se sentía segura como para regresar, ya que sentía que la mujer seguía persiguiéndola, y para no poner en peligro a su mamá y a Lambo había optado por esconderse hasta estar segura de que ésta ya no la perseguía. A lo lejos escuchaba lo que parecía ser una batalla, por lo cual se abalanzó entre unos arbustos para poder ocultarse. De ésa manera se quedo quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido observando entre las ramas como Bianqui y Hibari pasaban por las calles peleando, cosa que la asustó demasiado, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que éstos echaron a correr hacia otra calle y se alejaron.

Sintiéndose más tranquila se había levantado, había hojas atoradas en su cabello, y se había ensuciado con tierra pero no le importaba demasiado. En eso una voz aguda la llamó logrando que ésta soltara un grito horrorizado pensando en que la habían descubierto, pero tras alejarse de manera instantánea pudo observar a una niña con ojos rasgados y ropa china color roja.

-Buenas tardes. - Había saludado la pequeña saltando frente a ella y reverenciándose de manera educada. - ¿De casualidad ha visto a ésta persona? - Preguntó curiosa mientras extendía una hoja de papel con una fotografía de una persona con lentes obscuros, con un gorro y vestimenta color morada, casi no se veía su rostro.

-¿Eh?, N... No. - Respondió al momento que notaba como la niña observaba la fotografía entre sus manos y soltaba un suspiro triste. - ¿Acaso está perdida? - Pensó la chica llevando una mano a su boca al momento que miraba a su alrededor buscando ayuda. - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Mi nombre es I-pin. - Respondió cordialmente.

-I-pin, ¿Verdad?, yo me llamo Tsuna, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a ésa persona.

-¿En serio? - Respondió emocionada al momento que hacia una corta reverencia en agradecimiento.

Así pues la castaña tomo la pequeña mano de la niña entre la suya para que ésta no fuera a alejarse y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Namimori buscando a la persona con aquellas extrañas descripciones, aunque la tarea era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que el de la fotografía ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Aún así Tsuna estaba dispuesta a ayudar, tanto que incluso había olvidado que debía regresar a casa para dejar los ingredientes para la cena, y también olvidó que una loca psicópata que manipulaba comida venenosa estaba tras de ella queriendo asesinarla.

Por su parte Bianqui, quien era un miembro importante de la mafia había podido escapar de Hibari tras unos cuantos minutos de batalla. Tiempo suficiente que le permitió reanudar su búsqueda de la décima. La razón por la que seguía a Tsuna era porque ella se auto proclamaba la pareja del famoso Reborn, y una chica enamorada era capaz de cualquier cosa. También se había enojado más cuando la vio, ya que de por sí en fotografía se notaba bastante inocente y adorable, pero la fotografía no se comparaba para nada a como era en persona, y es que ella desprendía feminidad desde cada uno de sus poros, cosa que había logrado cabrearla demasiado, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta había estado a punto de comprar la marca de café favorita de su adorado arcobaleno.

Estaba claro que ése café era para Reborn, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se robara a su amor, por lo cual se había adentrado en una misión secreta para destrozarla. No era la primer persona ni la última que aparecería para querer eliminarla, después de todo ella era la principal candidata para tomar el mandato cuando el Nono se retirara, y tendría enemigos a montones, así que el que ella estuviera ahí no era tan inusual, pero aún así se había encargado de mantenerse escondida.

No había resultado problema volverla a encontrar ya que ella no se había alejado demasiado de la zona, la única diferencia era que ahora estaba junto a una niña, y parecían hacerle preguntas a cuanta gente se topara por su camino. Cantando victoria había querido acercarse pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse al ataque la castaña que hasta el momento había estado enfocada en I-pin levantó la mirada hacia su espalda y comenzó a buscar algo con sus achocolatados ojos. Ante ésa acción Bianqui no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse quieta y escondida, notando como la mirada de la décima se detenía justo en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, por lo cual había empezado a apostar a salir para ver si le atinaba nuevamente con su comida, pero en ése momento la niña había jalado la ropa de Tsuna haciéndola corretear hacia otra parte.

-Parece que no me descubrió. - Susurro la mujer siguiendo a distancia a la décima. - Maldición... Tiene buena intuición, sintió mi presencia cuando quise atacarla, parece que la subestimé. Por el momento mantendré mi distancia.

Bianqui había empezado a perseguir al par observando todo sin mover ni un músculo, dándose cuenta de que estaban buscando a la persona de una fotografía. No hizo falta pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que la castaña estaba ayudando a la niña, quien probablemente estaría perdida o algo por el estilo. A ella en realidad no le hacía ninguna gracia desperdiciar su tiempo de ésa manera, normalmente su manera de actuar era directa y no se andaba tanto por las ramas, pero había algo en ésa castaña que también le llamaba la atención por lo cual quería analizarla antes de destruirla.

-Maestro... - Suspiró I-pin bajando nuevamente su mirada al tener una búsqueda sin progresos.

-No te desanimes, ¡Lo encontraremos!

Ante tal escena Bianqui quien aún los seguía, había fruncido un poco el ceño. No entendía la razón por la que esa chica se esmeraba tanto por ayudar a una desconocida hasta el punto de ayudarla a buscar a una persona por horas. El tiempo estaba pasando y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, sin embargo Tsuna no se rendía, cosa que a ella le parecía una perdida de tiempo, ya que la opción más lógica sería llevar a la niña a una estación de policía y dejar que éstos hicieran su trabajo.

Tan absorta estaba pensando en eso cuando un enorme bostezo salió de su boca, por lo cual ya fastidiada había decidido terminar su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera actuar unos hombres habían salido de un callejón y se habían colocado enfrente de la castaña y la niña. Uno de éstos había sacado de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja que abrió al momento amenazándolas para que cooperaran.

Tsuna asustada había sacado todo el dinero que llevaba encima para dárselo a los hombres, pero I-pin no parecía estar de acuerdo con presenciar tal injusticia ante sus ojos, por lo cual sin pensarlo había empezado a soltar un sermón sobre la moral, y la falta de hombría que tenían los agresores para meterse con una chica indefensa. Por supuesto que la décima se había apresurado a tapar la boca de la niña antes de que pudiera seguir insultando a los agresores, pero era demasiado tarde ya que éstos se encontraban bastante cabreados.

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocosa?! - Gritó uno de éstos con una vena naciente en su frente.

I-pin se había colocado en posición de ataque retando a los hombres con la mirada mientras que Tsuna se agarraba la cabeza totalmente en pánico. Bianqui por su parte quien estaba viendo todo eso desde una distancia prudente había querido entrometerse, ya que en realidad no era mala, y no dejaría que esos rufianes abusaran del más débil de ésa manera, era algo que simple y sencillamente la enfermaba. Sin embargo, la decepción de Bianqui era perceptible, ella había visto un pequeño destello de talento naciente en la décima, pero todo se había derrumbado ahora que la veía temblar como un chihuahua.

O por lo menos decepción era lo que había sentido al principio, cuando tuvo que retractarse al presenciar como la castaña agarraba a la niña aferrándola a su pecho al momento que la arropaba con sus brazos. Sus ojos lagrimosos seguían estando empapados de miedo, pero sin embargo no retrocedía y les mantenía la mirada a los malhechores, aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, y con voz firme había gritado.

-¡No permitiré que le hagan daño a ésta niña!

Bianqui no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al momento que su boca se abría un poco debido a la impresión. Ésa niña estaba asustada, se notaba a leguas que ansiaba salir corriendo, quería llorar, y gritar, pero aún así, aún con todo el temor que tenía, era capaz de enfrentarlo, de hacer frente a personas que la aterrorizaban, ¿Y todo porqué?, simple y sencillamente porque quería proteger a ésa pequeña, aún cuando acababa de conocerla ése mismo día, aún cuando una persona común y corriente no hubiera dudado en salir corriendo con la cola entre las piernas poniendo su bienestar antes del de los demás. Ésa chica no era así, podía ver que poseía un corazón extremadamente bondadoso, demasiado puro como para ser una jefa de la mafia debido a su bondad, digno porque debido a ésa amabilidad uno se sentía en necesidad de ayudarla y protegerla.

-Es impresionante, ¿Verdad? - Había dicho una voz tras de ella que la hizo girarse encontrándose con su amado parado con pose firme y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡Reborn! - Gritó. - ¡¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí?!

-Desde el inicio. - Respondió encogiendo sus hombres restándole importancia. - Después de todo Tsuna es mi alumna, no puedo dejarla sola. - Cuando dijo eso Bianqui había vuelto a fruncir el ceño debido a los celos pero regresó a la normalidad cuando el hitman le pregunto. - Tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿No es así?, esa chica es un diamante en bruto, es torpe, cobarde, su condición física es un asco, sin mencionar que es pésima hasta en conocimientos básicos, y sin embargo posee algo que casi nadie tiene. - Hizo una pausa mientras observaba a su alumna quien seguía arrodillada sin apartar a la pequeña de su cuerpo. - Un corazón tan puro, inocente y sensible capaz de amar a los demás hasta el punto de poner la seguridad de un tercero antes que la propia. Ésa niña es brutalmente honesta, tanto que hace que las personas se acerquen por cuenta propia, envuelve todo a su alrededor, es justo la cualidad vital que debe tener un cielo, no hay duda de que le queda perfecto el papel.

-¡Deja de joder mocosa! - Había gritado la persona que tenía la navaja entre manos e iba a abalanzarse contra la castaña logrando que Bianqui se asustara e intentara ir en su ayuda pero Reborn la detuvo.

-Eso no será necesario.

-¿Eh?

Justo en ése momento, la pequeña se había librado de los brazos de Tsuna y colocándose en posición había lanzado un extraño polvo hacia la cara de ambos hombres. Después empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos logrando así hacer que los agresores flotaran por el aire, después hizo que ambos se golpearan entre sí, y no estando satisfecha los aventó lejos haciendo que éstos volaran por los cielos desapareciendo en la lejanía. Cabe mencionar que la castaña estaba más que impactada, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos, pero aún así estaba aliviada por ya no estar en peligro.

-Todavía tienes mucho por aprender, Tsuna. - Había dicho Reborn mientras salía de su escondite y pateaba a su alumna en la mejilla. - No puedes ni defenderte de dos civiles, aún te falta entrenamiento. - Seguía regañando al momento que le torcía la muñeca, mientras que ella solo se quejaba debido al dolor. - Pero, supongo que lo hiciste bien, has hecho crecer tu familia.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó sin comprender mientras volteaba y miraba a I-pin y a la mujer que quiso matarla.

-¡Hieeeeeee! - Gritó asustada tratando de esconderse bajo sus brazos.

-No te preocupes. - Dijo Bianqui al momento que se acuclillaba a su altura y acariciaba los castaños cabellos de la chica. - No voy a hacerte daño, cambie de opinión.

-¿Eh?

-Pero por otra parte Bianqui, tú tampoco lo hiciste muy bien si ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ésa niña era I-pin, la poseedora del Gyoza-kempo y alumna de Fon. Ésa niña también es una asesina.

-A... ¿Asesina?

Cuando Tsuna escuchó esas palabras su rostro se tornó totalmente azul y sin poder resistirlo más había caído desmayada. Reborn siguió quejándose por lo bajo por la ineptitud de su alumna, mientras que Bianqui la había cargado como costal de papas dirigiéndose a la casa de ésta para dejarla descansar. De igual manera I-pin quien estaba conmovida por la manera en que la chica quiso protegerla, y aún más entusiasmada cuando se enteró de que ésta era la candidata a Décima Vongola quiso seguirlos.

En casa, Reborn se inventó alguna excusa para Nana diciendo que a Tsuna se le bajó la presión y que por eso se desmayó en la calle y unas personas lo ayudaron a traerla de vuelta. Nana quien era conocida por su enorme ingenuidad agradeció a las desconocidas por ayudar a su hija, y aceptó sin más cuando el bebé le pidió si ellas podían quedarse a vivir bajo el mismo techo por una temporada. Cosa que alegró a I-pin por poder estar cerca de su nueva "hermana mayor", y a la vez fastidió a Lambo quien pensó que ella quería llevarse el cariño de su adorada Tsuna.

Bianqui por su parte aún seguía celosa por los encantos de la décima, por la manera en la que Reborn hablaba tan bien de su alumna, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más la molestaba, es que ella acababa de conocerla ése mismo día y ya sentía que comenzaba a encariñarse con ella.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Ghest: Perdona por la tardanza, hago lo que puedo para actualizar con rapidez, pero hay veces que me cuesta mucho trabajo.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Me alegra saber que por lo menos te hice sentir triste, la verdad cuando escribo ése tipo de escenas emocionales siempre me la paso preguntándome si soy capaz de hacer llegar al lector lo que siento, y es lindo cuando alguien lo aprecia.**

 **America: ¡Lo sé!, ¡Es un amor!, cuando escribo éste fic no puedo evitar describir a Tsuna como el rollito de canela que es, y es que es tan adorable, tan dulce y hermosa, por eso me la paso enfatizando su lindura aún más. El arco de piñita se me ocurrió un día de repente, espéralo creo que será bastante divertido, de hecho creo que será Mukuro quien le agregue comedia al fic, por eso estoy ansiosa por sacarlo de una vez, pero no... Primero las preparaciones. (Mis fics siempre avanzan de manera lenta) PD: Respecto al orden... xD Realmente no estoy siguiendo el orden correcto de la serie, simplemente los estoy sacando respecto a mi humor, eso sin incluír a Fuuta, ya que Fuuta será el último que salga y el que le dará comienzo al arco de Kokuyou.**

 **serenity-princess: ¡Qué bueno que te guste!, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta el yaoi, xD, lo que pasa es que tengo un trauma con cambiarle de sexo a los personajes, creo que todo se lo debo a la serie de Ranma 1/2 que fue de donde salió ése trauma por cambiarle el género a las personas pero en sí no me gusta el yaoi, si a veces les hago uno que otro "fan service", es porque amo a cada una de mis lectoras xD. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, a Tsuna le queda perfecto el hecho de cambiarle el sexo, pero eso no quita que el original sea mucho mejor, no te preocupes por los comentarios, supongo que también me lo merezco por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya que es cierto que no siempre sabrán cuando se me va a ocurrir actualizar, pero no se preocupen, que puede llegar tarde, pero llegará la actualización. PD: No tienes ni idea... Cuando salga piñita la cosa se enrollara bastante xDD, simplemente amo a piñita, es demasiado extraño y divertido a la vez, ahhh, tengo tantas ideas para cuando aparezca, lo gracioso de piñita es que es Sadomasoquista.**

 **Tomoyo: ¡Por fin actualicé!, sentí que no iba a terminar éste capítulo nunca, ni siquiera comprendo porque me he tardado tanto, pero es que ya sabes, lo escribía a cachos y eso para mí es más complicado. Tengo falta de concentración y para mí es preferible escribirlo todo de un jalón o suelo perder el hilo, por eso escribirlo por partes me lo complica bastante, pero al fin, ¡Lo hice!, ¡Ya quiero terminar de una vez por todas con la introducción!, ahh T-T Ahora tengo que actualizar Mugiwara Boy´s, no he escrito nada porque me he enfocado en éste fic, pero tengo que empezar a escribirlo igual.**


	8. Como algodón de azúcar

**Creo que me he tardado algo en actualizar, pero por alguna razón no me llegaba la inspiración, además de que no encontraba los momentos adecuados para escribir. En éstas vacaciones estuve en Querétaro con una tía, pero bueno... Digamos que a ella no le gusta mucho que esté en la computadora, por lo que limita mi tiempo.**

 **Siento que éste capítulo me quedó un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, pero es que cuando menos me di cuenta la inspiración había llegado a mí, y debo decir que me gustó mucho el resultado. (De nuevo salen mis tendencias a endulzar todo).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, y les deseo un feliz año.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **Como algodón de azúcar.**

Era un nuevo día y todo resultaba bastante extraño para la joven décima, no entendía como es que había sucedido todo tan rápido, pero de un momento a otro la niña que se encontró el día anterior junto a la mujer que había intentado asesinarla se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de su casa. Su madre se encontraba preparando la comida como si la escena fuera algo común no pareciendo importarle el hecho de que ahora tenía más bocas que alimentar. Reborn se encontraba tomando su típico café expreso que tanto disfrutaba, al momento que Bianqui lo alagaba e intentaba darle de comer en la boca cosa que extrañó demasiado a la castaña.

No pudiendo agregar nada Lambo había llegado corriendo hacia ella y había comenzado a jalonear de su falda para incitarla a caminar y sentarse a su lado, por lo cual lo había hecho y se había sentado en su lugar correspondiente dándose cuenta de que Reborn se había robado su desayuno y sin algún descaro se encontraba comiéndoselo justo en su cara. En respuesta a eso I-pin amable como siempre la había invitado a comer algo de la comida que ella tenía en su plato a lo cual no pudo ni siquiera responder puesto que Lambo se había abalanzado en los palillos de la niña y se los había comido sin piedad alguna.

-¡Lambo! - Gritó la niña totalmente enojada por la grosería que acababa de cometer.

-¡Toda la comida es de Lambo-san! - Había respondido éste en defensa propia tratando de ocultar que la verdadera razón por la que se había robado la comida había sido porque no quería que nadie además de él fuera bueno con la chica. - ¡Tsuna! - Gritaba el pequeño entusiasmado sentándose en sus piernas. - ¡Vamos a jugar!

-Ahh.. No puedo hacerlo Lambo, tengo que ir a la escuela... - Había respondido ésta al momento que una pequeña gotita de sudor caía por su nuca. - ¡Ah! - Gritó al momento que paraba su mirada en el reloj colgado en la pared. - ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! - Quiso levantarse y echarse a correr pero el pequeño niño de ojos verdes seguía aferrándose a su blusa.

-¡No! - Negaba pegándose más al pecho de la chica. - ¡Tsuna va a jugar con Lambo-san!

-¡Lambo, deja tranquila a Tsuna-san! - Regañaba I-Pin quien era una niña bastante madura para su edad.

-¡Cállate! - Respondió el pequeño. - ¡Ella es mía! - Dijo en tono altanero a la vez que le enseñaba la lengua en señal de desagrado.

-Lambo... - Susurro la castaña al momento que ponía sus manos en los hombros del pequeño para intentar liberarse de su agarre a lo cual éste en respuesta tan solo se aferró más a su blusa. - Lambo...

-¡No! - Negó el pequeño sabiendo lo que ella le iba a decir.

-Lambo, de verdad tengo que irme... Prometo que jugaré contigo cuando regrese.

-¡No! - Seguía negando al momento que enterraba su cabello en el pecho de la chica intentando ocultar las pequeñas gotas salinas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Maldito! - Se escuchó el grito de cierto albino quien al notar que su Décima no salía de casa decidió entrar a buscarla. - ¡No te acerques a la Juudaime!

Gokudera realmente fastidiado tenía intensión de jalar al niño vaca para que se separara de su jefa, pero había tenido que quedarse en su lugar cuando notó que ella lo miraba para después negar con la cabeza, cosa que lo obligó a mirar hacia otro lado con rostro de fastidio, ya que aunque se tratara de un niño seguía sin gustarle que se acercaran a ella.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? - Había preguntado la castaña al momento que cargaba a Lambo despegándolo de su blusa para después colocarlo enfrente de ella pudiendo ver sus ojos cubiertos de pequeñas lágrimas, y sus mejillas sonrosadas al momento que intentaba evitar soltarse en llanto. - ¿Lambo? - Intentó animarlo para que le contara sus inquietudes pero el menor seguía negando con la cabeza. - No queda de otra... Supongo que hoy te llevaré conmigo... Solo espero que Hibari-san no me descubra. - Se lamentó por lo bajo.

-¡I-Pin también quiere ir!

La castaña quería negarse ya que en primer lugar era contra las reglas llevar a niños a su escuela, ya que después de todo se iba ahí a estudiar, no era una guardería, y estaba claro que al prefecto no le gustaría ver a ése par de niños correteando por los alrededores del instituto. En primer lugar había tenido la intensión de dejar a Lambo en la casa a pesar de sus quejas, pero como era bien sabido Tsuna tenía corazón de pollo, cosa que le imposibilitaba negarse a lo que le pedían, y mucho más si la petición venía de niños.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco era tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que cuando Reborn llegó a su vida, prácticamente se había dedicado a seguirla a todas partes, e incluso había empezado a armar un montón de escondites secretos dentro de la academia. Inclusive había notado que la presencia de Reborn en la escuela no le disgustaba a Hibari, sino todo lo contrario, cuando el pelinegro llegaba a percibir la posición del bebé corría hacia él buscando pelea la cual nunca podía obtener ya que el arcobaleno era bastante indiferente en ése tema y tan solo se marchaba del lugar.

-Creo que a Hibari-san le gustan los niños.

-¿Enserio? - Respondió Yamamoto quien ya se encontraba al lado de su amiga, cuando ésta había salido de casa junto a los dos mocosos y un Gokudera tras de ella refunfuñando algunas cosas.

-¿A ése sujeto puede gustarle algo que no sea su adorada escuela? - Respondió el albino dudoso poniéndose al otro lado de la castaña.

-Mmm... No lo sé, solo fue un presentimiento, no me hagan caso.

El resto del camino a la escuela fue casi normal, con Tsuna caminando en medio de ambos chicos, tenía sosteniendo a los niños a cada uno de la mano, y mientras Gokudera buscaba pelea con Yamamoto por alguna de las tonteras que éste solía soltar, Lambo se encontraba bastante fastidiado de que aquella molesta niña se hubiera atrevido a acompañarlos justo cuando él había logrado convencer a Tsuna de llevarlo con ella, por lo cual soltaba uno que otro insulto al aire dirigiéndo su desprecio y celos acumulados.

I-pin por su parte, a pesar de ser una niña bastante madura para su edad, seguía sin gustarle que el cabeza de brócoli la tratara tan mal desde el momento de su llegada, por lo cual solía dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de éste y empezar pequeñas batallas verbales con insultos infantiles.

-Oigan... Deben portarse bien. - Había dicho Tsuna quien comenzaba a sudar frío. - Si arman un alboroto en la escuela creo que moriré.

Como si alguien estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, de la puerta enrejada que conectaba la entrada al colegio, venía saliendo el prefecto demoniaco en su usual inspección matutina. La campana había sonado hace unos minutos y se supone que ya no debería haber alumnos afuera, por lo cual él se encargaría de cerrar la reja para que ningún retrasado pudiera entrar, de ésa manera cuidaba la paz de su amada escuela.

Aún así, Hibari Kyouya a pesar de ser un estupendo prefecto catalogado por su puntualidad y su buen trabajo poniendo el orden en la escuela, había alterado un poco el orden, puesto que las puertas deberían de encontrarse ya cerradas, y él debería estar dentro de su despacho leyendo los reportes de sus lacayos. En sí, generalmente no era él quien se encargaba de cerrar la reja por cuenta propia, sino que simplemente se quedaba parado en alguna parte del lugar observando que sus seguidores cumplieran con su deber y una vez realizado se encerraba en la sala del comité de disciplina esperando a que alguien le trajera noticias, después cuando se aburría o no tenía nada que hacer era cuando hacía guardia por el resto de la escuela paseándose para asegurar el orden.

Sin embargo en ésa ocasión le había dado a sus lacayos la orden de cuidar el interior del edificio mientras él se quedaba esperando a que las manecillas en el reloj dieran la hora indicada de tolerancia para que él pudiera cerrar las puertas de la escuela, siendo que ya se había pasado por unos 15 minutos en el que él había esperado pasándose de la hora indicada, cosa muy extraña en él, y después sin querer esperar más había salido a realizar su labor cuando pudo observar a lo lejos a una chica de cabellera castaña quien tenía sujeta de ambas manos a dos niños pequeños, a los lados tenía a sus perros falderos, aquél moreno y aquél albino que tanto le desagradaban.

Sonrió satisfecho sintiendo una sensación de alivio que no supo explicar, o más bien su mente se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que estuviera esperando a que llegara la chica antes de cerrar las puertas. Divertido observó como la castaña pasaba de un estado de shock inicial, a un completo pánico al notar que no la dejarían pasar una vez cerradas las rejas, por lo cual había empezado a correr en su dirección, al momento que él, como la amable persona que era por naturaleza, empezaba a cerrar las rejas frente a los herbívoros que tenía enfrente, disfrutando de aquellos gritos que le suplicaban los dejara pasar.

Aunque Hibari tampoco era un demonio, las había cerrado con la suficiente lentitud para que a todos les diera el tiempo necesario para ingresar a la escuela en el momento justo, después de todo le disgustaba más que alumnos se saltaran las clases. Indiferente notó como los herbívoros respiraban con dificultad por la carrera realizada, e ignorando a los dos chicos presentes caminó colocándose enfrente de la castaña para después señalarla de manera amenazante con una de sus tonfas.

-Herbívora, ¿Qué significa esto? - Habló señalando a los pequeños, siendo que ahora Lambo se ocultaba detrás de la pierna de su protectora, e I-pin por su parte había quedado fascinada al ver al chico, y sus ojos habían sido remplazados por dos enormes corazones, al momento unas extrañas marcas habían aparecido en la frente de la niña y ésta había saltado hacia Tsuna pegándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?, ¿I-pin, qué sucede? - Preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Esto es malo, Tsuna. - Dijo Reborn quien había aparecido desde un pasadizo secreto que se abrió desde el piso. - ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de las habilidades de I-pin como asesina, y su poder para controlar a las personas por medio del sentido olfativo? - La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza confundida. - Pues resulta que también estalla cuando se avergüenza por algo, considérala una bomba humana.

-¡¿Ehhh?! - Gritó de manera aguda tratando de procesar la información obtenida. - ¿Bomba humana?, ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? - Preguntó en voz alta a la vez que veía a la niña quien seguía viendo embobada a un Hibari quien se había quedado en silencio observando al arcobaleno y deseando retarlo a una batalla. - ¿Por Hibari-san? - Gritó nuevamente en voz alta entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, logrando que el pelinegro regresara su atención a la muchacha al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por ella.

En ése momento la chica había empezado a correr en círculos al momento que una luz empezaba a emanar de la pequeña, al momento que los circulos en la frente de la niña empezaban a disminuir en número. El primero en reaccionar fue Gokudera, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas dentro de la mafia, por lo cual había tomado a la niña entre sus brazos y a continuación la había arrojado por los aires ante el grito característico de su Décima, quien no podía creer que su amigo acabara de lanzar a una niña.

Al momento se formó una gran explosión en el cielo, y después la niña aún embobada comenzaba a caer, siendo que Gokudera salto para atraparla y después devolvérsela a su Décima sana y a salvo.

-Ah... - Exclamó Tsuna al momento que observaba cuidadosamente que la niña no se hubiera herido, y cuando notó que no tenía nada pudo suspirar aliviada. - ¡Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun! - Respondió ésta al momento que soltaba una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar al albino.

-No... No hay de qué... Juudaime. - Respondió con esfuerzo.

-Herbívora. - Volvió a llamar el prefecto repentinamente molesto por ésa escena. - Vendrás conmigo. - Sentenció. - Y me explicarás que pretendes con esto. - Señaló nuevamente a los niños.

-¡Espera un momento... - Gokudera estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Esta bien, Gokudera-kun, es cierto que rompí las reglas, Hibari-san no hace nada malo.

-Juudaime... - Exclamó casi en un susurro, conmovido por la amabilidad de su jefa.

-Maa, ma, no creo que Hibari lastime a Tsuna. - Apoyó Yamamoto quien se había encargado de llevarse a Gokudera al salón no sin antes voltear a ver al prefecto con una mirada filosa, en símbolo de advertencia. - Bueno, de todas formas el chiquitín está con ella. - Susurro para sí mismo pudiendo marcharse con confianza.

Sin más Hibari comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón del comité, orgulloso caminó sin cruzar la mirada con la chica, quien sin decir ni una sola palabra de reproche empezó a seguirle los pasos. Reborn había sonreído ante esa actitud madura que había optado su alumna y había saltado hacia la cabeza de ésta acomodándose entre los castaños cabellos de la chica quien sonrió levemente al tener a su tutor presente, ya que aunque le fuera difícil de explicar, le daba confianza tener a Reborn cerca.

-Tsuna, Tsunaaa. – La llamaba insistentemente el pequeño Lambo quien estaba bastante fastidiado de que solo I-pin estuviera en sus brazos. - ¡Vamos a jugar!

-Ahora no Lambo... - Susurro por lo bajo para después levantar la mirada notando como los penetrantes ojos de Hibari la atravesaban con aire de molestia. - ¡Lo siento! - Se apresuró a decir inclinándose ante el chico.

El prefecto regreso la mirada hacia enfrente mostrando aparente indiferencia, pero al momento que lo hizo, sabiendo que era imposible que las personas caminando tras su espalda observaran su rostro, dejo escapar una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Entra - Ordenó cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho.

Ella obedeció, ingresando a la habitación con su usual timidez, observando la habitación notó que todo seguía igual, los sillones, y muebles ubicados en el mismo lugar, había estantes repletos de libros, y el escritorio del prefecto estaba repleto de papeles los cuales estaban en perfecto orden, al igual que el resto de la habitación la cual estaba completamente limpia. No había notado que Hibari-san era ordenado hasta para ésos mínimos detalles.

Hibari se sentó en su silla y con un ademán con la cabeza le indico a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

Tsuna hizo caso al momento que se sentaba, seguía teniendo a I-Pin en brazos puesto que después de tanta emoción al parecer se había agotado y se había quedado dormida, Lambo se había intentado zafar de la mano de la chica para echarse a correr y explorar la habitación, pero no lo había hecho debido a la mirada asesina que Hibari le había dirigido, logrando que éste mejor se quedara junto a su protectora.

Por otra parte Reborn se había bajado de la cabeza de su alumna para dirigirse a uno de los muebles de madera ubicados en la parte derecha de la habitación, encima de éste había lo necesario para prepararse un delicioso expresso, por lo cual se había dirigido ahí de manera instantánea, dejando que el prefecto empezara a regañar a su Dame-Alumna.

-Cinco minutos para explicarte.

-Ah... Ah... - Ella empezó a mover sus manos en síntoma de nerviosismo a la vez que su cabeza intentaba formular algo para que el mayor no se molestara más de lo que ya estaba. - Mi mamá tuvo que salir, y no había nadie que cuidara a los niños en casa por lo que...

-Herbívora... - La interrumpió con un tono de voz sepulcral. - No creas que puedes engañarme.

-¡Hiii! - Gritó en estado de pánico. - La verdad es que Lambo estaba muy triste porque me fuera a la escuela. - Corrigió hablando demasiado rápido, logrando que el pelinegro le prestara más atención para entender cada una de las frases que soltaba. - No quería dejarme ir, y entonces empezó a llorar, y yo sentí mucha pena, no quería dejarlo ahí... Yo... Yo... No se porque lo hice, pensé que a usted no le molestaría tanto porque le gustan los niños.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó confundido, no recordaba haber dicho que le gustaran los niños.

-Ah... ¡No quise decir eso! - Se regañó mentalmente por siempre hablar sin pensar. - Eso solo... La impresión que me dio, porque nunca se molesta de la presencia de Reborn. - Contestó al momento que observaba a su tutor tomar asiento en el amplio sillón con su taza de café, poniéndose cómodo como si estuviera en su casa.

-Ése bebé es especial. - Se atrevió a responder. - Se defendió de mis ataques sin problema alguno, es un misterio.

-Ya veo... - Respondió ella como si acabara de entender algo. - Pensé que tal vez sería eso pero... No se, tenía la idea de que no le disgustaban los niños, no sé porqué será.

Hibari arqueó una ceja al momento que observaba fijamente a la castaña con una nueva seriedad impregnada en su rostro. Nunca se lo había dicho a absolutamente nadie debido a su posición y personalidad, pero ciertamente tenía simpatía por las cosas pequeñas y adorables. Le gustaban mucho los animales por ejemplo, en especial si eran pequeñas e indefensas, con respecto a los niños no era que tuviera realmente un interés en ello, algunos lo sacaban de sus casillas por ser tan escandalosos como aquél niño vaca que iba con la chica por ejemplo, pero había algunos que si le simpatizaban, todo dependiendo de la personalidad del mismo. Pero eso era algo que Hibari jamás diría, el que le gustaran los objetos o criaturas adorables era algo que podría pasarse como debilidad, y él era visto como un demonio, nadie que no fuera Kusakabe debería saber respecto a ésa peculiaridad, y sin embargo la chica lo había averiguado por cuenta propia.

-Verdaderamente tu también eres un misterio. - Mencionó arrastrando sus palabras en un tono grave y seductor que la chica no alcanzó a percibir.

Reborn por su parte ya se encontraba desde su lugar apuntándole con su pistola al pelinegro, siendo que el único que podía darse cuenta de eso debido a su posición era el mismo Hibari, quien en contestación tan solo había sonreído de manera divertida. Había encontrado la manera de provocar al bebé y que éste se pusiera a la defensiva, la clave estaba en la castaña.

-Hibari-Dono. - Se escuchó una voz fuera de la puerta de su despacho después de que ésta fue tocada dos veces. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Tras soltar un resoplido fastidiado porque lo interrumpieran cuando comenzaba a divertirse, terminó por responder afirmativamente, y a continuación uno de sus lacayos entró a la habitación arrastrando a un moreno de ojos grises y cabello corto color platinado. Tenía una cicatriz en la parte izquierda del rostro la cual abarcaba parte de la frente, atravesaba su ceja y continuaba al lado de su ojo. Tenía colocada una cinta o curita encima de su nariz, y sus manos estaban vendadas, claramente era parte del club de Boxeo.

-Este sujeto fue encontrado trotando por los pasillos de la escuela y gritando.

-¡Onii-san! - Gritó la chica sorprendida al momento que se levantaba de su asiento y volteaba a ver al chico, quien tras estar gritando había terminado por quedarse callado al identificar a la chica como una de las amigas de su adorada hermanita.

-¡Oh, Tsuna! - Saludo.

Sasagawa Ryohei era el hermano mayor de Kyoko, él había tenido muy breves conversaciones con Tsuna gracias a la influencia de Kyoko pero nada realmente serio. Tan solo solían saludarse cuando se veían, o las ocasiones en las que Tsuna y Hana habían ido a la casa de Kyoko para platicar, comer pasteles o alguna que otra pijamada. Fuera de eso para Ryohei era un completo misterio la personalidad de la chica.

Hasta el momento la imagen que tenía el morocho de la castaña era bastante neutra, tan solo era para él la amiga de su adorada hermanita, y pensaba de ella como una chica bastante amable, educada y algo frágil, él la apreciaba porque la consideraba tanto a ella como a Hana unas estupendas amistades para Kyoko. Aunque debía de admitir que su opinión de la castaña había empezado a cambiar recientemente, debido a que ya había pasado más de una ocasión en la que se encontraba a Tsuna corriendo por la ciudad semi desnuda, en una ocasión incluso pudo observarla andar en ropa interior, cosa que lo había desconcertado demasiado, aunque había optado por mantenerse callado ya que no era su asunto lo que ella hiciera.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó la chica mientras caminaba y se posicionaba frente al mayor.

-¡Yo no hice nada! - Replicó mientras se zafaba del agarre del hombre que lo tenía agarrado. - Tan solo estaba realizando mis entrenamientos, cuando de pronto éste sujeto me interrumpió y me trajo aquí.

-De casualidad no...

-¡Los pasillos no son lugar para andar trotando, y mucho menos para andar gritando cuando los alumnos están en plena clase! - Se quejó el otro.

Tsuna al escuchar eso soltó un suave suspiro al descubrir que sus sospechas eran certeras, era bien sabido que Ryohei tenía una manía casi obsesiva por entrenar su cuerpo, después de todo era el capitán del club de boxeo. Según lo que Kyoko le contaba, Ryohei salía a trotar todas las mañanas, regresando hacía flexiones, lagartijas y abdominales. También se esforzaba mucho por entrenar después de clases para dar el ejemplo a los demás miembros del club, el deporte era su mayor pasión, pero el problema era que Ryohei en ocasiones no sabía ubicarse, se la pasaba haciendo sus ejercicios en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento que tuviera tiempo libre al momento que gritaba a todo pulmón la palabra "Extremo", la cual al parecer era su frase favorita.

-Onii-san, no está bien que haga eso en un lugar de estudio.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó tranquilizándose al ser Tsuna quien lo reprendía, y no aquél molesto lacayo.

\- Kyoko-chan no estaría muy feliz... - Susurro por lo bajo notando como el mayor se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, sabiendo que volvería a recriminarle su actitud.

Hibari empezaba a aburrirse de ésa clarla sin importancia, además de que empezaba a sentirse fastidiado puesto que más gente comenzaba a reunirse en su lugar de descanso, y una de las cosas que él más detestaba era estar entre multitudes, por lo cual simplemente se levantó y como una medida rápida para solucionar el problema dejó a los dos con horas de castigo después de clases, y los dejó ir, no sin antes amenazarlos a ambos con que dejaran de causar disturbios en su escuela, y reiterarle a Tsuna que no debía traer niños.

Al haber resuelto el problema, y al estar la chica en libertad nuevamente, Reborn había optado por volver a desaparecer. Mientras tanto Ryohei y Tsuna caminaban por el mismo pasillo rumbo a las escaleras en donde cada uno se separaría para ir a sus respectivas clases, en el camino la castaña inició una conversación.

-Vaya, no sé porqué pero siento que me salvaste. - Rió por lo bajo mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. - Hibari-san da mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí? - Preguntó distraido sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro había mencionado la razón con anterioridad.

-Bueno... Es porque los traje a ellos... - Respondió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los pequeños quienes estaban correteándose y jugando entre ellos. - Me dio pena dejarlos y los traje sin pensar.

-Ya veo. - Sonrió al momento que se acuclillaba y de su mochila sacaba algunos dulces que a continuación le regaló a los pequeños. - A mí me gustan los niños. - Respondió al notar que al chica la miraba con un aire de curiosidad.

-Onii-san es una persona amable después de todo. - Respondió la chica mientras sonreía para después volver a tomar a los pequeños cada uno de una mano. - El problema es que haré con ellos, Hibari-san está molesto por haberlos traído y para colmo debo quedarme en la tarde debido a la hora de castigo... Supongo que les pediré de favor a Yamamoto y a Gokudera-kun que los regresen a casa.

-¡No! - Reclamó Lambo de inmediato. - ¡No me gusta Ahodera!

La chica no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar, era cierto que era una persona con una paciencia casi comparable con la de buda, pero a veces se llegaba a frustrar un poco, sobre todo porque no entendía del todo lo que quería el pequeño Bovino. Era hiperactivo y travieso, mucho más inquieto que un niño común. Se le pegaba en todo momento y no era algo que le molestara, pero había veces en que los caprichos de Lambo se volvían mucho más exigentes e impacientes, y ella no podía complacerle todo, ese día en particular estaba comportándose mucho más insistente de lo normal.

-Lambo... - Lo llamó con voz suplicante mientras lo cargaba por las axilas y lo colocaba enfrente de su rostro para que pudiera mirarla. - Te lo pido, por favor compórtate.

-Tsuna... - Rezongó por lo bajo al momento que veía el rostro angelical de la chica quien lo observaba fijamente con esos ojos brillosos y suplicantes que amenazaban con hacerlo ceder, pero al instante recordaba a I-Pin y sus molestias regresaban. -¡No, Lambo-san no hizo nada malo!, ¡La culpa es de Tsuna!

-¡Lambo! - Respondió pero ésta vez con el ceño fruncido y elevando el tono de voz.

-¡No!- Repitió mientras empezaba a moverse violentamente logrando zafarse de los brazos de la castaña para después echarse a correr por los pasillos.

-¡Esto es malo! - Gritó ella al momento que su rostro palidecía y miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Hibari-san no se encontrara observando. - Onii-san, lo siento hablaremos con calma otro día. - Hizo una reverencia para después echarse a correr en busca del pequeño, seguida de I-Pin quien se sumaba a la búsqueda.

-Espera Tsuna, te ayudaré a buscar.

-Pero... - Quiso reclamar al saberle mal involucrar a Ryohei en más problemas cuando era un asunto en el que ella se había metido sola por ceder ante los caprichos del niño.

-¿Si no ayudo a la preciada amiga de Kyoko qué clase de hermano mayor soy?

I-pin sonriendo se había subido al hombro del morocho para después decirle a la chica que iría a buscar junto a él, lo hizo como un acto de consideración a la castaña, ya que no quería que se estuviera preocupando por cuidarla al momento que se angustiaba buscando a Lambo.

Así pues, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar la amabilidad de Onii-san y empezó a buscar en los alrededores de la escuela, asomándose por los pasillos y disimuladamente asomándose por las ventanas de los salones, eso al mismo tiempo que cuidaba que no hubiera algún miembro del comité disciplinario por los alrededores. Con pasos torpes y temerosos avanzaba cuidando su entorno, temiendo ser descubierta, incluso empezaba a gatear por los pasillos para que los profesores o alumnos no notaran que alguien se estaba saltando las clases, no cabía duda alguna que Tsuna para ninja no servía.

Ryohei por otra parte estaba más tranquilo, revisando por las canchas de béisbol y en los demás clubes, I-pin le ayudaba correteando al lado de él, buscando en los lugares pequeños a los que él no podía acceder. Él se había sorprendido mucho al notar que la pequeña tenía una gran agilidad, puesto que corría muy rápido y saltaba con una facilidad envidiable, pudiendo observar en todo tipo de lugares altos y al confirmar que Lambo no se encontraba escondido por ahí regresaba a su lado y negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que él admirara mucho la inteligencia que la menor poseía.

Entre búsqueda y búsqueda no se había podido evitar que se iniciara una conversación entre esos dos, aunque la que mayormente hablaba era I-Pin quien hablaba maravillas de Tsuna, el ya sabía que la chica era bastante tímida y amable, después de todo Kyoko le contaba cosas de ella de vez en cuando. Aún así era agradable escuchar como Tsuna era capaz de ganarse el cariño de esos dos niños hasta tal grado, eso solo lograba que la impresión de Ryohei respecto a ella mejorara... Aunque seguía sin entender porque la había visto correr por la ciudad en ropa interior.

Al no tener éxito en su búsqueda habían terminado por regresar al edificio principal en donde Ryohei empezó a buscar a la castaña, pero al no encontrarla empezó a subir por las escaleras fijándose solo de manera superficial en cada uno de los niveles para ver si alcanzaba a verla.

Repitiendo la acción había terminado por llegar hasta la azotea, la puerta que conectaba con ésta se encontraba semi abierta, por lo cual se había acercado y se había asomado dándose cuenta de que ahí se encontraba Tsuna suplicándole a Lambo que la escuchara.

El niño vaca se encontraba en el otro extremo, gritando y aventando un montón de cosas a la chica para que no lo alcanzara, sus verdosos ojos nuevamente se encontraban acuosos debido a las lágrimas acumuladas. Ryohei por su parte estaba con la duda de si salir a ayudar o no y cuando estuvo a punto de salir fue detenido por I-Pin quien jaló su pantalón dándole a entender que era mejor no entrometerse por el momento, cosa que nuevamente sorprendió demasiado al mayor, ¿Cómo era posible que ésa niña fuera tan lista?

-Lambo. - La voz de la chica logró que Ryohei volviera a prestar atención en lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. - ¿Por qué te estás portando así?, no lo entiendo.

El niño había detenido sus ataques, debido a las lágrimas acumuladas veía borroso y la figura de Tsuna se hacía difusa, y debido al llanto contenido había empezado a gimotear. Culpaba de todo eso a ésa niña, solo había hecho falta verla para hacerle sentir mal estar. Todo había empezado desde que ella salió de la casa, le había dicho que no se tardaría nada y que después jugaría con él, pero en su lugar había regresado hasta tarde acompañada de una anciana con cabello rosa, y lo que era peor, trayendo a I-Pin entre sus brazos.

Aunque él había corrido hacia ella, en ése momento Tsuna no le prestó demasiada atención porque primero debía ir a la cocina a dejar lo que su madre le solicitó, y también para explicarle la razón por la que ahora dos desconocidas debían sumarse a quedarse en su casa por tiempo indefinido. Por supuesto si fuera una madre ordinaria se hubiera preocupado o tal vez enojado, pero a Nana no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera había hecho muchas preguntas, solo había accedido sin más. Después de eso Tsuna ahora sí había ido junto a él para disculparse por la tardanza y le había presentado a ésa molesta niña, quien si de por sí ya le caía mal, había logrado enfurecerlo cuando ésta gritó asustada llamándole brócoli.

No solo había sido el insulto, sino que para colmo ella le había lanzado una especie de humo extraño que entró por sus fosas nasales y como por arte de magia había empezado a flotar a lo que ella lo golpeo contra una pared, haciendo que se pusiera a llorar. Como respuesta Tsuna lo había cargado y consolado al momento que le decía a I-Pin que era un amigo, por lo cual la niña de la nada sacó unos lentes, sonrojándose y disculpándose al darse cuenta de que no estaba peleando contra un brócoli viviente.

Para terminar con la poca paciencia de Lambo, ésa noche antes de dormir Tsuna había jugado con ellos, era un memorama sencillo, el cual ganó I-Pin, quien pudo recordar sin esfuerzo alguno todas las figuras, apoderándose de la mayoría de las cartas. Por supuesto Tsuna había quedado fascinada por la agilidad de la niña y la había alagado, logrando que él enfureciera y dejara sus cartas botadas, para después irse a platicar con mamma, alejándose así momentáneamente de la castaña y ésa endemoniada I-Pin quien quería robarle su amor.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Lambo tenía ganas de llorar en ése momento.

Lo que más lo asustó y lo lastimó fue escuchar cuando Tsuna levantó el tono de voz dando indicios a un próximo regaño, a lo cual él pudo observar el ceño fruncido de la chica, cosa que lo llenó de pánico por lo cual comenzó a zafarse de su agarre huyendo del lugar.

No había querido robar el desayuno de Tsuna, ni había querido hacer que se metiera en problemas, tampoco quería verla triste o angustiada, no quería ser una molestia pero no podía evitar demostrar sus celos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más temía era que Tsuna lo odiara, que se enojara con él por portarse mal y ya no quisiera jugar, ni sentarlo en sus piernas, o alagarlo, lo único que quería es que ella le prestara toda su atención, que lo quisiera como él la quería a ella; Pero sabía que solo se estaba portando mal, y que con eso solo lograría que ella se disgustara.

-Lambo. - Se acuclilló a su altura notando como éste seguía gimoteando e intentaba secarse los pequeños rastros de lágrimas con la manga de su disfraz de vaca. - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó con una voz extremadamente dulce e hipnotizante al momento que abrazaba al pequeño resguardándolo en su pecho al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha acariciaba los negros cabellos del niño queriendo traerle seguridad. - ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad?

-Yo... Yo... - Empezaba a decir con esfuerzo intentando no soltarse en llanto. - A... A Lambo-san no le... No le gusta I-Pin. - Logró decir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque... Porque me quiere robar a Tsuna.

-¿Robarme?, ¿Y cómo se supone que quiere hacer eso?

-Porque... ¡Porque Tsuna la alaga!, y porque es más lista que Lambo-san... Y se porta mejor que Lambo-san... Además de que... Ella no te hace enojar... - Mientras decía eso, gruesas lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas mojando la blusa de la chica. - ¡No me odies! - Suplicó como última frase al momento que sin poder resistirlo más, soltaba a llorar a más no poder, soltando escandalosos gritos que lo único que lograban era partirle el corazón a la Décima.

-Ya... Ya... - Calmaba ella aún acariciando la cabeza del niño esperando a que el llanto disminuyera un poco para después poder hablar. - Es cierto que tú e I-Pin son muy diferentes, ¿Pero por qué eso debería ser malo?, ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea buena en el memorama?, ¡Tú dibujas precioso! - Alagó recordando el dibujo que había colocado en el frigorífico. - Lo que quiero decir Lambo... - Lo alejó un poco para ver su rostro. - Es que no por el hecho de la llegada de I-Pin te voy a querer menos, los quiero a los dos, los dos tienen habilidades y personalidades distintas y por eso yo a ambos los quiero también de manera diferente y aprecio sus logros por separado, pero eso no significa que uno sea menos que el otro.

-¿Menos? - Preguntó sin entender ésa última frase.

-Lambo... Aún cuando quiero a I-Pin, tú también eres especial para mí, y nada ni nadie podrá robarse mi amor por ti... Además, no me importa que seas tan travieso, es cierto que a veces causas problemas y tengo que disculparme en tu lugar pero... ¿Qué son uno o dos regaños? - Rió por lo bajo. - De igual manera yo te corregiré cuando estás portándote mal Lambo, pero el que llegue a enojarme contigo no significa que te odie, jamás podría odiarte.

Nuevamente el niño se soltó en llanto al momento que se lanzaba a abrazar a la castaña, definitivamente amaba a Tsuna, la amaba con cada parte de su corazón, ella era tan amable, tan cálida y sincera, ella lo aceptaba tal y como era y no le restringía expresarse como su familia lo llegó a hacer. Era tal y como había sido su mamá cuando aún se encontraba con vida.

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, lo cual había contestado a su pregunta no realizada, pero aún seguía una duda en la mente del pequeño. Sabía que Tsuna lo quería, pero no podía creer que ella lo quisiera más de lo que él a ella. Ése tipo de sentimiento naciente en su pecho, aquella desbordante sensación de querer estar a su lado, protegerla y ser elogiado por ella, simplemente se le hacía imposible poder comparar esa emoción, era algo difícil de explicar, y aún cuando la intensidad de los sentimientos de Tsuna no fueran tan intensos como los suyos, nada de eso le importaba ya. Porque sabía que por lo menos un lugar en el enorme corazón de la chica era para él.

Por otra parte, al lado de la puerta que conectaba con la azotea, se encontraban I-Pin y Ryohei llorando a mares conmovidos por la escena.

Ahora que I-Pin conocía los sentimientos de Lambo se aseguraría de ser más cuidadosa y tratar de no dejarlo a un lado, y es que primero pensó que era un niño bastante caprichoso y mimado que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero ya no. Mientras que Ryohei ahora entendía la razón por la que todos hablaban maravillas de la castaña, era algo así como un algodón de azúcar, suave, dulce, colorida y adictiva, tanto que incluso él ahora sentía la necesidad de apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando el timbre anunciando la salida sonó, y ya todos habían bajado las escaleras para dirigirse al salón de castigo. Gokudera había llegado gritando y llorando al momento que se posicionaba enfrente de su adorada Décima, fijándose en que ella no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, maldiciendo a Hibari por si se había atrevido a hacer o decir algo que la hiriera. Yamamoto intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero él había puesto oídos sordos.

-Vaya... También debo consolar a Gokudera-kun. - Susurro por lo bajo al momento que Ryohei al escuchar eso se soltaba a carcajadas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Fnix de Plata: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia. Aún estoy en la introducción pero espero poder empezar pronto con el arco de Kokuyou, sobre lo que dijiste de que casi no te agradan los personajes femeninos en Katekyo Hitman Reborn debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchos de los personajes femeninos no me agradan, por no decir que Kyoko no me cae. Aunque a quien sí adoro es a Chrome 3, la adoro con todo mi corazón, ella es amor. PD: Yo también amo la imagen de Reborn paternal, para mí esa es la relación que tienen él y Tsuna, más que su tutor parece su padre, al fin y al cabo Reborn pasó más tiempo con Tsuna y le enseñó mucho más a Tsuna de lo que Iemitsu lo hizo.**

 **R. Sycore: Jajaja, lo de mi propio arco ya está asegurado. Realmente lo que tenía duda era en lo de con quién emparejar a Tsuna, pero supongo que no habrá cambios porque desde un principio estuvo planeada para ser un FemTsunaXGokudera, de todas formas ya veré como se van desarrollando los triángulos amorosos (Amo escribirlos). El arco original será después de Kokuyou y antes de los Anillos Vongola, al principio no lo tenía planeado, pero como he cambiado algunos acontecimientos y los seguiré cambiando conforme avance la historia es necesario.**

 **annima dragona: Jajajaja, no te preocupes la pareja más probable sigue siendo Gokudera, ya que al fin y al cabo empecé éste fic con la idea de que fuera un FemTsunaXGokudera, aunque su principal rival como puedes ver será Mukuro, quien ya no tarda en hacer su aparición (A todo ésto, acertaste, será un pervertido total), ya solo estoy esperando su aparición para agregar más comedia, creo que me divertiré mucho escribiéndolo así como ustedes leyendo. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece.**

 **Tomo-chan02:¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal el capítulo?, sé que estuve corta de inspiración (Como siempre), pero como puedes ver aquí estoy cumpliendo, jajaja. Debo decirte que éste capítulo me gustó mucho, y aunque al principio me empecé a desviar con Hibari (De nuevo), creo que pude retomarlo y lograr ponerlo a mi favor. Sé que te vas a estar muriendo de amor cuando leas la parte de Lambo (Mi yo cursi sale a flote).**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Jajajaja no estoy tan segura, lo más probable es que sea TsunaxGokudera, pero debo decir que también siento ésa necesidad de hacerla TsunaxMukuro. (Aunque también se me cruzó la idea de escribir ambos finales para que se queden con el que más les guste, pero eso ya lo veré conforme vaya avanzando la historia). Por cierto... Creo que te cumplí tu deseo, xD Tsuna ya le dijo todo lo que necesitaba a Lambo.**

 **America: Yo lo que deseo es poder secuestrar a Tsuna y tenerla para mí, para poder abrazarla y apapacharla, y darle todo lo que desea solo por ser tan increíblemente adorable 3 Yo sigo dudosa con lo de Gokudera o Mukuro, a decir verdad ambas ideas me gustan, pero supongo que como la idea originalmente está planeada para ser un FemTsunaxGokudera no lo cambiaré. Aunque como mencioné en la respuesta anterior estoy pensando en si escribir ambos finales (Con Gokudera o Mukuro) al final de la historia para que puedan saber qué pasaría en ambos casos, pero eso será que ya iré pensando conforme avance la historia.**

 **cheshirenek0: Lo sé, es un dilema total que me surgió mientras iba planeando la historia, y es que se me ocurrió cuando estuve pensando en el progreso que tomaría la historia, sabiendo que Mukuro sería uno de los que más sufriría por su actitud posesiva, y los traumas que tiene, creo que no sería capaz de amar a nadie más que no sea Tsuna, y cuando pensé eso me puse muy triste. u.u Pero luego pienso en Gokudera y también me lo imagino decaído por amar a su Décima, culpándose por sentir eso por alguien que respeta y a la vez deseándola e igual me deprimo, es lo que me pasa por escribir siempre triángulos amorosos... Cuadrados, pentágonos amorosos, xDDD, ¡Son mi especialidad!**


	9. El extraño doctor del amor

**¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!, debo decirles que éste capítulo por alguna razón me emociono demasiado. ¿Por qué será?**

 **¿La aparición de Shamal me emocionó?**

 **¿O es porque por fin podré empezar con el arco de Kokuyou?**

 **¿O tal vez porque ya no puedo esperar a que salga Mukkun?**

 **No lo sé, son varias razones, y debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiendo éste capitulo, me estuve riendo mientras imaginaba la escena final. Espero que a ustedes también les cause risa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **El extraño doctor del amor.**

Era un nuevo día en la vida rutinaria de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y desde la llegada de Reborn ya se había hecho costumbre salir a entrenar, cualquiera podría pensar que el arcobaleno tendría compasión al tratarse de una mujer, pero eso parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Pues aún así la maltrataba, la obligaba a salir a trotar cada mañana y hacer unos cuantos ejercicios básicos, eso para después obligarla a estudiar un rato antes de hacer que se fuera a la escuela, y al finalizar la misma seguir con los estudios.

Y aunque la chica fuera lenta con algunas cosas y fuera llamada Dame-Tsuna, la verdad es que los ejercicios que su tutor la obligaba a realizar comenzaban a surgir efecto poco a poco. Eso podía demostrarse en ése día en particular, ya que estaba en la clase de deporte. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca y un short, su castaño cabello lo había recogido en una coleta alta para que no estorbara su visión, y aún cuando aparentemente debería verse más arreglada, la verdad es que su cabello seguiría siendo rebelde por siempre, por lo cual por mucho que intentara aplacarlo, seguían saliendo mechones de cabello por doquier dándole aquél aspecto desordenado de siempre, cosa que de cierta forma le avergonzaba por lo que solía intentar cubrirse con timidez dándole un aspecto de lo más adorable que no pasaba desapercibido por los muchachos.

Se encontraban dentro del gimnasio, la clase estaba dividida en dos secciones, una de chicos y otra de chicas. Practicaban volleyball, y de manera sorprendente la chica no se estaba comportando con su usual característica torpe. Si bien seguía siendo mala, por lo menos ya no se tropezaba con sus propios pies cada dos segundos, podía alcanzar con trabajo la pelota y realizar un pase hacia una de sus compañeras para lograr que éstas atinaran un golpe hasta el otro lado de la red otorgándoles puntos valiosos.

-"¡Genial! - Pensó mientras volteaba a ver sus manos, sus palmas, y antebrazos se encontraban enrojecidos, pero extrañamente no le importaba ya que después de soportar a su tutor esos golpes no dolía en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tsuna, va hacia ti! - Grito una chica haciéndola reaccionar.

La castaña corrió logrando golpear la pelota con el antebrazo derecho pasándola a una de sus compañeras quien volvió a realizar un pase hacia otra chica quien ya se encontraba saltando, y terminó por asestar un golpe contra el balón logrando que éste aterrizara en la cancha contraria y logrando así que su equipo ganara la partida.

-¡Lo hicimos! - Gritaron las chicas mientras Tsuna se quedaba en su lugar intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-¡Tsuna eso fue genial! - Dijo una chica pelinegra quien era su compañera de clase pero hasta el momento no le había dirigido la palabra. - ¿Estuviste practicando?, antes siempre terminabas en enfermería por atrapar el balón con la cara.

-Ah... Sí... Algo parecido.- Respondió ella con trabajo recordando aquellas ocasione en la que Reborn le daba "entrenamiento especial", en el cual la ponía a practicar diferentes deportes con la ayuda de la bala de la última voluntad, lo cual de cierta manera había logrado que su cuerpo empezara a acostumbrarse al ejercicio.

-¡Eso es genial! - Respondió una chica, seguida de otra quienes empezaron a alabar a la castaña.

A continuación Kyoko y Hana fueron junto a ella para felicitarla de igual manera, a lo que Tsuna no podía hacer nada más que observar la escena sorprendida. Hasta el momento ella era invisible, sus únicas amigas eran Kyoko y Hana, ya que las demás chicas por alguna razón solían dejarla a un lado, algunas la detestaban por razones que ella ignoraba y otras simplemente pasaban de ella como si no existiera.

-Tan linda... - Suspiró un chico quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha en la sección de los hombres, había estado distraído en el partido de las mujeres descuidando su propia partida.

-¿Qué le sucederá a Dame-Tsuna?, usualmente es bastante torpe, generalmente solía observar la clase sentada ya que siempre terminaba lastimada.

-Sí, sí... - Apoyo el primer chico. - Ése lado torpe es uno de sus encantos pero de alguna manera... Ésta faceta suya...

-También es adorable – Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras suspiraban como idiotas enamorados.

-Sé a lo que se refieren. - Intervino un tercer chico quien también había estado observando a la castaña y quien había escuchado la conversación. - Tal vez debería pedirle a ella que se convierta en mi novia. - Dijo con gran confianza mientras empezaba a reír de manera altanera.

-Oi.. Oi... No deberías decir eso. - Respondieron los otros dos mientras sus rostros palidecían en pánico.

-¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse a la Juudaime! - Se escuchó el gruñido de Gokudera quien había sacado sus bombas y amenazaba con volar el gimnasio completo.

-Maa, maa, Gokudera no te alteres tanto. - Intentaba tranquilizar Yamamoto con su usual sonrisa despreocupada.

El morocho empezó a empujar al albino de la espalda para sacarlo de escena e impedir que matara a los chicos quienes ya se encontraban en pánico por hacer enojar al alumno Italiano quien tenía toda la pinta de delincuente. Por si fuera poco, mientras Yamamoto alejaba a Gokudera, éste se dedicó a mirar hacia atrás solo una vez, solo que en ésa ocasión sus achocolatados ojos se habían afilado y había aparecido un brillo de ansia asesina, su boca había pasado de ser una sonrisa a una fina línea recta que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

Ése aspecto retador solo duró unos segundos ya que después volvió a su usual sonrisa y se retiró junto a Gokudera.

-¡Mira lo que provocas! - Gritó uno de los chicos señalando al tercer chico. - ¿Acaso eres idiota?, Yamamoto ha cuidado a Tsuna desde la escuela primaria, y por si fuera poco ahora se sumó ése italiano, ¿Por qué crees que nunca nadie se le declara?

Mientras el trío de chicos seguían aterrados, Tsuna había terminado por salir del salón tras haber tomado un poco de agua, quería ir a enjuagarse la cara para refrescarse un poco y en el camino se había topado con Reborn quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Éste tenía las manos tras de sí y solo observaba a la chica sin decir nada.

-Reborn... - Susurro para después sonreír abiertamente. - Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor lo que haces, aunque por supuesto sigo sin querer ser la jefa de una familia mafiosa. - Ante eso la sonrisa del bebé desapareció y estuvo a punto de patear a la chica hasta que ésta agrego. - Pero gracias... A pesar de que tus métodos son extremos, todo lo planeas muy bien, es la primera vez que me felicitan en la clase de educación física. - Confesó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. - Gracias, Reborn. - Repitió ampliando aún más la sonrisa.

-No deberías estar tan feliz solo por eso Dame-Tsuna. - Respondió ocultando su rostro con su fedora.

Tras decir eso el bebé había desaparecido, no tenía intensión de permanecer ahí más tiempo, ya que si lo hacía, temía que su alumna se diera cuenta del leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, y eso sería la humillación más grande que podría tener. Era extraño que empezara a encariñarse tanto con su alumna en tan poco tiempo, era la primera vez que le pasaba en todos los años que llevaba entrenando a jefes mafiosos, entre ellos al actual jefe de Cavallone.

-Tsuna, ¡Estuviste genial! - Alagó Yamamoto quien había salido del salón siguiendo a su amiga.

-Ah... Takeshi... - Sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas volvían a colorearse en un leve rosado. - ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Mis compañeras me alabaron! - Dijo entre suaves risas mientras daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje. - ¡A mí!, ¡A Dame-Tsuna!... Fue agradable. - Confesó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Respondió éste mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de la chica y después sonreía enternecido. - Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no eres ninguna inútil.

-… - El sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha aumentó, desde su posición miraba hacia arriba a su amigo observando al sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba haciéndola sentir una extraña sensación de emoción. - Gracias, Takeshi.

-¿Takeshi? - Preguntó cierto albino quien había salido del salón corriendo al ver que ni su décima ni el idiota del béisbol se encontraban presentes, llegando justo en el momento exacto para presenciar al idiota acariciar la cabeza de su adorada jefa, y escuchar a ésta llamarle por su nombre.

-Ah.. Eh... Quise decir... Yamamoto. - Corrigió entrando en un estado de timidez extrema, para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos y después acuclillarse dándole la espalda al albino intentando hacerse invisible para dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza.

-Takeshi... - Repitió Gokudera más para sí mismo que para que alguien lo escuchara.

Era de esperarse, después de todo su décima y el idiota del béisbol eran amigos de la infancia, ya se le hacía extraño que la chica lo siguiera llamando por su apellido después de tantos años de conocerle. Incluso él ingenuamente había pensado que la razón por la que ella le seguía llamando así, era porque no se tenían tanta confianza como la que aparentaban y eso era algo que de cierta manera le daba ánimos, pues el hecho de haber conocido después a Tsuna era un hecho que no podía cambiar por mucho que quisiera.

Pero ahora lo entendía, ella lo llamaba Takeshi cuando se encontraban solos, lo cual indicaba el enorme nivel de confianza que le tenía a ése sujeto. También el hecho de que ésta no se viera incomodada por las muestras de afecto que Yamamoto solía realizar, como acariciar su cabellera, o pellizcar su mejilla, eran acciones que generalmente intentaba pasar desapercibidas, fingiendo que no las notaba, pero ésa era la verdad.

Era algo que lo frustraba, deseaba poder conocer más a su décima, le encantaría tener todos esos años que el idiota tenía de conocerla. Quería pasar más tiempo junto a ella, quería saber todo lo que le gustaba o le disgustaba, si era alérgica o no a algo, su color o animal favorito, que anime veía en la niñez, o las cosas que disfrutaba hacer. Eran tantas cosas que no podría aprender de la noche a la mañana, y observar la brecha tan grande que lo separaba de Yamamoto era algo que lo entristecía.

-No se preocupe, Juudaime. - Tranquilizó éste mientras se colocaba enfrente de la castaña logrando que ésta levantara la mirada para observarlo, sorprendiéndose de ver que éste se encontraba haciendo una reverencia hacia ella en símbolo de disculpa. - Por favor no se avergüence, yo no he escuchado nada, así que siga actuando con normalidad, perdone si la incomode.

Ella abrió grandemente sus ojos a la ves que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desaparecía por completo, y después observaba como Gokudera regresaba a su postura inicial para después caminar por el pasillo al momento que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros dirigiéndose a la salida. Ella volteó a ver a Yamamoto dándose cuenta de que éste tenía el mismo rostro extrañado.

No supo porque, pero había algo en la actitud de Gokudera que no le gustaba, empezando porque él no tenía porqué disculparse por nada, ya que no había hecho absolutamente nada para ofenderla. Y segunda, había algo en la actitud y en el aura que rodeaba al peliplata que hacía que su pecho se oprimiera, era como si un aura de tristeza hubiera empezado a rodear a su amigo, parecía un cachorro abandonado, y por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que la razón por la que saldría a fumar era su manera de relajarse por lo que fuera que lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Algo en su interior reaccionó y se levantó corriendo persiguiendo al chico sorprendiendo a Yamamoto quien seguía parado en su lugar.

-¡Espera, Gokudera-kun! - Lo alcanzó en el patio justo cuando éste acaba de encender su cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Éste había volteado a ver a su décima con un aire de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que ella lo siguiera. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Ah? - Exclamó sin comprender mientras su rostro se bañaba en confusión, y un montón de signos de interrogación aparecían a su alrededor.

-Ah no... - Aflojó el agarre de su mano, la cual tenía sostenido del brazo al albino quien seguía observándola sin hablar. - Es solo que... Por alguna razón sentí que estabas triste por algo... Y... Y No quería dejarte así.

Gokudera dejó caer el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

Después de ésa tristeza tal vez injustificada que había sentido, de repente había sentido la enorme necesidad de fumar y por ésa razón se había marchado de manera rápida, pero su décima se había dado cuenta. Ella sabía que había algo que lo había molestado y había corrido hacia él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Puede que no conociera tanto a su Juudaime, y también podía ser cierto que no era tan apegado a ella como ésta lo era hacia Yamamoto, pero aún así el corazón de su jefa era tan grande que se preocupaba por su insignificante ser. Sin duda alguna Tsuna era un ángel, en ése momento estaba teniendo unas ansias enormes de lanzarse a abrazarla, pero se controló.

El no podía hacerlo, no podía ser irrespetuoso, no podía ser impulsivo y satisfacer su propio deseo de abrazar a su jefa, ya que después de todo él era un ser contaminado. Alguien nacido de la amante de su padre, alguien indeseado en la familia Gokudera. Y alguien que tras enterarse de su origen había crecido despreciando a todos a su alrededor, alguien que había lastimado a tantas personas que era indigno de tocar algo tan puro como lo era la chica.

-¡Siento haberla preocupado! - Se disculpó volviendo a reverenciarse ante la chica. - ¡Soy un torpe por haberlo hecho!

-Gokudera-kun. - Hacía movimientos con las manos intentando hacer que se detuviera. - No tienes qué disculparte, tampoco tienes que hablarme de "usted"… - Intentaba decir pero el chico seguía reverenciándose ignorando sus palabras.

-De todas formas deberíamos volver o... - De la nada se escuchó una voz que la interrumpió.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza, te mareas en los viajes!

-¿Eh? - Confundida miro hacia la palma de su mano notando que había aparecido una calavera en ésta. - ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Qué vergüenza, te siguen dando miedo los chihuahuas!

De inmediato levantó su brazo observando que había aparecido otra calavera lo cual por si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño se encontraba hablando y burlándose de ella. Gokudera ante ésa situación había parpadeado varias veces en confusión al momento que su mirada se clavaba en las marcas que habían aparecido en la piel de su décima. De igual manera Yamamoto ya los había alcanzado por lo cual se había colocado al lado de ellos para saludarlos ignorando por completo la situación.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! - Gritó con su típica voz chillona logrando que Reborn volviera a aparecer frente a ella.

-Ya era hora. - Comentó divertido mientras soltaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Reborn! - Gritó fastidiada ya consciente de que la raíz de sus problemas era ése endemoniado bebé. - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¿Recuerdas las ocasiones en las que he usado las balas de la última voluntad en ti? - Ante eso la castaña ladeo la cabeza confundida ya que a decir verdad no se había tomado la molestia en contarlas, teniendo en cuenta la primera vez que el bebé las uso en ella, la ocasión de Hibari, las veces en las que la hizo correr por la ciudad y los entrenamientos de deporte. - Han sido 10 veces. - Interrumpió a la vez que su sonrisa se extendía dándole un aspecto más tenebroso. - Vas a morir. - Dijo con voz lúgubre.

Pasaron tres segundos antes de que el grito lleno de pánico de la castaña se escuchara por toda la escuela. Al momento Gokudera había palidecido y había empezado a bombardear de preguntas al arcobaleno exigiéndole que parara con la broma mientras que Yamamoto solo miraba a los tres sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Cállate! - Ordenó Reborn fastidiado de que el albino le estuviera lloriqueando en la cara y para silenciarlo lo golpeó en la cabeza con leon transformado en maso. - Me dijeron que algo malo sucedería cuando 10 balas impactaran en tu cerebro. - Volvió a sonreír mirando a la castaña quien empezaba a verlo con temor. - No pensé que sería la enfermedad de la calavera, que mala suerte.

-¡Hieee! - Gritó al momento que un escalofrío le corría la espalda. - ¡Deja de bromear! - Regañó al momento que echaba a correr a los lavaderos. - Se quitará si lo lavo, eso es, eso es. - Quería convencerse mientras que se apresuraba a enjuagar las marcas con agua.

-¡Qué vergonzoso, pensabas que la copa mundial era algún tipo de fideos!

-¿Eh? - Volvió a mirar la marca de su mano. - ¿Por qué no desaparece?

-La enfermedad de la calavera ocasiona que, calaveras empiecen a aparecer por todo tu cuerpo contando secretos vergonzoso hasta que finalmente mueres. - Empezó a explicar Reborn con tranquilidad. - Es también llamada "La enfermedad de la vergüenza".

\- ¿De verdad es una enfermedad? - Preguntó mientras pasaba saliva nerviosa.

-Por cierto, la enfermedad te matará 2 horas después de que apareció, por eso del atardecer.

-¡No quiero morir!, y... Escuchar todos mis momentos vergonzosos hasta que muera... - Empezó a lamentarse por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, seguirán hablando hasta después de tu muerte.

En ése momento la castaña empezó a imaginar su funeral, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de su ataúd y de fondo se escuchaba las voces de ésas endemoniadas calaveras al momento que contaban hasta la anécdota más pequeña de cualquier cosa vergonzosa que hubiera llegado a pasar en su corta vida, a lo cual sus tristes invitados habían empezado a contener las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

-Hay una cura. - Sonrió Reborn logrando que un brillo de esperanza se plantara en los ojos de la muchacha. - Tengo un conocido que es experto en enfermedades fatales, él podría curarte.

-¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! - Grito molesta. - ¡Apúrate y tráelo!

-No quiero hacerlo si lo pides con ése tono. - Respondió de manera caprichosa logrando que la chica empezara a llorar y se acuclillara ante el arcobaleno suplicando piedad. - Si lo traigo deberás aceptar estudiar más en la noche, también se multiplicará tu entrenamiento y por supuesto deberás entrar en el top 10 en los próximos exámenes.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó confundida dándose cuenta de la manipulación de su tutor. - Eso es sucio. - Susurro.

-¿No lo harás?

La chica comenzó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras que el arcobaleno sonreía satisfecho. Después sacó una fotografía y la lanzó hacia la muchacha quien tras atraparla vio la imagen de un hombre moreno, con cabello color café desordenado, sonrisa arrogante, ojos del mismo color que el cabello, y una barba no muy pronunciada. Tenía puesto un traje blanco, bajo el saco había una camisa negra y tenía puesta una corbata morada la cual se encontraba algo floja.

-Él es Shamal, debería haber llegado a Japón hoy, debería estar en el aeropuerto, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

-¡Si! - Respondió y se echó a correr a una velocidad envidiable haciendo sonreír una vez más al bebé quien después escuchó los gritos de Yamamoto y Gokudera quienes le preguntaban por el paradero de la castaña.

Reborn se subió al hombro de Yamamoto y después les mintió diciendo que su alumna se había adelantado hacia la casa. Después comenzó a relatar la misma historia que le había dicho anteriormente a Tsuna logrando que cierto peliplata estallara en preocupación y se echara a correr en búsqueda de su décima.

-¿Juegan al escondite? - Preguntó Yamamoto divertido mientras seguía al italiano en búsqueda de Tsuna.

Mientras tanto la chica había empezado su carrera contra el tiempo, en el camino se había chocado contra Ryohei quien la miró extrañado por su prisa. Tsuna en respuesta solo se disculpó para después seguir corriendo.

El moreno ante eso había sentido una dosis de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y había querido perseguirla pero tuvo que detenerse ya que estaba consciente de que debía quedarse para regresar junto a Kyoko. Por tanto empezó a gritar en desesperación al no saber lo que debía hacer, tomando su cabeza con sus manos en símbolo de desesperación mientras jalaba su cabello, siendo observado por Hana quien lo miró como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-Los hombres son unos monos. - Susurro por lo bajo para después marcharse.

Así pues, nuestra protagonista se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde su tutor le había dicho que podía encontrar al doctor. Ella estaba bastante asustada y no deseaba desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, por lo cual tras cansarse de correr y tras darse cuenta de que podría tardarse mucho en llegar tomando el tren, opto por tomar un taxi. Así llegaría más rápido aún si eso significaba gastar el poco dinero que tenía.

Llegando al lugar empezó a buscar en los alrededores sosteniendo la fotografía en su mano al momento que veía la foto y a continuación a la gente intentando comparar los rostros. Sin éxito entró al lugar notando la gran cantidad de gente que había en su interior llevando consigo sus maletas, algunos estaban en filas comprando boletos, mientras que otros ya se dirigían a su sección, y algunos otros esperaban en las zonas de comida a que la hora de su vuelo se aproximara.

Ella miraba hacia todos lados en pánico sin saber que hacer debido a su frustración. Asustada había agarrado sus castaños cabellos en símbolo de desesperación. Ella se encontraba a mitad del camino por lo cual una de las personas la había empujado por accidente logrando que ella se tropezara y aterrizara de rodillas, raspándose un poco.

Adolorida se había levantado al momento que miraba sus raspadas rodillas y suspiraba en contestación, ya que después de todo era común herirse debido a sus torpezas. Después miró hacia atrás para ver a la persona que la había empujado, notando que éste había seguido su camino arrastrando una maleta de ruedas con la mano izquierda, mientras que en el hombro derecho tenía colgada otra maleta gigantesca con la cual la había golpeado por accidente.

-Que grosero... - Susurro por lo bajo para después escuchar la misma molesta voz.

-¡Es vergonzoso, te pones celosa si Haru se le acerca a Takeshi!

Tras escuchar eso el rostro de la muchacha empezó a teñirse del mismo color que un semáforo en alto.

Nerviosa había mirado a su alrededor aterrada de que alguno de sus amigos hubiera decidido seguirla y hubiera escuchado ésa vergonzosa confesión, pero por suerte solo había un montón de gente a su alrededor observándola como bicho raro, acto que la hizo relajarse y tras levantar un poco su blusa se dio cuenta de que había aparecido una nueva marca en su piel lechosa.

-Oh no... - Susurro asustada al momento que se dirigía a uno de los mostradores ya más tranquila. - Disculpe. - Le habló a una de las muchachas que atendía. - ¿Podría decirme en donde puedo recibir a los pasajeros del vuelo Italia a Japón?

Tras una serie de indicaciones que le dieron, Tsuna se dirigió a la sala D. aún mirando a su alrededor por si llegaba a encontrarse con aquél mafioso que aunque le daba un mal presentimiento, debía seguir buscando al ser su única opción.

En el transcurso seguían apareciendo una que otra calavera en su cuerpo soltando sus más vergonzosas experiencias, logrando que ella quisiera ponerse a llorar al saber que estaba en un lugar repleto de gente, lo cual lograba que fuera el centro de atención debido a ésa estúpida enfermedad extraña que le ocasionó Reborn con tantas balas de la última voluntad.

De ésa forma secreto, tras secreto salía al aire, desde que seguía teniendo miedo a Hibari-san a pesar de que pensaba que era un buen chico, la vez que tuvo su primera menstruación y manchó su falda, incluso el hecho de que le alegraba mucho la manera en la que Gokudera-kun la apreciaba. Sí... Definitivamente había hecho bien en ir completamente sola, o de lo contrario ya hubiera querido terminar con la tortura ella misma.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a ésta persona? - Preguntó cuando por fin llegó a su destino. - ¿Ha visto a ésta persona? - Le preguntó a otra persona tras recibir una respuesta negativa. - ¿Usted ha visto a ésta persona?

Empezando con su interrogativa empezó a buscar a ése tal Shamal, siendo que todo eso se había convertido ya en una gran molestia. Definitivamente se notaba que Reborn adoraba burlarse de ella.

* * *

Gokudera había llegado por fin a la casa de su Décima y había entrado corriendo al interior encontrándose con un hombre tirado en el piso con un pastel embarrado en el rostro, cosa que lo hizo detenerse y empezar a sudar frío al momento que levantaba la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la pelirosada de ojos verdes.

-Hermana... - Susurro por lo bajo al momento que empezaba a sentir un revoltijo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al piso.

-Hola, Hayato. - Saludo la muchacha con total tranquilidad.

Había sido una sorpresa para el peliplata cuando se enteró de que su hermana había empezado a quedarse a dormir en la casa de su amada jefa. Aunque había sido Tsuna quien se había sorprendido mucho más cuando se enteró de que ésos dos eran familia, siendo que cuando se dio cuenta de la conexión que tenían, por fin entendió porque Bianqui le había resultado un tanto familiar. Y es que si te fijabas en la mujer y en Gokudera, podías darte cuenta de que sus ojos eran similares, o por lo menos ésa era la impresión que le había dado a Tsuna.

Ambos tenían ojos color verde, aunque los de su amigo eran un tanto más claros.

-Tan fría como siempre Bianqui-chan. - Dijo el hombre quien había puesto una protección en su cara evitando así que la comida venenosa lo tocara.

-¡Shamal! - Gritó el peliplata sorprendido mientras veía al hombre que fue tutor hace unos años atrás. - ¡Eso es genial! - Festejó. - ¿Viniste a curar la enfermedad de la Juudaime, verdad? - Dijo con ojos de cachorritos mientras se recuperaba de su dolor de estómago inicial.

-¿Quién es ésta persona? - Preguntó Yamamoto quien entraba por el marco de la puerta sin entender nada.

-Aleja tu horrible rostro de mí. - Se quejó el hombre mientras apartaba el rostro de Gokudera con la mano. - Vine aquí por petición de Reborn pero... Es un fastidio.

Shamal era reconocido por ser un excelente asesino, además de un médico, su habilidad en la mafia era claramente reconocida, era poseedor de una técnica catalogada como "Mosquito Tridente", la cual consistía en la posesión de aproximadamente 666 mosquitos con diferentes enfermedades cada uno. Muchas de éstas enfermedades se anulan entre sí, de manera que se crea una cura.

La habilidad de Shamal era claramente sorprendente, y era un hombre reconocido, pero tenía un único problema, y ése era su horrible personalidad. Era el mujeriego número uno de Italia, siempre se la pasaba de lugar en lugar intentando ligar a cuanta chica bonita veía en el camino. Era tanta su obsesión que constantemente se negaba a tratar hombres, diciendo que éstos no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Aunque claro, su regla no aplicaba siempre, debido a que al ser parte de la mafia, constantemente se veía obligado a otorgar sus servicios a ésos apestosos hombres que inundaban el bajo mundo.

Entre las personas que había ayudado se encontraba Reborn, a quien debía ayudar quisiera o no. Después de todo se trataba del hitman número uno del mundo, y si Shamal quisiera negarse, en ése caso era 100% seguro que sería asesinado, o por lo menos torturado por ése endemoniado bebé hasta que obtuviera lo que deseaba, y Shamal era lo suficientemente listo como para apreciar su integridad. Definitivamente, nadie se metía con Reborn, incluso el Nono lo respetaba.

-Qué bien que has llegado. - Sonrió el bebé colocándose enfrente del morocho. - Tu paciente Tsuna debería estarte buscando en el aeropuerto en éste momento.

Shamal bajó la mirada para observar al arcobaleno, notando ésa típica sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba sumado a ése brillo de travesura que brillaba en sus ojos. Era evidente que Reborn solo se estaba divirtiendo, y para hacerlo había enviado a su paciente a buscarlo a un lugar en el cual sabría no lo encontraría.

En todo caso en ése momento no le interesaba demasiado ya que el bebé no le había dado detalles respecto a su trabajo, por lo cual ignoraba por completo que su paciente se trataba de una mujer.

-¡Bianqui-chaaan, dame un beso! - Dijo éste ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mujer quien volvió a lanzarle comida venenosa en el rostro a manera de contestación.

-¡Ey, Shamal! - Bramó el albino agarrando por el hombro al castaño. - ¡Tienes trabajo por hacer!

-¿Tsuna está en el aeropuerto? - Preguntó nuevamente Yamamoto quien seguía observando todo sin entender.

-¡Cállate, yo no trato hombres! - Se quejó Shamal, pensando que se trataba de un chico gracias al historial de pacientes que Reborn lo obligaba a tratar, siendo que en un 90% de las ocasiones no había una mujer involucrada en la ecuación.

-Tsuna es mujer. - Respondió Yamamoto sin comprender.

Ése comentario logró que la atención de Shamal se enfocara en Yamamoto, por lo cual volvió a ignorar lo que estaba haciendo, solo para abalanzarse encima del chico exigiéndole que le mostrara una fotografía, justificando su acoso con "diagnóstico médico". Según él, quería ver a la paciente para saber con lo que trataba, y buscarla ya que no se encontraba en ésa casa al parecer.

Yamamoto, ignorante de las malas intenciones del mayor sacó su teléfono en donde tenía unas cuantas fotos tomadas junto a su amiga, y con velocidad buscó en su galería de fotos encontrando su objetivo con facilidad. Después extendió su teléfono hacia Shamal para que éste pudiera verla.

-Ella es Tsuna. - Respondió con simpleza.

El doctor arrebató el aparato de las manos del morocho y de inmediato enfocó su mirada en ésa hermosa castaña de piel lechosa, ojos chocolate, labios y mejillas rosadas. Y en contestación sus ojos se transformaron en dos enormes corazones.

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba? - Preguntó el doctor al arcobaleno.

-¿Quién sabe? - Respondió queriendo continuar con su juego.

-¡En el aeropuerto! - Respondió Gokudera, logrando que Shamal desapareciera al instante dejando un rastro de polvo tras de sí. - ¡Espera maldito! - Gritó el albino totalmente furioso. - ¡Si te atreves a tocar a Juudaime, te mataré!

Y en un instante el italiano se había levantado de su lugar para perseguir al doctor pervertido, siendo seguido por Yamamoto quien reía divertido pensando que seguían jugando a las escondidas.

A lo lejos se encontraban Ryohei y Kyoko observando como los tres individuos salían corriendo hacia alguna dirección. Habían decidido ir después de que Ryohei le platicó a su hermana que había visto a Tsuna correr muy agitada hacia quien sabe donde, por lo cual habían querido ir a verla para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. En respuesta se habían topado con ésa inusual escena que de alguna manera logró emocionar al cabeza de césped.

-¡Extremo! - Gritó al momento que echaba a correr persiguiendo a un Yamamoto que perseguía a un Gokudera que perseguía a un Shamal.

-¡Onii-chan! - Lo llamó Kyoko empezando también a seguir a su hermano, siendo que en el camino se encontró con Haru quien se dirigía a casa de Tsuna y al ver a Kyoko a quien también había conocido de manera reciente había decidido seguirla en su búsqueda.

Ninguna entendía nada, no sabían ni porque corrían en dirección al aeropuerto, pero verdaderamente no les importaba.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba sentada en una jardinera en las afueras del aeropuerto, había pasado alrededor de una hora y media en donde había buscado como desesperada al doctor. Pero la única pista que había encontrado del paradero de Shamal había sido de una aeromoza quien se quejó de los acosos de ése sujeto y le había sugerido que no lo buscara.

Cuando ella le preguntó por su paradero la única respuesta que había obtenido era que él se había ido persiguiendo a una chica de instituto.

En ése tiempo su cuerpo había empezado a llenarse de más y más calaveras que seguían soltando disparates que para ser sincera empezaban a dejar de importarle. Después de todo sentía su muerte cerca debido a que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría encontrar a ése hombre. Había intentado llamar a casa en repetidas ocasiones para hablar con Reborn y que éste le diera nuevas pistas pero por alguna razón cada vez que llamaba se escuchaba la contestadora indicando que el teléfono estaba mal colgado.

Por supuesto también había intentando llamando a gritos a su tutor ya que éste siempre solía estar por los alrededores vigilando, pero éste simplemente no aparecía.

-¿Voy a morir? - Preguntó para si misma mientras clavaba su mirada en el cielo el cual empezaba a teñirse de tonalidades naranjas.

La mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba ya cubierto de ésas molestas calaveras, y ahora ella andaba peleando consigo misma, pensando en si debería encontrar algún escondite para que no encontraran su cuerpo, ya que no deseaba que se siguieran contando sus secretos aún después de muerta, sería demasiado humillante.

-Hermosa señorita. - Escuchó una voz masculina dirigirse a ella por lo cual levantó la mirada encontrándose con el sujeto que había estado buscando de forma desesperada - ¿Por qué tan triste? - Preguntó sacando una rosa de quien sabe donde para después dársela.

-¡Tú eres el doctor! - Gritó ella poniéndose de pie. - ¡Reborn dijo que tú podrías curarme! - Dijo al momento que sus ojos volvían a brillar con una nueva esperanza.

Mientras tanto Shamal estaba festejando por dentro, no podía creer la belleza que tenía enfrente en ése momento, era mucho más hermosa en persona que en ésa fotografía. Sus largos cabellos castaños caían por su espalda, y su flequillo desordenado le daba un toque encantador, su piel se veía tan suave y apetecible por lo cual era una lástima que ésas horribles calaveras se encontraran cubriendo su pequeño y menudo cuerpo el cual se notaba tan frágil y delicado que sentía podía romperse si no la trataba con cuidado. Pechos pequeños y cadera no muy pronunciada, y lo que más lo tenía loco en ésos momentos eran esos enormes ojos cargados de ilusión y alivio. Definitivamente ésa chica era una Diosa, era el ser más bello que había visto en toda su vida, era fascinante ver como ésa chica desprendía de cada poro de su cuerpo una inocencia descomunal, que prácticamente le estaba gritando "tómame".

-No te preocupes. - Respondió con tono de voz arrogante mientras acariciaba su cabello, y el aura a su alrededor desbordaban brillos, después colocaba una sonrisa de modelo de revista. - Yo te ayudaré.

De inmediato sacó un pequeño estuche lo cual avivó la curiosidad de la chica y se asomó notando que éste sacaba lo que parecía ser una píldora. Ella había extendido la mano para tomarse el antídoto pero se extrañó cuando aquél sujeto lanzó la píldora hacia arriba, saliendo de su interior un mosquito.

-¿Un mosquito? - Preguntó sin entender.

-Ésta es mi especialidad, cada uno de éstos mosquitos posee una enfermedad, ése mosquito trae la enfermedad "Ángel", la cual causa efectos contrarios a la que ya posees, de manera que ambas enfermedades se anularan.

-¿Curar una enfermedad con otra enfermedad? - Preguntó impresionada.

Tras ésa breve explicación extendió su brazo dejando que el mosquito empezara a succionar su sangre, y al momento las calaveras en su cuerpo empezaron a desaparecer.

-¡Gracias, doctor Shamal! - Respondió la chica con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad logrando que el hombre volviera a festejar por dentro.

-"Puedo hacerlo" - Pensó el contrario. - "¡Acabo de salvarla de una enfermedad mortal, ahora estará agradecida y me jurará amor eterno!" - En ése momento un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y poniendo rostro de pervertido estuvo por rodear con sus brazos a la castaña cuando ésta estaba distraída aún observando su cuerpo asegurándose de que no quedara ni una sola calavera.

Sin embargo no pudo completar la acción ya que en ése momento Shamal sintió un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, cosa que lo desconcertó y llevó su mano a la mejilla notando que había una nueva herida que empezaba a sangrar superficialmente. Poniéndose en guardia miró a su alrededor solo para notar, entre las ramas de un enorme árbol, a un Reborn que le apuntaba con su pistola y lo miraba con ojos sedientos de sangre, si éste llegase a hacerle algo a su alumna.

Ante la clara amenaza Shamal no pudo más que pasar saliva nervioso y levantar las manos indicándole al hitman que no tocaría a la chica. Por lo cual Reborn sonrió convirtiendo su pistola nuevamente en camaleón y a continuación bajo del árbol para unirse a la diversión.

-¡Juudaime! - Se escuchó el grito de Gokudera a lo lejos captando la atención de Tsuna quien volteo feliz de ver a su amigo, pero cuando se giró se sorprendió con la escena que acompañaba al albino.

Detrás de Gokudera corría Yamamoto, seguido de Ryohei, seguido de Haru y Kyoko quienes tenían entre brazos a Lambo e I-pin, seguidas de Bianqui, seguidas de un furioso Hibari quien quería apalear a ésas personas por perturbar la paz de Namimori.

-¿Qué demonios? - Preguntó la chica entrando en un estado de pánico inicial que la invitó a echarse a correr nuevamente por su vida.

-¡Espera! - Gritaron todos los involucrados quienes solo tenían una cosa clara, la única capaz de mover a ésa cantidad de gente era Tsuna, quien era la causante de cada una de sus aventuras.

-Bueno, ¡Vamos nosotros también! - Invitó Reborn a Shamal mientras corría tras los demás divirtiéndose con la persecución.

-Qué sorpresa. - Suspiró Shamal tras soltar una sonrisa sincera. - Incluso el ogro de Reborn se ve fascinado por la luz de ésa chica. - Y sin agregar más empezó a corretear de igual manera a las chicas hermosas que acompañaban a la castaña.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Ariana: Jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, creo que ésta vez no me tarde demasiado, aunque el capítulo me quedó un poco más largo de lo normal, supongo que porque aquí es el fin de la presentación de personajes. (Todavía faltan pero esos ya los agregaré después), pero aquí termina el arco de introducción y puedo empezar con el arco de Kokuyou que empezará en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Por fin!, trate de acortar éstos capítulos lo más que pude. Por cierto, yo también amo a Hibari... Bueno... Los amo a todos xD (Excepto a Kyoko, quien no me agrada, pero no por eso dejaré de sacarla cuando sea necesaria xD)**

 **America: Bueno, en sí no estoy segura si poner eso de los finales alternativos debido a que como ya he mencionado planee ésta historia para que fuera fem27X59, de manera que como puedes apreciar Gokudera va tomando su protagonismo poco a poco. Al principio se mostraba mucho más a Yamamoto pero creo que poco a poco empiezo a darle más su espacio a nuestro querido peliplata, así que no se... La razón por la que empecé a dudar con lo de Mukuro es porque él me da mucha penita TT-TT, pero como ya planee la historia así, veo difícil que lo cambie, pero ya veré como se va desarrollando, siempre se me ocurre cada cosa. (Eso sí, no dejaré de meter mis triángulos amorosos porque eso es mi vida xD)**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Yeeei, hice llorar a alguien, ¡Objetivo completado!, aunque sinceramente no estaba tratando de hacer llorar con ése capítulo. (Créeme, me fascina el drama), pero si es cierto que me gustó darle ése espacio a Lambo, debido a que siento que muchos de los pensamientos de los personajes luego no se presentan como a uno le gustaría. De cualquier manera solo escribo lo que me sale del alma, jajaja. PD: Yo también me reí con el final.**

 **cheshirenek0: Concuerdo contigo, a mí en lo personal me gusta desarrollar mucho las emociones de los personajes, y en mis escritos lo presento de la manera en la que yo siento que piensan. Creo que de ésa forma puedes meterte aún más en los personajes y tomarles cariño, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es analizarlos y pensar en cómo reaccionarían y porqué piensan de cierta manera. De ésa forma creas un personaje rico en emociones. Éstas escenas de Lambo surgieron a mí tras leer el manga y saber qué era lo que pensaba Lambo de Tsuna y los demás todo ése tiempo, ése fragmento del manga me llegó al corazón y es por eso que aquí decidí desarrollarlo más.**

 **Tomoyo: ... Definitivamente creo que Fanfiction te odia. (Sabes a lo que me refiero). Por cierto, me gustaría saber si estás emocionada porque por fin voy a poder iniciar con el arco de Kokuyou.**


	10. Algo en común

**Primero que nada creo que les debo una enorme disculpa porque ésta vez me he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, (tanto que estoy que yo misma quiero lanzarme tomates), creo que es la ocasión en la que más tiempo me he tardado en actualizar un fic y me siento muy triste por eso, pero quería explicarles el porque de la tardanza.**

 **Lo que pasa es que he estado en mi último trimestre de la escuela y me he visto llena de trabajos que entregar, tareas que entregar, exámenes para los cuales estudiar, también una serie de actividades que se realizaron a lo largo del mes en los cuales tenía que trabajar en unas campañas estudiantiles (hacer letreros, entregar materiales de difusión, repartir información, videos, etc), es mi último año en la preparatoria y también me he estado preparando para los exámenes de una materia que debo. (Dichosas matemáticas que me cuestan tanto trabajo), y entre todas ésas cosas he estado bastante estresada, (sumando a los bajones de ánimos que me dan de vez en cuando).**

 **La verdad es que quería actualizar desde antes pues la idea del capítulo ya la tenía formada en mi cabeza, pero entre todas ésas cosas lo que me faltaba no era imaginación sino inspiración para escribir, ya que no me sentía con ganas de sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir.**

 **Pero bueno... Tampoco quiero sonar a que estoy poniendo pretextos, puesto que escribo por gusto y si me siento mal es precisamente porque me gusta lo que hago y me gusta cuando ustedes disfrutan de la lectura.**

 **PD: Por la emoción de terminar el capítulo he decidido subirlo de inmediato, aún no le he dado una releída para corregir errores, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda, si encuentran algún falló les agradecería si me avisan.**

 **PD2: El capítulo quedó bastante cortito comparado con los anteriores, pero es algo así como una introducción al arco de Kokuyou el cual era necesario porque es donde Yamamoto obtiene su bate.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **Algo en común.**

Cierta castaña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, llevaba puesto un short pequeño color rosado que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la mitad del muslo, además de una camisa blanca de botones holgada la cual le daba la libertad necesaria para moverse y descansar de manera adecuada. Las cobijas habían terminado hasta el otro extremo de la cama debido a que había hecho calor ésa noche y de manera inconsciente se había destapado entre sueños. Ella se encontraba acostada en posición fetal con sus rodillas levemente flexionadas logrando que el short se levantara un poco, al igual que se encontraba a la vista el ombligo de ésta ya que tenía los últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Reborn había entrado a la habitación, se había despertado ya hacia una hora y media aproximadamente, debido a que su reloj biológico ya estaba programado para levantarse temprano, y tras bajar a tomar un delicioso café expreso preparado por Bianqui mientras leía el periódico matutino había optado por subir a la habitación de su alumna tras considerar que había dormido bastante, por lo cual con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se había adentrado en la habitación notando la posición descuidada en la que ésta se encontraba durmiendo

Repentinamente sintió un nudo en el estómago y una venita naciente en su frente, por lo cual se acercó para patear a la chica sin consideración alguna logrando que ésta rodara de la cama y aterrizara de cara como era costumbre.

-¡Reborn! - Escuchó su quejido usual pero optó por ignorarlo y le ordeno que se arreglara porque saldrían en breve.

Después de eso el tutor espartano salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver a la castaña, mientras que por dentro empezaba a pensar que debía enseñarle a la chica a tener más cuidado, ya que esta era bastante descuidada y no se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba vulnerable. Y eso era algo molesto para él ya que aún sin desearlo, hacía que eso creara la necesidad de que él deseara protegerla de esa bola de pervertidos que podrían estar acechándola, y él era alguien bastante cuidadoso por lo cual no sacaba a sus guardianes de la lista.

Tsuna por su parte se encontraba ajena a las molestias de su tutor, se apresuró a levantarse y meterse al baño para arreglarse antes de que Reborn volviera a regañarla, y al salir se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que Lambo e I-Pin ya se encontraban esperándola y le habían dejado un asiento en medio de ambos, por lo cual se dirigió a su lugar gustosa al momento que los niños se abalanzaban a hacerle la conversación, mientras ella les respondía a cada uno con su debida paciencia y dulzura de siempre. Después de todo estaba bastante contenta de que esos dos empezaran a llevarse mejor.

Reborn había tomado asiento al lado de Bianqui quien le preguntaba si deseaba otra taza de café a lo que el bebé termino accediendo y ella se quedo un momento en silencio observando como en ése tiempo su hogar había empezado a llenarse de más y más gente. Antes solo estaban ella y su querida madre, y tenían conversaciones simples sobre la escuela o alguna otra cosilla que surgiera, pero de pronto su casa se había visto invadida y a pesar de que en un principio se había extrañado y sentido incomoda, ahora le parecía un cuadro hermoso y cálido, sentía como su familia crecia y no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-Mamá. - Dijo de repente mientras se levantaba animada por los pensamientos que acababa de tener. - Siéntate, hoy prepararé algo mientras tú descansas.

-No es necesario Tsu-chan...

-Insisto. - La interrumpió mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la invitaba a sentarse en el lugar en el que ella había estado momentos antes, siendo recibida por ambos niños con el mismo entusiasmo.

Reborn tan solo había arqueado una ceja mientras miraba a su alumna ponerse un mandil rosado con corazones, al comento que sacaba una dona para el cabello y se lo amarraba en una coleta alta dándole un toque encantador. Optó por no decir nada y tan solo sonreír mientras seguía leyendo su periódico.

Así pues la chica preparó unos hot cakes para los pequeños, teniendo cuidado para hacer unas cuantas figuritas infantiles con la masa, y adornarlos con unas cuantas fresas que encontró en el refrigerador, las cuales lavó y desinfectó y después rebanó para colocarlas alrededor de los hotcakes, junto a algunos plátanos, amontonó varios en cada plato para después dárselos a los pequeños junto a la miel, y mermelada para que pudieran servirse. A los demás les preparó un omelette de huevo con jamón y queso, acompañado de unas dos salchichas las cuales doró y corto en forma de pulpo. Menos las de su tutor sabiendo que éste la mataría con la mirada si se atrevía a darle un desayuno con una apariencia tan infantil.

-Qué lindo - Opinó Bianqui al recibir su plato, mientras sonreía enternecida y se animaba a probarlo.

Tsuna terminó de servir el último platillo tras dejar un jarrón de jugo que había en el refrigerador para que su familia pudiera tomar, y después se sentó en el lugar sobrante y tras agradecer por la comida empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

Justo cuando terminó pudo escuchar el grito escandaloso de cierto peliplata en las afueras de su casa, cosa que le extrañó un poco ya que se encontraban en pleno sábado. No le dio mucha importancia y se dedicó a abrir encontrándose también con Yamamoto recargado en la pared.

-Gokudera-san, Yamamoto... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó confundida.

-Reborn-san nos llamó.

-¿Reborn?

Preguntó dudosa mientras volteaba hacia sus laterales para encontrarse con su tutor el cual se encontraba parado de su lado derecho, llevando consigo una sonrisa triunfante que le dio mala espina a la chica, pues ya se había acostumbrado a los planes malévolos que le salían a ése bebé, sabiendo que de ninguna manera podría estar pensando en algo bueno.

No tuvo ni siquiera ganas de preguntar sobre lo sucedido, y se quedó callada solo para escuchar al hitman decir que se dirigían al colegio.

En el transcurso del camino, la chica venía bastante confundida comiéndose los sesos en pensar que sería lo que el bebé demoniaco tenía planeado. Con su usual paranoia formulaba una y mil hipótesis sobre todos los posibles escenarios que podría crear Reborn y ninguno de ellos parecía agradable, de hecho, en lugar de tranquilizarse, su nerviosismo iba aumentando conforme se acercaban a su destino y cada uno de los escenarios que imaginaba se iba volviendo mucho más obscuro que el anterior.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a Yamamoto y Gokudera quienes se encargaban de hacer la plática, queriendo llamar la atención de la castaña sin darse cuenta de que la mente de ésta estaba completamente perdida en otra dimensión. Takeshi también hacía algún intento para empezar una conversación en la que Gokudera se hiciera participe pero él en su lugar lo ignoraba por completo y seguía dirigiendo cada uno de sus halagos a la chica, y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro insulto hacia el otro individuo al considerarlo increíblemente molesto.

-Aquí estamos. - Anuncio el arcobaleno logrando que la chica regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que se encontraban en las canchas de fútbol de la escuela.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Preguntó sin entender para después mirar a su alrededor y buscar cualquier signo de peligro.

-Bien, primero que nada... Yamamoto. - Lo llamó solo para que éste le pusiera atención. - Toma esto.

Ignorando las locuras de su alumna, el bebé le lanzó un bate de béisbol al chico quien de manera instintiva lo cachó, y a continuación comenzó a observarlo un tanto confundido solo para después regresar su mirada hacia el bebé quien lo miraba con ésa sonrisa socarrona que parecía ya tener tatuada en el rostro.

-Primero que nada empezarás practicando tu puntería. - Dijo mientras señalaba unos blancos que se encontraban colocados en las rejas de alambre que rodeaban la cancha. - Aquí tienes unas cuantas pelotas, deberás golpearlas e intentar dar al centro de los distintos blancos que ves ahí.

El morocho no entendía mucho, pero al tratarse de entrenamiento no se negó ya que le parecía bastante entretenido, ya que después de todo amaba hacerlo. Por lo cual no tuvo ningún problema en empezar a lanzar las pelotas hacia su objetivo, logrando atinar a la perfección en el centro al estar acostumbrado a ése tipo de entrenamiento.

Reborn se veía bastante contento de descubrir una vez más el talento oculto del guardián de su alumna y tan solo se la pasaba dando instrucciones con un megáfono. Tenía planeado hacerlo realizar una buena serie de lanzamientos antes de proseguir con la siguiente etapa.

Mientras tanto Gokudera se encontraba rechinando los dientes gracias a los celos puros que sentía al observar que ése tarado del beisbol estaba siendo entrenado por el mismísimo Reborn, el hitman número uno de la mafia, no... Más bien, del mundo entero. Y por si fuera poco el tarado de Yamamoto se lo tomaba como si fuera un simple juego y no era capaz de percatarse de la magnitud del evento. ¡Pero esperen, ésa no era la peor parte!

Con recelo, el peliplata volteó hacia su izquierda notando a la castaña observar a Yamamoto con unos ojos brillosos y fascinados mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos colocándolas a la altura de su pecho. Así mismo había un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y se veía bastante entusiasmada.

-Tsk.. - Chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo al momento que metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y giraba sobre sus pasos alejándose del lugar solo para sentarse hasta el otro extremo de la cancha y después sacar de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros la cual abrió y tras tomar uno empezó a hacer el intento de prender su encendedor, aunque debido a la rabia que sentía en el momento no lograba hacer que avivara la llama.

Tsuna se había dado cuenta de inmediato de la ausencia de su amigo, por lo cual tras notar que éste se alejaba y se iba a sentar hasta el otro lado, decidió imitarlo ya que después de todo el peliplata había escogido un lugar con sombra en donde podrían observar el entrenamiento de manera tranquila y desde una distancia prudente. De manera que sin que éste lo notara le siguió los pasos y se sentó a su lado derecho mientras observaba como éste intentaba encender un cigarrillo.

-No deberías fumar tanto. - Se atrevió a decir en el momento justo en el que el chico por fin había logrado encender el dichoso cigarrillo, asustándose por tener de pronto tan cerca a la chica, acción que provocó que empezara a ahogarse con el humo del mismo. - Ju... ¡Juudaime! - Logró articular para después seguir tosiendo.

-¿Te asuste? - Preguntó apenada. - Perdóname, no era mi intensión.

-¡No hay cuidado! - Se apresuró a corregir mientras giraba la cabeza a los lados dando una negativa efusiva.

-Gokudera-kun... ¿No te agrada Yamamoto?

Ante ésa pregunta el chico guardo silencio y observó a la chica quien tenía sus hermosos ojos castaños clavados en él, no parecía molesta para nada, más bien tenía un rostro de curiosidad y un poco de intriga mezclado con un poco de tristeza.

-Aparte de que siempre buscas pelear con él, he notado que muchas veces te apartas de nosotros... Justo como acabas de hacer, te aíslas y fumas un poco, como si el tabaco calmara tus penas.

-Mm... - Exclamó dando una afirmativa al momento que rascaba su nuca logrando despeinar un poco su cabello. - Perdón, Juudaime, pero no logro simpatizar con ése sujeto. - La miró de reojo notando que ésta asentía con la cabeza mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. - No debería tomárselo personal. - Volvió a hablar mientras arqueaba un poco sus cejas en un gesto de incomodidad. - No es el único con quien me pasa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El chico tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos para después exhalar una buena bocanada de humo hacia el cielo, para después regresar su mirada hacia la castaña quien volvía a tener ésa mirada cargada de curiosidad que le pareció adorable.

-No suelo llevarme bien con las personas en general. - Confesó. - Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo, y por eso no suele gustarme estar acompañado, en especial con personas tan escandalosas como el idiota del beisbol.

-Ya veo...

-¡Pero con Juudaime es diferente! - Se apresuró a aclarar logrando que la chica lo mirara un tanto sorprendida. - Es difícil de explicar pero... Pero cuando estoy con usted... Me siento tranquilo... Siento que ya no estoy solo.

-Creo que te entiendo un poco... Ahora tengo unos cuantos amigos pero cuando era más pequeña la gente solía disfrutar de molestarme... Los chicos jalaban mi cabello, me empujaban o escondían mis pertenencias, recuerdo una ocasión en la que cortaron mi cabello. - Tras decir eso último pasó su mano por su cabello como si acabara de recordar la sensación que tuvo en ése momento.

Gokudera por su parte estaba que le hervía la sangre solo de escuchar que un par de mocosos idiotas fueron capaces de meterse con alguien tan dulce y honesta como lo era la chica.

-Yo también estaba sola, y por alguna razón las chicas me odiaban... Aunque no lo entiendo bien. - Continuó hablando mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza. - Yamamoto fue mi primer amigo, cuando lo conocí la gente dejó de molestarme ya que él me defendía... Así que creo que también entiendo el porque te sientes tan afecto conmigo... Uno se siente así con la primera persona que lo acepta.

-A usted... - Tragó saliva nervioso. - ¿Le gusta el beisbolista idiota?

Tsuna se quedó estática por unos momentos, para después parpadear varias veces confundida, y después su rostro empezó a colorearse de un rojo intenso haciéndola lucir preciosa.

-No... ¡No! - Se apresuró a negarse. - Bueno... No lo se.

-¿No lo sabe? - Arqueó una ceja sin creérselo.

-Takeshi es mi primer amigo, la primera persona que me aceptó, y lo quiero mucho... También lo admiro mucho. - Sonrió un tanto nostálgica. - Siempre me impresiona la manera en la que él puede hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que se propone, es cierto que entrena muchas horas diaria y es un chico apasionado, pero aparte también es talentoso. - El peliplata empezaba a cabrearse nuevamente al escuchar tantos halagos hacia el chico. - Pero creo que a veces lo envidio un poco.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno... ¿Nunca te ha pasado que te esfuerzas mucho en algo y aún así las cosas no salen como quisiste?

Gokudera enmudeció ante ésa pregunta, ya que en muchas ocasiones se lo había preguntado y se había frustrado consigo mismo al sentirse inútil. Muchas personas lo habían despreciado y lo habían hecho a un lado y él... Él no sabía como hacer para que ellos lo reconocieran.

-¿Soy una pésima persona, verdad?

-¡Para nada!, ¡Lo entiendo a la perfección!

-Por eso... Ni yo misma entiendo muy bien lo que siento por Takeshi.

Tras decir eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el entrenamiento del morocho quien ahora había empezado a lanzar otro tipo de bolas que le otorgó Reborn, de las cuales salieron pinchos e hicieron explosión al momento de hacer contacto con el concreto.

-¡Reborn! - Gritó Tsuna de manera histérica mientras se levantaba y corría al lado de su tutor para reclamarle como era costumbre.

Mientras tanto el peliplata se quedó sentado en su lugar bastante pensativo, aún seguía celoso por la relación que compartían esos dos, pero se sentía un tanto aturdido. No sabía si Tsuna realmente estaba interesada en Yamamoto, si lo quería como un amigo solamente, o si se trataba de algún tipo de admiración.

-¿Qué me pasa? - Dijo para sí mismo mientras soltaba un grito de frustración. - No debería importarme si a la décima le gusta o no el idiota del beisbol... Ella solo es mi jefa... - Dijo con aire de tristeza. - Alguien como yo debería estar conforme solo con tenerla a su lado.

El entrenamiento continuaba y el peliplata ya se estaba fastidiando de estar ahí.

Un tanto irritado había caminado hacia Reborn preguntándole porqué a él no lo entrenaba a lo que éste contestó.

-A diferencia tuya, Yamamoto no fue criado en el ambiente de la mafia y es por eso que necesito reforzarle algunas aptitudes.

El chico asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, ahora que lo pensaba tenía bastante sentido.

-Bien Yamamoto, ahora dirígete hacia allá - Dijo Reborn señalando la portería.

El morocho no tardó en hacer caso y se dirigía en el centro de la portería ante la atenta mirada de Tsuna quien se encontraba comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo, y de un indiferente Gokudera quien había soltado un enorme bostezo.

-Bien, tráelo.

Tras decir eso apareció un tanque en el campus el cual se estacionó a unos cuantos metros enfrente de la cancha. Tsuna había empezado a gritar aterrada mientras daba vueltas en círculos, y tras desahogarse un poco se apresuró a tomar al hitman entre sus brazos para después empezar a agitarlo al momento que intentaba hacer reclamos inútiles que más que nada sonaba como una serie de balbuceos sin sentido.

-Cállate, Dame-Tsuna. - El bebé al fastidiarse de que lo estuvieran agitando le había propinado una patada a la chica para que ésta lo soltara.

-Hiii... - Volvió a chillar mientras sobaba la zona afectada. - Rebooorn, ¿Qué es eso? - Señaló el tanque.

-Es un préstamo de uno de mis alumnos... Por ciertas razones él no ha podido venir a Japón a pesar de que ha querido venir a conocerte. - Señaló a la chica. - Pero en compensación me manda éste tipo de cosas para los entrenamientos cuando se lo pido.

-¿Qué clase de persona te manda un tanque como si nada? - Se preguntó por lo bajo imaginándose a un ser malévolo.

-Bien Yamamoto... El tanque lanzara pelotas y tú deberás intentar darles con el bate que tienes.

Así pues empezó otra serie de prácticas en las que Yamamoto no conseguía atinarle a la pelota ya que ésta era disparada con una velocidad impresionante. Aún así él no se rendía y seguía aceptando el reto sin importarle que estuviera ya cubierto de tierra y rasguños por el excesivo trabajo físico que había estado realizando a lo largo del día.

Y mientras el chico se encontraba ensimismado en su entrenamiento, Gokudera y Tsuna habían aprovechado el momento para platicar un poco. Aunque quien hablaba más era la chica quien le contaba una que otra anécdota graciosa o vergonzosa por la cual había pasado a lo largo de su vida, incluido su pánico a los chihuahuas.

El albino también se había sentido en confianza y le había contado un poco sobre su infancia, y sobre las cosas por las que tenía que pasar un niño criado en una familia mafiosa. Le contó sobre su niñez, sobre que le gustaba tocar el piano y también le confesó el trauma que le había dejado su hermana Bianqui con la comida, siendo ésta la razón por la que le daba indigestión cada que veía el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Me gustaría escucharte tocar el piano alguna vez.

-¡No hay problema!, ¡Algún día escribiré una canción para usted!

-Gokudera-kun... Enserio no es necesario que hables tan formal conmigo.

-Pero mi Juudaime es la Juudaime. - Aclaró como si fuera lo más normal del universo. - No podría faltarle al respeto de ninguna forma.

-¿Por qué no intentas solo llamarme Tsuna?

-Eh... - Se sonrojo un poco debido a la vergüenza y tras notar la mirada expectante de la chica hizo un esfuerzo. - Tsu... Tsu... - Mientras tartamudeaba el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba. - Juudaime... - Susurro por lo bajo.

La chica rió nerviosa mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su sien.

-No es tan fácil. - Se defendió el chico haciendo un pequeño puchero. - Usted podría intentar llamarme por mi nombre también... Solo... Solo si gusta. - Corrigió al darse cuenta de que eso pudo sonar un tanto altanero.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de papeles. - Eh... Eh... - Al igual que el chico sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un tono rosado, y en símbolo de nerviosismo empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. - Ha... Ha... Ha.. - Él la miraba nervioso mientras pasaba un poco de saliva esperando a que la chica dijera lo que había ansiado escuchar desde aquella ocasión en al que se puso celoso de Yamamoto. - Haru no ha venido últimamente. - Cambió de tema mientras el rubor se mantenía en su rostro haciendo que el chico suspirara decepcionado solo para después empezar a reír acompañado de la castaña. - Creo que los dos somos un caso perdido.

Cuando se calmaron un poco regresaron su mirada hacia la cancha notando que la mirada de Yamamoto había cambiado y ahora se encontraba bastante serio, gesto que logró que ambos pusieran más atención al chico notando como se disparaba la siguiente pelota la cual parecía avanzar en cámara lenta. Al momento la mirada del morocho se afiló y decidido intento hacer un "home run", aunque su movimiento maravilloso no se cumplió ya que al momento de intentar golpear la pelota, el bate que sostenía en manos empezó a desprender un inusual brillo.

Así pues, cuando se quedó quieto bajó la mirada hacia el piso para encontrarse con la pelota que se encontraba dividida a la mitad por lo que parecía ser el corte limpio de algún instrumento punzante, por lo cual aún más consternado miró ahora el bate de béisbol sorprendiéndose de que éste era ahora una katana.

Tsuna estaba bastante sorprendida al igual que Gokudera, por lo cual ambos se acercaron a Yamamoto para poder observar con mayor detenimiento el arma, como queriendo comprobar que lo que habían presenciado era de verdad.

Reborn aprovechó ésa cercanía, saltó hacia la cabeza de su alumna, acomodándose encima de los castaños cabellos de la chica, costumbre que se había convertido en una de sus favoritas.

-¡Muy bien! - Sonrió satisfecho. - Cuando el movimiento del bate supera los 300 km por hora se convierte en una katana. Yo lo llamo "Yamamoto´s bad"

-Que buen nombre... - Respondió Tsuna de manera sarcástica mientras un aura azul rodeaba su rostro.

-No lo entiendo muy bien, ¡Pero me gusta!

-Entrenamiento finalizado. - Declaró el bebé logrando que todos suspiraran satisfechos al saber que el día había terminado, justamente eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el cielo ya se encontraba en tonos naranjas.

Satisfechos, todos se dirigieron a un puesto de ramen, ya que después de todo no habían tenido oportunidad de comer desde la mañana y se encontraban hambrientos.

Por supuesto Reborn no se había dignado a pagar por absolutamente nada y había dejado a los chicos con la cuenta tras haberles mentido diciendo que él pagaría. Por lo cual al final habían tenido que repartirse la cuenta, logrando juntar lo requerido para su fortuna.

Cuando por fin salieron del local, los chicos se aseguraron de acompañar a Tsuna a su casa.

Gokudera se encontraba de bastante buen humor a pesar de haber empezado el día malhumorado, y sin importarle ya en lo más mínimo que Reborn no lo hubiera entrenado, ya que después de todo gracias a eso había podido estar todo el día platicando con la castaña y se había enterado de muchas cosas. Ahora se sentía más cercano a ella y esa era razón más que suficiente para estar feliz.

Yamamoto había notado que sus amigos se la habían pasado el rato juntos, ya que los había observado de reojo mientras entrenaba, y al ver que ambos reían y se divertían había terminado por sonreír satisfecho. Después de todo él notaba que Gokudera era un chico antisocial al que le costaba mucho sincerarse y hacer amigos, por lo cual lo había puesto contento saber que se había abierto un poco con su amiga, aún cuando sabía que a él le costaría mucho más trabajo hacerse amigo del peliplata.

Felices se dirigían a la casa de la chica sin esperarse encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina a un pequeño niño castaño de piel lechosa tirado en el pavimento. Éste tenía algunas raspaduras y se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente.

-¿Qué es esto? - Se preguntó la castaña mientras corría asustada acuclillándose a la altura del pequeño para revisar si se encontraba bien. - Oye... Oye, ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Me escuchas? - Preguntaba mientras empezaba a agitar suavemente al pequeño.

Mientras tanto el castaño hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido, se sentía cansado de haber estado tanto tiempo corriendo, tenía unos cuantos moretones y heridas que le ardían, y también se moría de hambre dado que no había probado alimento desde hace unos dos tres días. Más que uno otro bocado de pan que había conseguido por ahí.

Escuchaba como lo llamaban y tras hacer un enorme esfuerzo por abrir los ojos había conseguido divisar a una chica castaña de enormes ojos que lo miraba con un rostro cargado de preocupación.

-"Es ella" - Pensó para sí mismo al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos de la chica. - ¡Por favor ayúdame, unas personas me persiguen! - Gritó desesperado antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Fnix de Plata: Que bueno que te guste mi trabajo, y me gusta que notes que intento darle su espacio a cada personaje, la verdad esa es una de las razones por la cual en ocasiones mis historias me quedan tan largas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, muchas ocasiones se me ocurren demasiadas cosas y yo quiero plasmar cualquier ocurrencia que se me cruce por la cabeza. (Aunque hay veces en que si debo de cortar mi imaginación porque de lo contrario muchas cosas serían demasiado random o hay situaciones que simplemente no son necesarias poner).**

 **Lo que dices sobre Lambo, algunas cosas las he sacado sobre mi propia perspectiva de niña ya que siempre he sido una persona bastante celosa, incluso recuerdo que de niña me puse celosa cuando nació una prima mía, ya que yo soy la menor de 4 hijos, y cuando nació mi prima venía mucho a la casa y mi mamá la mimaba demasiado (Atención que hasta el momento iba dirigida hacia mí al ser la menor), y recuerdo que eso me enojaba demasiado. PD: ¡Yo también odio a Kyoko!, aunque si la menciono y no la dejo tan "mal parada" como lo hacen en otros fics en donde la ponen como una reverenda perra, es porque intento seguir los personajes lo más fieles a la historia que puedo, y a pesar de que Kyoko me cae mal sé que no es una mala persona (Aunque casi no la menciono porque no soporto que esté con mi adorado Tsuna). PD2: ¡Yo también amo a Mukuro, ya quiero que salga! TT-TT (Lo dice la que escribe la historia y no se ha dignado a sacarlo) xD**

 **America: Yo también ame la escena que le di a Gokudera, por fin está empezando a tomar más protagonismo en la historia, y lo hermoso es que empiezo a sacarlo sin que yo me de cuenta.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Siii u.u Pobre Tsuna, las cosas que tiene que pasar por culpa de Reborn, ¡Aunque no todo es malo!, también gracias a Reborn ha conseguido amigos y empieza a tener más confianza en sí misma. Amo que esos dos son como padre-hijo... Bueno en éste caso sería padre-hija, cosa que complica aún más la relación ya que Reborn sería un padre demasiado sobre protector.**

 **cheshirenek0: La ventaja de que Tsuna en éste fic sea mujer será que ya no habrá problema en que Shamal la cure cuando está herida, y de igual manera creo que con sus encantos de niña adorable podría manipularlo un poco para que cure también a sus preciados guardianes. xD PD: Me dio mucha risa que le dijeras a Gokudera mano derecha/mascota, es gracioso porque le queda a la perfección.**

 **Tomoyo: ¿Qué tal?, por fin después de tanto tiempo he podido actualizar. Aunque como era de esperarse el capitulo quedó bastante corto, supongo que es normal ya que en un principio se me había olvidado éste capítulo, en el cual Reborn debía entregarle el bate a Yamamoto (Capítulo que es bastante importante), ya iba a empezar de lleno con el arco de Kokuyou pero por suerte me acordé a tiempo y de aquí surgió éste mini capitulo, el cual aproveché para poner más momentos TsunaxGokudera.**


	11. Aparece,el sorprendente ranking no Fuuta

**Bueno... Espero que alguien aún se acuerde de mi y de éste fanfic, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo actualicé y me siento muy mal por eso. Generalmente no acostumbro tomarme tanto tiempo para publicar una continuación pero supongo que en éste momento me encuentro en una situación un tanto "caótica" en mi vida, y no he tenido el tiempo necesario como para relajarme y ponerme a escribir.**

 **Si a alguno le interesa, a continuación explicaré porqué no he actualizado, pero de no ser el caso, puede pasar a leer el capítulo con total confianza y saltarse ésta parte.**

 **En sí todo empezó por mi "pereza" inicial al iniciar mi preparatoria, no le había puesto el suficiente empeño a la materia de matemáticas, y por eso había quedado por deber ésa materia, éste último año estaba en mi último año de preparatoria, y por eso me habían dejado miles de trabajos a entregar, exposiciones, tareas, investigaciones, proyectos, y demás cosas, a la vez que me debía preparar para un exámen de matemáticas, tanto de matemáticas V como matemáticas VI, y todo eso fue lo que estuvo consumiendo mi tiempo éstos últimos meses, incluso podía ver ya las ecuaciones haciendo explosión dentro de mi cabeza.**

 **Actualmente ya pasé todas mis materias, he terminado la preparatoria después de mucho esfuerzo, pero... Para mi mala fortuna no aprobé a tiempo la materia de matemáticas VI, lo cual me obliga a quedarme un año entero sin escuela (ya que debo de esperar hasta poder meter mi pase directo), y si bien, ya ha habido un tiempo en el que estoy libre de obligaciones, lo cierto es que ése pequeño asunto ha logrado deprimirme a cierta manera, y no había encontrado el ánimo suficiente para sentarme a escribir. Estos días he estado más de vaga, sin ánimos de hacer gran cosa, solo queriendo estar acostada viendo películas.**

 **Por supuesto tengo nuevos planes para realizar en éste año. He empezado a tomar clases de piano, y también estudiaré para presentar el examen a la universidad (porque, a pesar de que puedo esperar a meter mi pase directo, tenía planeado presentar el examen de todas formas para asegurar quedarme en la carrera que quiero). Y también tengo pensado meterme a clases de inglés.**

 **De cualquier manera espero ya no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasión. Y si bien me va, espero terminar en éste año por lo menos con el otro fanfic que tengo, ya que bueno... Debo aprovechar este tiempo que voy a estar sin escuela, ya que en cuanto entre a la universidad, no creo que me de mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Sin más que agregar los dejo leer.**

 **PD: Por si a alguno le interesa, tengo deseos de estudiar psicología, me ha interesado mucho el tema en los últimos dos años y medio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Aparece, el sorprendente ranking no Fuuta.**

En la habitación de nuestra amada castaña, se encontraba recostado aquel niño que se había desmayado a mitad de la calle. Era un pequeño de piel pálida y suave, cabello y ojos color caramelo. Tenía un cuerpo menudo y esbelto y lo acompañaba una gran aura de inocencia y dulzura, que había sido más que suficiente para tocar el corazón de nuestra protagonista, quien sin dudarlo se había desesperado por brindarle ayuda desde el momento en que lo vio.

Cuando estuvo por tomarlo entre brazos y correr hacia su hogar, Gokudera se le adelantó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigía a la casa de su jefa, y para su mala suerte a Yamamoto se le había quedado el papel de tranquilizar a la chica para que a ésta no se le desatara un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Aunque se lo perdonó solo por tratarse del bienestar de su Juudaime.

Al principio la chica había pensado en llevarla al hospital, pero Reborn le había advertido que no era buena idea hacerlo, ya que el niño había dicho antes de desmayarse que estaba siendo perseguido por alguien, de manera que un hospital sería el lugar más lógico al cual sus agresores lo irían a buscar. De manera que optó por llevarlo a su casa, en donde lo auxilió con ayuda de su madre, quien no perdió el tiempo y pidió ayuda a un vecino que para su fortuna era médico, e hizo una consulta rápida en donde tan solo diagnosticó un poco de fiebre y mal alimentación, por lo cual recetó unas medicinas y una dieta balanceada para que el pequeño volviera a recuperar fuerzas poco a poco.

Ahora nuestra querida castaña se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama mientras mojaba un pequeño trapo en un balde con agua, para después exprimirlo y colocarlo en la frente del pequeño quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre. Éste seguía dormido por lo cual ella se dedicaba a cuidarlo en silencio mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban sentados sobre unas almohadas en el piso negándose a marcharse y dejar toda la responsabilidad a Tsuna.

El loco del béisbol se encargaba de hacer la plática sobre cualquier trivialidad, y de vez en cuando Tsuna se volteaba para responderle, mientras que el albino trataba de hacer oídos sordos ya que no le interesaba nada de lo que ese tipo tuviera para compartir, y en lugar de eso su atención estaba 100% colocada en el mocoso recostado en la cama de la Juudaime. Y es que había algo en él que le parecía demasiado familiar, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba acordarse en donde es que había visto a ese niño antes.

Por otra parte, Reborn se había dado cuenta de las sospechas del albino, y queriendo mantener el misterio tan solo sonreía mientras seguía tomando su taza de café.

En ese momento se escuchó el tocar de la puerta a lo que la chica respondió:

-Pase...

-Tsuna... Preparé un delicioso caldo de pollo para que el pequeño coma en cuanto se despierte. - Al momento de decir eso dejó un plato con una substancia extraña de color morado burbujeante que no le dio buena espina.

Hayato había caído al piso al momento mientras su rostro palidecía, y su estómago se revolvía inmovilizándolo... Y es que siempre se enfermaba al ver el rostro de su hermana, todo por culpa de esa endemoniada cocina venenosa que le fue obligada a comer en los días de su infancia. Sin duda alguna era un verdadero fastidio que la pelirrosada se hubiera quedado a vivir en la casa de su jefa.

-Bi... ¡Bianqui-san!, no... No era necesario... Que te molestaras. - Respondió la chica tartamudeando mientras miraba con desconfianza el platillo, sabiendo que si el niño comía eso sin duda alguna moriría.

-Oh pero no es ninguna molestia, lo hice con mucho gusto.

La chica comenzaba a sudar frío, ya que sabía que debía de evitar a cualquier costo que ese platillo llegara al organismo del pequeño, pero por otra parte su enorme corazón de pollo le impedía rechazar la comida de Bianqui, quien había cocinado con toda la buena intención del mundo, tal vez olvidando siquiera su propia habilidad para convertir toda la comida que tocaba en veneno. Nerviosa, trataba de idear alguna forma de desviar el tema, de buscar alguna excusa creíble por la cual se veía obligada a rechazar su comida, pero, aunque su cerebro se esforzara por intentar idear una decena de planes diferentes, al final terminaba aceptando que hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría por realizar una grosería.

-¿Sucede algo?

-E... Está bien, Bianqui-san, puedes dejarlo aquí y yo lo alimentaré en cuanto él se despierte.

-Haz estado cuidándolo fervientemente, seguro estás agotada. Si quieres puedes ir a acostarte y yo lo alimentaré en cuanto recupere la consciencia.

-¡Hieeeee!

Tras soltar uno de sus típicos gritos, se había tomado sus castaños cabellos entre sus dedos, al momento que pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos. Y es que al parecer la chica disfrutaba de acorralarla entre la espada y la pared.

Mientras tanto Gokudera, quien luchaba contra su dolor de estómago, se esforzaba para levantarse al notar que su querida jefa se encontraba en un aprieto. Éste sudaba frío, el nudo en su estómago no hacía más que apretarse más y más gracias a la presencia de su molesta hermana, y una serie de escalofríos corrían por su espalda. Pero nada de eso importaba, lo verdaderamente importante era ayudar a la Juudaime.

De manera que, de igual manera, tras cerrar los ojos empezó a pensar en un plan para salir de ésa ileso; Pero aun cuando Gokudera era un experto en armar planes, y era un completo niño genio, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría obtener ningún resultado si no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar algo a cambio.

-Juudaime... - Susurro por lo bajo logrando capturar la atención de la castaña. - No se preocupe... Hay cosas que un hombre debe de hacer cueste lo que cueste... - Su voz sonaba rasposa, y las gotas salinas de sudor resbalaban de su frente hacia su barbilla para terminar en el piso, su mirada se notaba un tanto opaca, sumado a ese tono de piel pálido que le hacía parecer un muerto viviente.

-Gokudera... Tú... - Dijo Yamamoto interrumpiéndose así mismo, para después agregar. - ¡Eres muy valiente, ahora te has ganado mi completo respeto!

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Eh? - La chica miraba a ambos chicos sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Gokudera-kun?

Sin más miramiento, el albino se levantó de su lugar, echó a correr hacia su hermana quien ya estaba agitando suavemente al niño para ver si éste despertaba; Y como si corriera en cámara lenta, le arrebató el plato de comida a la muchacha, y sin detenerse a dudar en un solo instante llevo el plato a sus labios sorbiendo el contenido en un acto heroico de auto sacrificio.

Al momento de sorber el primer trago, inmediatamente sintió cómo su garganta empezó a arder, y sintió náuseas y deseos de escupir el contenido al instante, pero ni aun así se retractó y siguió bebiendo el líquido con esfuerzo.

-¡Noooo, Gokudera-kun! - Gritó la chica de manera dramática mientras Yamamoto la detenía sujetándola por los brazos.

-No... Tsuna... No puedes detenerlo... Él ya tomó una decisión.

\- ¡Pero...!

Antes de que pudiera seguir forcejeando, ésta escuchó los tosidos de su amigo quien había terminado por dejar el plato rechinando de limpio. Inmediatamente después de haber tragado lo último de esa endemoniada comida, dejó caer el bol al piso, para después caer al mismo de rodillas tosiendo y agonizando, para así finalmente caer desmayado.

-¡Gokudera-kun! - Gritó la chica corriendo al lado del chico y tomándolo de la mano. - ¡Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun! - Lo llamaba insistentemente sin obtener respuesta.

Yamamoto se posicionó en la espalda de la chica, y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica logrando que ésta volteara a verle. Al instante el beisbolista negó con la cabeza, y así la chica soltó un grito desgarrador debido a la muerte de su soldado caído.

-Oh... Hayato... - Dijo Bianqui ignorando por completo el drama que acababan de armar. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y con una voz melosa soltó lo siguiente. - ¿Tanto extrañabas mi comida?, ¡Qué lindo hermano menor tengo!

El rostro de la castaña palideció al instante, y con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su nuca, observó a la mujer con una expresión confundida. Era increíble como la mayor parte de ésa bola de chiflados ignoraba los problemas que solían ocasionar a su alrededor.

Y con tanto ajetreo era lógico que el pequeño que se encontraba descansando en la cama de la castaña terminara por despertarse. Éste con trabajo había terminado por abrir los ojos. Al principio se sentía un tanto confundido, y con cansancio había empezado a sobar sus ojos con pereza. Después, cuando recordó lo acontecido se quiso levantar de un golpe logrando obtener un mareo como resultado.

-No deberías intentar pararte tan rápido. - Regañó la castaña corriendo a auxiliarlo en cuanto se percató de que ya había despertado. - Aún estás muy débil.

Ésa dulce voz, cargada de delicadeza y cariño llamó la atención del pequeño, por lo cual dirigió su mirada hacia la chica recordando al instante lo ocurrido antes de desmayarse y por qué se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¡Eres tú! - Repitió emocionado mientras que con sus manitas tomaba el brazo de la chica. - ¡Es a ti a quien estaba buscando!

-¿Eh?, ¿A mí? - Preguntó la muchacha sin comprender.

-Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿No es así?, la décima candidata a tomar el control de Vongola.

Al escuchar la mención de la endemoniada mafia, el rostro de la muchacha volvió a perder emoción. Y es que desde que escuchó la mencionada "Vongola", se había visto envuelta en un montón de situaciones extrañas, se había salido de su rutina habitual, y también habían comenzado a aparecer un montón de personas extraños, la cual por alguna u otra razón terminaban viviendo en su casa, y al parecer ése sería el mismo caso en ésa ocasión.

-Onee-chan, necesito pedir un favor. - Volvió a hablar el pequeño obteniendo la completa atención de Tsuna. - Le pido que me oculte por un tiempo, hay unas personas persiguiéndome.

-¿Personas? - Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. - ¿La mafia? - Al percatarse de eso soltó un grito interno al momento que negaba con la cabeza fervientemente. - ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible, no quiero involucrarme con la mafia!

-Es extraño que diga eso cuando en unos años toda Vongola le pertenecerá.

-¡No recuerdo haber aceptado convertirme en una jefa mafiosa!

-¡Por favor! - Suplicó el pequeño al momento que miraba a la muchacha con sus mejores ojos de cachorro abandonado. - Si me corre, es probable que sea asesinado, ¡No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir!

Tsuna al presenciar eso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a la vez que pasaba un poco de saliva en señal de nerviosismo. En su mente ya se encontraba formulando todas las desventajas de aceptar a ese pequeño en su casa, y es que, aunque le gustaría ayudarlo de todo corazón, estaba consciente de que si aceptaba estaría involucrándose directamente con la mafia. ¡Ése niño estaba siendo perseguido por quién sabe qué tipo de personas, y ese era un riesgo que ella no quería poner sobre ella, y sobre su querida madre, la sola idea le aterraba!, Pero tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para negarse al pequeño, no tenía corazón para decirle que se fuera de su casa, ni tampoco para decirle que ella no tenía la necesidad de verse involucrada en problemas ajenos.

Mirando al pequeño castaño, podía notar como éste la veía aún con más vehemencia, y no podía evitar quedarse perdida en los enormes ojos color caramelo del menor, los cuales comenzaban a cristalizarse rompiéndole el corazón, podía ver el leve sonrojo formado en las mejillas del menor, y también notar como éste temblaba levemente, dándole una apariencia frágil y lastimera, que no hacía más que aumentar la culpa en el interior de la chica.

-¡Por favor! – Volvió a suplicar el pequeño usando un tono de voz tan dulce que rompió todas las defensas de la pobre chica.

-Está bien… - Contestó tras soltar una gran bocanada de aire, a la vez que las lágrimas salían por sus ojos regañándose mentalmente por ser tan débil.

-¡Lo sabía! – Festejó el pequeño al instante cambiando por completo de actitud a una más alegre. - ¡Sabía que tenía que venir contigo!, ¡Después de todo ocupas el primer lugar en el ranking de personas que no pueden negarse a hacer un favor!

-Después de todo sí eres tú. – Hablaba Reborn por vez primera, quien había optado por mantenerse en silencio todo el rato, mientras se divertía con las expresiones de sufrimiento que iba realizando su alumna a lo largo de esa noche. – Tú eres Ranking no Fuuta, ¿No es así?

\- ¿Ranking no Fuuta?, ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba su rostro de algún lado! – Apoyó Gokudera mientras miraba al mocoso con un rostro de reproche por haber manipulado de esa forma a su pobre jefa.

-Me atraparon. – Dijo el pequeño mientras soltaba una suave y agradable risa.

\- ¿Ranking no Fuuta? – Preguntó la chica sin comprender, justo en el momento en que cierto niño con cabellos de afro se iba adentrando en la habitación, seguido de la pequeña del gyoza.

-Perdone mis malos modales, décima, no me he presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Fuuta, la mafia me persigue debido a mi habilidad para clasificar.

-¿Clasificar? – Volvió a preguntar sin entender.

Mientras acontecía esa conversación trivial, el pequeño niño con disfraz de vaca se iba acercando lentamente hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la castaña. Y es que desde que ésta llegó, no le había prestado la suficiente atención y eso había empezado a molestarle, por lo cual había decidido que, si Tsuna no iba hacia él, entonces tendría que ser él quien fuera hacia ella. De misma forma, I-Pin había entrado a la habitación, aunque su intención era más para sí misma, ya que también tenía curiosidad por descubrir quién era el sujeto nuevo.

Con éxito Lambo llegó hasta la castaña quién se encontraba ya sentada en el piso, y empezó a jalonear levemente la manga de la blusa de la chica, quién tras bajar la mirada para observarlo, sonrió de manera agradable, y cargó al pequeño para después sentarlo sobre sus piernas, y empezar a acariciar los rebeldes cabellos del pequeño, quién al sentir ésa muestra de afecto había terminado por perdonar cada una de las faltas de la mayor, y ahora se encontraba balanceando su cuerpo levemente de un lado para otro, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba su adorada Tsuna.

-Sí, yo tengo la habilidad para clasificar cualquier cosa. – Reafirmó el pequeño Fuuta, al momento que con la mirada buscaba un enorme libro que éste llevaba en los brazos desde el momento en el que se desmayó. Lo encontró en la mesita de noche situada al lado de la cama. – Yo amo hacer rankings, y éstos son 100% acertados, todos mis descubrimientos son anotados en éste enorme libro, y las personas que me persiguen buscan su contenido para usarlo a su preferencia.

-¡Espera un minuto! – Gritó de nuevo la chica. - ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso, de verdad no puedes quedarte aquí! – Alegó retractándose de su respuesta anterior.

El pequeño al escuchar eso, empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero justo en ese momento Reborn se posicionó a su lado y le susurro algo al oído.

Fuuta, al escuchar la sugerencia del hitman número uno, asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a colocar ojitos de borreguito degollado, solo que esta vez aumentó el nivel de adorabilidad, siendo que incluso se podía apreciar cierta aura de brillos a su alrededor haciéndolo ver como una presa inocente.

\- No me veas de ésa forma… - Chilló de nuevo la chica volviendo a sentir la culpa. – De acuerdo… - Volvió a ceder.

\- ¡Tsuna-nee! – Gritó el pequeño entusiasmado tomando mucha más confianza con la chica al presenciar la dulzura de ésta.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño "Puf", proveniente de Reborn quien había llevado el puño a su boca tratando de disimular una risa mal contenida.

\- ¡Reborn, deja de enseñarle cómo manipularme!

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! – Llamó Lambo quién se había separado ya de Tsuna y ahora se encontraba enfrente de Fuuta tratando de llamar su atención. - ¿Enserio puedes clasificar?

-¡Por supuesto! – Respondió éste mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos los presentes miraban al pequeño mientras éste cerraba los ojos, e inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire. Al momento que se concentraba, sus castaños mechones de cabello habían empezado a levantarse levemente, al igual que todos los objetos cercanos, como lámparas, basura, libros, la mesita de centro, e incluso los dos pequeños niños presentes. Siendo que Lambo un tanto aterrado empezó a gritar.

-Re… ¡Reborn!, ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Ésta es la manera de calificar de Fuuta. Hay una teoría sobre lo que ocurre cuando Fuuta clasifica algo. Se dice que libera una energía condensada haciendo que las cosas a su alrededor se vuelvan ligeras.

-¿Energía?

-Sí… - Hablo Fuuta captando nuevamente la atención de Tsuna. – Puedo escucharte estrella calificadora.

-Hay una teoría de que puede comunicarse con la estrella calificadora en el espacio exterior. – Dijo Reborn continuando con su explicación.

-¡¿Quieres que me crea eso?!

Los ojos de Fuuta ahora se veían un tanto idos, su brillo había desaparecido un poco, y más parecía encontrarse en otra dimensión. Éste enfocó su mirada en I-pin, quién fue la primera persona flotante con la que se topó.

-La bomba de tiempo de I-Pin, tiene el rango 36 de 816 en grandes ataques especiales. El puño Gyoza tiene el rango 116 de 520 en ataques especiales a distancia media. Rango 3 en "persona más prometedora en el futuro".

\- "I-pin es verdaderamente aterradora" – Pensó Tsuna.

-Oye, Oye, Oye. – Volvió a llamar el pequeño del afro. - ¿Qué hay de Lambo-san?, ¿Qué hay de Lambo-san?, ¡Hazlo también para Lambo-san!

-Lambo-san… Él tiene el puesto del más…

-¿El más qué?

-Del mafioso más aburrido. – Al escuchar eso, Lambo sintió algo rompiéndose dentro suyo.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Te lo mereces vaca estúpida! – Se burló Gokudera. – Tú, niño clasificador. – Señaló a Fuuta. – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – Caminó lentamente hacia él. - ¿Qué puesto ocupo en "La persona más adecuada para ser la mano derecha de la décima" ?, ¿Puedes decirme eso?

-Eso es fácil… - Hizo una larga pausa logrando poner nervioso al albino. – El puesto de Hayato-nii es… El peor.

Y el mundo de Gokudera se derrumbó ahí mismo, cayó al piso de rodillas con un aura de depresión rodeándolo. Ésa fue la oportunidad de Lambo para vengarse y empezó a burlarse de él, riéndose y mostrándole su trasero en la cara en un gesto de mofa, que logró cabrear al chico y en el momento sintió deseos de asesinarlo.

-Eso no es todo… - Continuó Fuuta. – Ser la mano derecha de la décima no es el único trabajo… Hayato-nii, también posee el rango número uno en, "la persona más capacitada para ser niñera", fuera de la mafia. - En ese momento tanto Tsuna como Gokudera gritaron extrañados por la noticia.

-¿Gokudera-kun, quién se la pasa todo el tiempo peleando con Lambo?, ¡Imposible!

-Jajaja… Qué divertido eres Gokudera, mocoso. – Dijo Yamamoto con aire jovial, haciendo que Tsuna se diera cuenta de que su amigo se lo estaba tomando como un juego nuevamente.

-Eso no importa. – Señaló Bianqui por vez primera, logrando que Gokudera volviera a percatarse de su presencia y volviera caer al piso con dolor de estómago. – Lo importante es el amor. Mientras estés aquí, hagamos el ranking del amor y dejemos claro a quién le gusta quién.

-¿Eh?

-Suena divertido. – Apoyó Reborn.

-Bien… Comencemos con Tsuna-nee.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó desesperada mientras el rubor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas. - "Se darán cuenta de que me gusta Takeshi" - Pensó.

-El rango número 1 en "la persona a la que ama Tsuna-nee" es…

-¡Espera! – Repitió queriendo correr hacia el pequeño, pero justo en ése momento sus pies comenzaron a flotar impidiéndole llegar al pequeño.

Aterrada volteó a ver a sus dos amigos presentes, y su vergüenza aumentó al notar que éstos dos se encontraban completamente serios poniendo atención a lo que estaba diciendo Fuuta. ¡Inclusive Takeshi estaba atento!,¿Por qué?,¿Lo entendía de Gokudera, pero de Takeshi?; Y mientras la chica se carcomía por dentro, Gokudera y Yamamoto compartían un mismo pensamiento… El de matar al sujeto del que Tsuna gustara en caso de que éste fuera un completo imbécil.

\- ¡León! – Anunció el castaño al momento que el pequeño camaleón posicionado siempre en el sombrero de Reborn, salía al aire curioso al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó sin comprender. - ¡Imposible!, ¿Me gusta León?

-Qué inesperado… - Pronunció Bianqui divertida.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Alego Lambo colocándose enfrente de Fuuta y soltando suaves golpes en la cabeza de éste. - ¡Tsuna ama a Lambo-san!

\- ¡Cállate, vaca estúpida! – Reclamó Gokudera golpeando al pequeño en la cabeza.

En eso el sonido del goteo de la lluvia capturó la atención del pequeño, quién tras ésa última clasificación giró la cabeza en dirección a la ventana notando las suaves gotas de lluvia golpeando contra ésta.

-¿Lluvia? – Preguntó y en un momento regresó en sí, cayendo agotado sobre la cama.

-¡Fuuta!, ¿Qué sucede?

-Mis rankings se vuelven estúpidos cuando llueve. – Aclaró.

\- ¡Entonces el mío también! – Exclamó Gokudera esperanzado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, la madre de la castaña había subido las escaleras y se había posicionado en el arco de la puerta, mientras le decía a su hija que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y que lo mejor era que sus amigos regresaran a casa. También agregó que el lugar estaba demasiado bullicioso, y que lo que el niño más necesitaba en ese momento era descansar, por lo cual lo apropiado sería que descansara inmediatamente de comer el caldo de pollo que ella le había preparado y el cual había colocado encima de la mesita de noche.

-Mamá se me adelantó. - Se quejó Bianqui quien había planeado volver a preparar comida para el menor, y después salió de la habitación decepcionada.

-Tu mamá tiene razón. - Apoyó Yamamoto mientras se levantaba para después despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana Juudaime. - Se despidió formalmente el albino.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguidos por la castaña quien los acompañó hasta la puerta, y después regresar a su cuarto en donde el bebé sádico ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Con los ojos abiertos como acostumbraba hacer.

La chica al ver eso se permitió soltar una suave risa nerviosa, y después se adentró al baño para cepillar sus dientes y colocarse su rosada pijama. Cuando salió dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño niño quien se encontraba aparentemente dormido, y por no querer molestarlo había empezado a caminar de puntas hacia la salida. Ya buscaría un lugar en dónde dormir, tal vez podría recostarse en la sala, solo sería cuestión de sacar unos cobertores del cuarto de su madre, y si bien le iba, Lambo e I-Pin la invitarían a dormir junto a ellos.

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos, y en intentar no armar ningún alboroto, que no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Fuuta aún no conciliaba el sueño y se encontraba observando las acciones de su salvadora. Situación que de cierta forma le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar expresarlo con una encantadora risa que invadió la habitación.

-Tsuna-nee, no es necesario que te vayas, es tu cuarto después de todo. - Dijo el pequeño al momento que se recorría a la esquina haciéndole un hueco a la chica.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, y después tras sonreír gustosa, aceptó la invitación y se recostó al lado del pequeño buscando conciliar el sueño tras aquél agitado día. Fuuta seguía observando a la muchacha sin poder evitar enternecerse al verla.

Después de todo ella había accedido a ayudarlo sin importarle que estaba siendo buscado. Si bien Fuuta había mencionado con anterioridad que Tsuna era la chica número uno en el ranking de "Persona incapaz de negar un favor", lo cierto es que ella también tenía el puesto número uno en "Persona con el corazón más noble de todo Namimori".

-Gracias... Tsuna-nee... - Susurró por lo bajo al momento que se dejaba llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

La chica giró su rostro en la dirección del pequeño, dándose cuenta de que éste se había quedado dormido de un momento a otro, habilidad que de cierta forma la había impresionado.

Inquieta, dirigió una de sus manos a uno de los mechones castaños de Fuuta acomodándolo detrás de su oreja para después acariciar su cabeza de manera cariñosa, preguntándose así misma sobre qué clase de ser despiadado sería capaz de andar persiguiendo a un niño inocente, asustándolo, y perturbándolo hasta el punto de hacerlo desfallecer del cansancio y hambre.

* * *

En otra parte de Namimori. En lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, se encontraban caminando dos hombres encapuchados, quienes caminaban con pasos hastiados hacia el interior del edificio. En realidad, parecían estar bastante preocupados, además de cansados.

Era ya bastante noche, por lo cual caminaban con una lámpara en manos, adentrándose al edificio el cual parecía sacado de una película de terror. Ambos hombres, entre susurros se reclamaban mutuamente al momento que caminaban por un largo pasillo que llevaba a una habitación principal la cual se encontraba en completa penumbra.

-Todo es tu culpa... - Decía uno.

\- ¿Yo?, ¡Quien lo perdió de vista fuiste tú! - Reclamaba el otro.

Entre reclamo y reclamo entraron por fin a la habitación, la cual era bastante amplia, el piso era de madera y las paredes de concreto, en realidad los muebles eran casi ausentes. Aunque en el centro de la habitación, se podía apreciar un sillón acolchado, en el cual podía distinguirse la silueta de un hombre, quien recargaba sus codos encima de sus piernas a la vez que sostenía su barbilla encima de sus aguantados dedos entrelazados.

El cuarto solo era iluminado por unos tenues rayos de luz provenientes de la luna, los cuales eran suficientes para dejar entrever al joven apuesto, el cual no pasaba de los 15 años, éste era pálido, tenía una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro, su cabello era lacio de un curioso color azulado un poco largo en el frente, y recortado en la parte trasera dándole un aspecto algo frutal, pero lo más curioso de todo su aspecto eran ésos enigmáticos ojos bicolores que poseía. uno era de color azul fuerte, mientras que el otro tenía un color rojo que se veía un tanto tétrico.

\- ¿Lo encontraron?

-Eh... Mukuro-sama... - Uno de los hombres tartamudeo un poco a la vez que tragaba un poco de saliva en señal de nerviosismo. - El niño... Es muy listo... Sabe esconderse bien.

-Eso es cierto. - Apoyó el otro hombre. - Creo que, gracias a su habilidad para clasificar cosas, consigue encontrar siempre un lugar por el cual escabullirse.

\- ¿Quieren decir que no lo atraparon? - Preguntó el chico a la vez que su voz se tornaba fría y su mirada endurecía, congelando a ambos hombres.

-Sin duda éstos sirvientes son más un estorbo que una ayuda. - Se escuchó una cuarta voz al momento que un chico rubio de apariencia perruna, surgía entre la oscuridad y se colocaba atrás del peli azulado. - ¿Desea que le demos una lección, Mukuro-sama?

-Como siempre recurriendo a la violencia... No tienes remedio. - Respondió una nueva voz dejando ver ahora a un segundo chico peli azul, quien tenía un rostro inexpresivo, unos lentes color negro y un gorro de lana color blanco.

-Kufufu... Ken, Chikusa... No hay necesidad de alterarse. - Respondió el que parecía ser el líder. - Todo se dará a su tiempo. Además, cualquier persona merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó divertido mientras miraba de reojo a los dos individuos quienes temblaban como gelatina en sus lugares.

-Ti... Ti... ¡Tiene razón, Mukuro-sama!

-Por suerte para ustedes, Chikusa ha encontrado una nueva pista. Se rumora que el décimo Vongola estudia en el colegio de Namimori. Les daré una nueva misión, pero esta vez... No deben fallar. - Advirtió mientras un brillo de crueldad cruzaba por aquellos ojos. - Ken, Chikusa.

\- ¡Si, Mukuro-sama! - Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Ustedes encárguense del niño. - Tras decir ésa última orden una última sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro a la vez que cruzaba las piernas, recargando su mejilla en su puño izquierdo. - Esto será divertido.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Fnix de Plata : TT-TT Muchas gracias por entender, la verdad es que me he estado comiendo la cabeza en culpa todo éste tiempo por no haber podido actualizar. La verdad es que cuando yo iba en secundaria solía escribir también, aunque, a diferencia de ahora... en ése tiempo era un tanto más... ¿Irresponsable?, solía querer escribir todo al mismo tiempo. Tenía mil ideas, mil fanfics en mi cabeza, y como soy muy ansiosa quería escribir todo al mismo tiempo... Lógico, por querer hacer todo al mismo tiempo al final terminaba por no escribir nada, y dejaba mis historias incompletas. (En ése entonces escribía historias de Inuyasha), pero lo cierto es que cuando me cansé de hacer eso y dejar a mis lectores intrigados, paso un laaaaaaargo tiempo en el que dejé de escribir hasta ahora, que decidí empezar de nuevo, comenzando con historias de One Piece. Y si bien es cierto, que aún tengo un montón de fanfics que quiero escribir, ahora me lo tomo con calma y trato de ir paso a paso, trato de mantener un mínimo de dos fanfics al mismo tiempo (así como ahora). Y desde que hice mi regreso me prometí que no volvería a ser ésa mocosa de secundaria que dejaba todo a medias, por eso yo misma me impulso y me doy animos, porque para mí por lo menos... Una vez que subes una historia a alguna página, esta deja de ser solo tuya... No es justo para los lectores dejarlos a medias, y hasta ahora he estado cumpliendo mi promesa, a pesar de que me tardo, no he dejado de actualizar, y no pienso perder el ánimo. Después de todo es lo que me gusta.**

 **Milhji: ¡Lo siento! D: Si de verdad haz estado revisando cada semana mi fic, entonces si me entristeceré, he tenido muchos líos y no he podido actualizar como me gustaría, espero no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado con la espera, o frustrarte pensando en que no actualizaría. De verdad lo lamento, espero aún continues siguiendo mi fic, y no te preocupes, que aún si llego a tardarme te prometo que la historia continuará y no la dejaré a medias.**

 **Fujoshi-sama of P7: xD Hasta que te dignas a dejarme aunque sea un review... Yo que pensaba que me odiabas y por eso no querías dejar algún comentario. (Que a veces me entristece porque el fic de Mugi boys tiene tanto tiempo y aún no te haz dignado a ponerte al corriente). En fin... xD Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo me ha costado escribir éste capítulo, el cual a pesar de que siento que no fue tan largo... vaya que me costó trabajo. Sobre todo porque yo tenía intención de ya meter de lleno a Mukuro en éste capítulo, pero no pude ya que tuve que meter más a fondo a Fuuta antes de todo, y por eso de nuevo la aparición de mi cabeza piña se volvió a aplazar y bueno... para qué negarlo, eso fue lo que de cierta manera me había quitado un poco el ánimo.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Tal vez quien sufre más es... ¿Tsuna?, digo... Tener un tutor espartano como lo es Reborn no ha de ser para nada fácil.**

 **Tomoyo: xD Espero que aún te interese seguir mi historia, sé que me he tardado mil años en actualizar, pero sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Si por mí fuera subiría un capítulo cada fin de semana, pero mi inspiración es caprichosa y solo aparece cuando se le da la regalada gana.**


End file.
